Runaway Wolfe
by nurdgurl714
Summary: Old feelings that both men thought they had tucked away resurface. Horatio can handle his emotions, but can Ryan? Aren't all office romances doomed to fail? Slash! Rated M for content and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This is a slash story. If you object to that, don't read this. Rated M for language and strong sexual content in later chapters. Reviews are always appreciated! Enjoy!**

**Note: This first chapter is mainly a rehash of **_**Habeas Corpse. **_**Major spoilers if you have not seen the season turned series finale. **

"What were you doing at Josh's apartment Mr. Wolfe?"

That was the first thing H said to me since he got here. As usual, he was facing away from everyone, staring out of a window, so that we wouldn't be able to tell what he was thinking. Not that we would be able to tell anyway. I hear myself stammering over answers, trying to explain how this lawyer dropped me, a police officer and CSI, with one hit without looking like an idiot. But I realize that that won't be possible.

"He's got a burn of his hand," Eric observed as he was taking pictures. The whole team was there, except Calliegh, who started to disappear lately. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Walter glaring at me.

"Explain that burn on your hand Mr. Wolfe."

_Mr. Wolfe._ Of all the CSI's I'm the only one who still has the pleasure of being addressed so formally. Hell, he even stopped calling Natalia _Ms. Boa Vista_.

"Mr. Wolfe." A slight, ever so slight tone to his deep voice at not being answered the first time.

"Oh yeah, I knocked over a lamp…"I can hear the ME telling Walter that I probably wiped that wine bottle down after using it to bash Josh's head in. He then quickly corrects himself.

That damn ME takes Josh's body to the lab, and everyone else stays behind, except H and me. I have to ride with him. He's silent as he drives. The silence is so deafening that I am forced to try to break it. It unnerves me to even think about what's going on in red head of his.

"Uh, H I didn't kill him, I swear."

"I believe you, Mr. Wolfe. However, it was reckless of you to go over to his house while you were so angry."

"I just wanted to clear Samantha's name."

"I see." Now he was patronizing me. I _hated_ that patronizing tone of his. I clench my fists, but continue.

"He set us up, you know."

"Are you certain of that, Mr. Wolfe?"

"Absolutely," I insisted, a little more strongly than I felt. Samantha wouldn't try to frame us, would she?

"What makes you so certain?" This Socratic method was starting to get on my nerves too.

"I mean…she's on our side… Josh was just scum." I wonder why I rush to defend her so.

"Your antipathy towards Josh seems to be strong. What is the source?"

"Because he set us up! And he's working with Vogel."

"We have no proof of that as of yet, Mr. Wolfe. Are you sure there is no other source of your animosity?"

I clench my teeth, and dig my nails into my palms. My face flushes. I know exactly what he is implying. Everyone knows. Yeah, I was going to ask Sam out. Yes, I was highly pissed when I found out she was dating that lousy state attorney. But does he honestly think that's what the source is? Is it? Horatio breaks into my thoughts.

"You don't have to answer that, Mr. Wolfe. Just keep it in mind and try to remain objective."

A little cough escapes my lips inadvertently. _Objective?_ Does Horatio even know the meaning of the word? He has some nerve asking me to be objective. I turn away, so that he cannot see the rage bubbling inside of me. I feel those deep blue eyes on me.

"By the way Mr. Wolfe, I'm going to need your badge and gun until we clear you."

I knew it was coming. It's not like it hasn't happened before. Of all the team, I have probably been on probation more than any of them, even hotheaded Eric and especially Miss Perfect Duquesne.

I pace around the office, ignoring the points and whispers. After only two hours I am cleared. I head over to the house and get berated by Walter who is still miffed about me going off on my own. We find his phone and discover the bug. Right away I know who planted it. But I keep silent. She just wanted to catch him, after all. But I wonder how H would take it.

He lost his temper. I've never seen him so mad. After questioning Sam and removing her from the case, he tore her lab apart, starting with smashing all the glass that was on her work table. A chill ran through me and I felt a tightening in my gut. I mean, there was that one time where we almost branded that guy to get him to talk, but he was still cool under pressure with that.

I can't believe it. I can't goddamn believe it! That bitch set me up! _She_ was the one who bashed Josh's head in and we would never have known if I had found that shard of glass in her shoe. And then she left me there. _Left_ me there, unconscious, bleeding on the floor. Call me crazy, but I still thought we had a chance, especially since that scumbag was dead.

We're all at the bar, except H and Calliegh. She adopted those two kids. No one knows what Horatio is, or what he does when he's not at work. I hear he visits his wife's grave a lot. We drink a round to Calliegh as a new mommy, to solving the case, to finally nailing Vogel. Except I seem to be the one doing all the drinking. While we are talking, it starts to sink in how lonely I am. I mean, everyone has someone. Even the doc has a hot girl! Eric never had a problem getting a girl, and he's been hooking up with Calliegh for years. Natalia's got some guy, and Frank's married. I know Walter isn't talking to his mom when he sneaks off and takes those calls, or get's a grin a mile wide when he gets a text. I start blabbering on, saying stuff I know I will never live down.

"Aha!" Eric exclaims. We all turn. The man has appeared, looking as suave as ever.

"Told you he would make it!" It's rare to have H join us outside of work. I guess he likes to keep his private life private. Someone offers him a drink.

"Only if Mr. Wolfe buys," he insists.

So I buy. He likes scotch. And Whiskey. I guess that can't be surprising considering that he is Irish. He only has one drink though. I don't. At about ten everyone gets ready to leave. After all, it's Thursday and we have to work the next day. Both Eric and Walter offer to drive me home.

"I'll take care of it," Horatio speaks up. Everyone, if slightly surprised, doesn't argue and bids us farewell.

"Are you ready, Mr. Wolfe?"

"Uh, yeah," I slur and make to stand up. If H hadn't been there I would have fallen. He helps me to the car, and buckles me in.

"Do you know where I live?" I slur.

"I do." Of course he does. He knows everything. The car starts moving. Oh no, I'm going to be sick.

"Are you ok, Mr. Wolfe?"

"Uh yeah."

"Let me know if I need to pull over."

"Uh, H?"

"Yes, Mr. Wolfe?"

"Why do you call me Mr. Wolfe?"

I pass out before he can answer.

**PS. I am so PISSED that they cancelled this show! I mean, I like Mac and all but nobody has that swagga like H!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Some of this story is told from Ryan's POV, some from Horatio's. **

**POV: Ryan**

I wake up the next morning to find Horatio staring down at me. The light is blaring through the blinds. I realize I'm not at my house, but on what I assume to be Horatio's couch.

"How are you feeling, Mr. Wolfe?" he asked, tenderly. More tenderly than I ever heard him talk to even a scared child when he was interviewing them. It makes a little flutter in my stomach. I shield my eyes from the blazing sunlight streaming through his window. He notices, and walks over to close the blinds.

"I uh…oh!" That sudden movement feels like someone split my head open with an axe.

Horatio walks out of the room and returns with a steaming cup of black coffee.

"Thanks," I say, sitting up. Yeah, I'm going to die. "What time is it?" I ask after taking a few sips of the strong liquid.

"Seven thirty seven", Horatio answers without even checking his watch. His cell phone rings.

"Eric…I see…the glades…take Walter and I will meet you there. Calliegh is testifying today and I have given Mr. Wolfe the day off." I can hear Eric snickering.

He hangs up his phone and makes to leave. I rise as well. "Thanks for the day off. I'll go home and sleep it-"

"No, Mr. Wolfe. You will stay here and rest. I will return when I can and take you home. In the meantime, you may take a shower in the guest bathroom down the hall to your right. Everything you need is in there." I look down at my shirt. For the first time, I notice that I am sticky and reek of vomit. Oh, fuck. I will never be able to look H in the eye again.

"Thanks H, but that's not necessary. I'll just call a cab and be on my way-"

"Mr. Wolfe, that's not going to happen. You will stay here until I return and I will take you home. Help yourself to anything while I'm away."His tone had a finality that let me know that I had lost the argument.

I nod and look at the floor. "Mr. Wolfe." He nods and is gone. I make my way down to the bathroom. I find a fluffy blue towel and washcloth, sweatpants, a blue t-shirt, socks and a travel kit with a toothbrush, deodorant, body wash, shampoo, and lotion. I strip down and step into the shower. The steam helps my headache some. I scrub the vomit off of me and wash my hair. I feel much better after bathing. I throw my clothes in the washer, along with the blankets and pillowcases that I slept on. I wonder into his kitchen, and am amazed at what I find. Black marble countertops, black stainless steel appliances. Even the floor is a marble black and white checkered pattern. There is every type of kitchen utensil in here, and every spice I know of on the rack, and a few I've never heard of. I open the fridge, it looks like the produce section at the market. I decide on pineapple and cantaloupe, which is a bad choice because I cut my hand while slicing the pineapple. Then I break Horatio's ceramic knife when I drop it. Shit, H is going to kill me. I decide on grapes and strawberries instead. I'm still hungry; I need some protein, but don't try to cook in case I burn his house down. I find some breakfast bars and carnation shake mix.

After my fiasco in the kitchen, I make my way back to the living room and turn on the TV. I see a story on the news about a partially decomposed body being found in the Everglades by a fisherman. The alligators had gotten to it. I see Horatio, Eric and Walter. As usual, Horatio declines to comment to Erica, who is pestering him for a statement. My cell phone beeps, indicating that I have a message. It's from Horatio.

_Mr. Wolfe, how are you feeling?_

_Better, thank you._

_Glad to hear it. I will be home around noon to check on you._

_Thanks, but I heard about the case on the news. You have your hands full. It won't be necessary to check on me._

_It is necessary, and I will see you at noon. _End of conversation.

I get up and put my clothes in the dryer. I then wash the dishes, clean up my mess and try to figure out a way to explain to Horatio that I broke his one hundred dollar knife. I drift off to sleep but wake up when I hear keys in the door.

"Oh H," I yawn and stretch on the couch. Horatio drops his keys in a bowl next to the door.

"Ryan," he addresses. I jump a little in surprise. He hardly ever calls me by my name. He notices my surprise.

"You called me by my name," I comment. "I thought you had forgotten it."

"I haven't," he answers. "Now how about some lunch?"He walks towards the kitchen.

"We can order-"

"Not necessary. I will cook."

"H, you don't have to-"

"Ryan, you are a guest in my home."

"But you have to get back to work-"

"I am aware."He walks to the counter and picks up the broken knife. "Accident?" he asks, looking at me sideways and raising one of his eyebrows. A fleeting thought of how sexy he looks doing that passes through my mind. I quickly tuck it away.

"Uh yeah, about that," I start. "I was trying to slice pineapple and I cut myself. Then I dropped the knife. I apologize, Horatio. I will pay for the knife-"

"Not necessary. But next time, use the butcher knife when slicing through a pineapple or melon". H takes out a long knife with a curve at the top and slices through the pineapple with no problem. I wince a little. I know about Horatio's skills with the gun but the knife? Is there any weapon this man can't handle? It must be a part of his appeal. No wonder the women swoon, though he pretends not to notice. I watch his fingers, so dexterous and deft, as he chops onions, bell peppers and zucchini. I am mesmerized, I hear him calling my name, it seems to be at a distance.

"?" He's giving me that sideways look again. His blue eyes boring into my mind, picking apart my thoughts. I divert my eyes quickly.

"What was that H?" I ask, vaguely remembering that he ask me a question.

"Would you pass me the cumin and oregano please?"

"Oh, sure."

I am in a trance as I watch him whip up a quick meal of chicken fajitas in his wok. As we eat lunch, he discusses the case a little. They are still in negotiation over whether Florida Fish and Wildlife will let them perform a necropsy on the alligators in the area to recover the man's missing arms and right leg.

"H, I'm feeling much better. I can come in if you want," I offer, but H just shakes his head.

"You need your rest, Ryan. But you can help me with the dishes."

He takes off his jacket and rolls his sleeves up. I notice his arms, with the fine red hair, barely visible. Just like his eye lashes. I feel that flutter that I used to get when I saw a man that I…never mind. That was a long time ago.

**Next Chapter from Horatio's POV!**

**Please Review! Suggestions and Requests are welcome as well!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go! Horatio's POV! What's going on in that red head of his?**

"It's a matter of urgency Dr. Wedding,"I tell the resident scientist from Florida Fish& Wildlife. A few of these alligators have made off with my victim's limbs.

He's rambling on about something. "Lieutenant Caine, the reason this reserve is here is to protect both human and the wildlife. Humans come up here at their own risk-"

"Have you considered the fact that he may have been killed somewhere else and dumped here, Dr. Wedding?" I ask him. Does he actually think that he will win this argument?

His eyes go shifty. Obviously he hasn't. The argument is over.

"Three of his limbs were missing. Both arms and his right leg have been twisted off. I am guessing that there were three alligators involved."

Wedding glares at me, annoyed that I know what I'm talking about. Of course he was assuming that I'm just another dumb cop. "There are many alligators up here. We don't know which three it was."

"Then we'll just have to x-ray them all, won't we?"

Tom is not happy about having to bring the portable x-ray machine to the site. But F&W are too indignant to cooperate further. All they are willing to do is tranquilize the alligators and then release the one's that we don't need. The Glades make the already sultry heat even more unbearable. Walter is a trooper but Eric is very vocal about the unpleasant conditions that he is forced to work in. "I'll bet Ryan is at home living it up," he complains. "Soaking up the AC."

"Mr. Wolfe has a hangover," I remind him. He snorts and then mumbles a curse.

"Here she comes," he warns. He means Erica Sykes, Ryan's old girlfriend and reporter. Since Eric shoots her a death glare she opts for a statement from me.

"Lieutenant Caine-"

"No comment," I quickly cut her off. Her expression changes.

"I wasn't going to ask for a statement. I wanted to know where Ryan was. I don't see him here. Is he working another case?"

"Mr. Wolfe's whereabouts do not concern you, Ms. Sykes."

She tosses her hair and makes that little noise that she does when she doesn't get her way. "Despite what you think we still maintain close contact, Lieutenant Caine."

The surge of emotion that courses through me is not noticed by her, or anyone else. I maintain my aloof, disinterested expression to her with great effort. I am already not in the best of moods. Her reminding me of how close she may still be to Ryan does nothing to improve that. "Excuse me," I say and walk off, in a hurry to be elsewhere. I walk over to the doc.

"Tom," I say. "Have you ever done a necropsy before?"

"Yes," he replies. "But I think Bush was in office then."

I chuckle. "Which Bush?"

"The first one. Which is why I've asked for a little help on this one."

"Horatio."

"Alexx." I turn to see my former colleague and friend.

"You look well," she comments, in lieu of 'how have you been?' since she knows I abhorrer such statements. But she's being kind. I am starting to show my age and world weariness now.

"As do you," I say, giving her a slight hug. That is the truth. She looks well rested and stress free.

"Thank you," she laughs then turns serious. "I heard about your last case. How's my baby holding up?"

By 'my baby' she means Ryan. Another surge, this time no antipathy. "Mr. Wolfe will be fine."

"After all this time you still call him Mr. Wolfe. I wonder how he feels about that?" She looks at me with one of her eyebrows cocked, indicating that I should think about something.

The truth is that I don't really know. I have no idea why I'm on a first name basis with everyone on my team except him. I trust him don't I? He did help me fake my death, along with some other unscrupulous acts that I have committed when I don't want to be judged by the rest of my team. One thing that attracted me to Ryan was his non-judgmental stance towards those he holds close. _Attracted? Close? _ I normally don't use such terminology, especially concerning myself and another individual. I put it out of my mind for now, Alexx is talking again.

"So where is he now?" Alexx asks.

"Home, in the AC, sleeping off his hangover," Eric answers as he walks up and hugs Alexx. I leave them to talk. I wonder over to a secluded spot and do something I rarely do. Text.

I text Ryan, addressing him as Mr. Wolfe, and asking him how he feels. He insists that he is fine and that I do not need to come home and check on him when I inform him that I will do so.

When I inform the team that I'm leaving, everyone looks at me with that questioning look, but no one dares ask me where I'm going. As I'm driving home, I feel some type of flutter when I realize that someone is there waiting for me. It's been a long time since I haven't come home to an empty house.

Ryan is snoozing on the couch when I get there. I see the look of surprise when I address him by his first name. I also notice that he has cut himself, probably trying to fix himself something to eat. I confirm it when I enter the kitchen and see my three hundred dollar ceramic knife on the counter, broken.

When I glance at him, I notice how his body reacts, even if he doesn't. I feel his eyes on me as I prepare a quick lunch; just because I came home that doesn't mean that I can lounge around all day. I admit to myself that I'm showing off a little. But I haven't had this much pleasure from using a knife since Brazil.

Of course he offers to come in and assist with the investigation, but he's still not one hundred percent, and I kind of like the idea of someone waiting for me when I get home.

At around four thirty I get a text from Ryan.

_H, I'm headed home._

_Stay put._

_No, I've taken advantage of your hospitality long enough._

_Ryan, I will take you to your apartment when I get home._

_Who knows when that will be? I've been sitting here all day, bored out of my mind. You just started a new case and I know how long the hours will be. I'm out. Thanks for your hospitality._

I notice Eric and Walter looking at me quizzically. I don't normally text, yet this is the second time they've seen me texting today. I walk out down the hall out of their line of sight and dial Ryan's number. He picks up on the first ring.

"Don't try to talk me out of it H."

"Ryan-"

"I can't stay here a minute longer."

"Ryan-"

"I'll see you-"

"Ryan!" I growl. I'm already moody, for no good reason. I am just anxious to get home, which never bothered me before.

Dead silence. I compose myself. "I apologize for my tone. I will come and pick you up and bring you to the lab."

"Yeah, this immobility is killing me. I need to get my keys from the bar."

"I have your keys."

"Since when?"

"Since we left last night."

Silence. I can sense that he's deeply offended. I try to sweeten the deal. "I'm sure trace could use your assistance."

Flattery does wonders for Ryan, even after all these years.

At the lab, both Ryan and Calleigh are competing for the fifth wheel. It's hard joining a case after the initial investigation. They constantly bombard Eric and Walter with questions, much to their irritation. I let them spar until about nine thirty, then send all of them except Ryan home. As we walk out of the lab together I hand him his keys.

"I will see you on Monday, Mr. Wolfe."

His eyebrow furrows. "I thought we had gotten past that, H."

I cock my head to the side and give him a little smile. I watch his reaction. "I apologize. It's Ryan from now on."

"Promise?" His eyes are so…never mind.

"Promise," I confirm. "I suppose you are headed home now?"

I watch his face fall slightly. This sparks another flutter in me. "Well..." he stammers, I did leave my clothes at your house…I could follow you home and get them."

"Do that."

**It's been a long time since I've published. Thanks for your reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ryan**

As I followed behind Horatio, I wondered what the hell I was doing. I could have gotten those clothes anytime. H could have brought them to me at work. But the truth is that I wasn't ready to go home yet. The thought of returning to my empty apartment did not interest me. The sudden sinking feeling that I got when we were about to part ways caused me to reach out and grasp the nearest person who could help me escape from my loneliness- Horatio, although it may seem unlikely. Yes, Horatio could be distant and aloof and usually kept everyone (especially me) at arm's length but he could also be warm and gentle. I've seen those deep blue eyes and smooth voice calm even the most anxious individuals. Yes, Horatio was exactly what I needed right now.

I kind of knew what I was doing, and I was partially in control of it. But the only thing I had to worry about is making a fool of myself, which wasn't going to happen. I would never even dream of doing something like that. It would permanently damage relations between me and my boss. And I can't even imagine him being the slightest bit interested.

Hadn't done anything like this since college. Hadn't even thought about it. I thought it was just experimenting, a phase that would go away. Everyone seemed to be doing it back then. Sexual exploration with the same sex seemed to be the latest fashion. So I joined the crowd. I was always awkward and a little geeky, and so 'cute' as all the girls claimed. They all trusted me with their secrets because I was easy to talk to and a 'nice guy'. None of them wanted to date me, let alone sleep with me, which is why my first sexual experience was with a guy. Julian Summers, star quarterback, pitcher of the baseball team, all star wrestler; the ultimate super jock. All the girls and female professors were putty in his hands. He dated Dawne Taylor, the hottest girl on campus, and the dean's daughter. Every guy wanted her. I was no exception. But I knew I didn't even remotely stand a chance. Hell, she didn't even know my name. She called me 'Bryan'.

Julian was in my intro to chemistry class, and needed a tutor. Every girl in the class offered, even the ones with grades lower than his. But he asked me. I didn't know why, at least not at the time. So I tutored him. We worked out a study schedule around his sport's practices. He even cut down on hanging out with his girlfriend. Then it happened. After he passed his first test under my tutelage with a 'C' instead of a 'D-'he wanted to celebrate. We had a few beers. Then we had a few more. I woke up the next morning dazed and sore. My memory returned in pieces from the night before. The kissing, the groping, the pleasure and pain intermixed. I did not believe it until I realized where I was. Julian's apartment, listening to him snoring beside me. I quickly got dressed and made to leave when I heard a banging on the door. Julian sprang up. I heard his girlfriend at the door. Julian gave a harsh look and ordered me to get in his closet. As I crouched beneath his designer suits and shoes, no doubt paid for my agents looking to sign him, I listened to him give his girlfriend some lousy excuse of why they hadn't gotten together last night. I had to watch through the slats how he made it up to her, wondering if he had done the same thing to me the previous night, but my brain was so fuzzy that I couldn't remember. Afterward, as they headed to the shower together, he made some sort of signal that I could leave.

I left, blinking back the tears of humiliation from my face and saving them for my pillow. Luckily, my roommate was out. I stayed in bed all weekend, and missed two chemistry classes next week. Then he called me and asked me to come over.

He apologized for what happened, explained that he had feelings for me but he couldn't ruin his image and chances at a pro career, not to mention his college career, since Dawne was the dean's daughter. I said that I understood and made to leave, but he had other plans. We ended up in bed again, and this time I had a very vivid memory of everything that happened.

We kept up our little fling throughout the semester, until he didn't need me anymore. After I helped him pull off a 'B-' in chemistry I had served my purpose. He made up some line about how his girlfriend was getting suspicious and he was gone. I didn't eat for a week.

You would have thought that I had learned my lesson, but I hadn't. The same thing happened with Michael, Danny, and Philip. I had sworn off tall, sweaty, handsome jocks for good and met Rebecca, a quiet, unassuming neuroscience major. We dated for two years, but ended it when she got accepted into Cal Tech for grad school. Those memories were hazy now, so long ago. When I thought of Horatio, that familiar stirring I felt with Julian, Michael, Danny, and Philip was there, along with something else. But it wasn't going to happen.

**Horatio**

No one down here knows what happened in New York. And I was going to keep it that way. Until now.

No one knows what my father did to me when he caught me with Josh Wilson. No one except my mom. And Ray. No one that is still alive knew that Josh used to sneak in my room every night for six months. Josh knew all my secrets, and I knew all of his. I knew what his uncle did to him, and he knew what my dad did to me and my mom. I know what happened to his uncle that night, because I was there. Josh and I comforted each other. We didn't always get physical. Sometimes we would just hold each other and talk. I don't know what made my dad kick down my door that night. It was probably Raymond. He had been upset that I stop letting him come in my room at night. He probably mentioned it to mom, but she had probably told him that I need my privacy, and then he went to dad. Whatever the reason, I woke up in the hospital two days later, and couldn't move because I was so sore. My mom was there and Raymond with a guilty look on his face. But dad was nowhere to be found. Turns out he had broken my jaw, six ribs and given me a concussion. Not to mention that I was so sore I couldn't move for another week.

Dad stayed gone for a long time, this time, almost three months. But he came back, like he always did, and now whenever he got angry he would call me a faggot.

Fast forward ten years. NYPD detective, youngest member of the bomb squad. No wife, no dependents, unless you count Ray. I had two favorite bars in NYC. One in SoHo if I wanted to see a man or one around the precinct if I wanted to see a woman. Life was good, or so I thought when I would lie to myself.

The truth was I was lonely. Something I can only now just admit. Coming home to an empty apartment in New York was only half as bad as coming home to one in Miami. But now it's worse since I am twenty-five years over.

After a while I stopped flip flopping and met Jason, who worked undercover in Brooklyn. We saw each other for three years, even talked about moving in together, which I always dismissed because I had this thing about personal space. I still do. Jason had been working on a narcotics case for over nine months. They were finally ready to make an arrest and seize over one hundred kilos of heroin off the streets. But he got made during the bust and was shot in the head. His partners made the arrest and got all the credit. I hated narcotics. To me, it was even worse than homicide, and too risky. It took nerves of steel and an equally strong willpower not to become tainted, which is why I begged Ray not to go into Narcotics. Of course he didn't listen. After that, I had enough of New York and headed to Miami, determined to leave New York in New York. I was successful for the most part. Or so I thought. I didn't know about the pattern. Now I know.

I have a pattern for getting into relationships that cannot last. I knew I would have to break it off with Julia when I left my undercover assignment, but she did it for me. I knew when I married Marisol that she only had six months to live, a year if she was lucky. I knew Rachel and Rebecca wouldn't last, cops and lawyers never mix.

I pause, swallow hard, and grip the steering wheel, allowing the anger and guilt of their deaths to course through my veins. Every woman who I have cared about in a romantic sense is dead except Julia, but that is another story all together. And they are all dead because of _me_. I can't do this; I can't lose another person I care about. I should keep my distance.

But it's too late for that.

**Next chapter shows what happens when they get to Horatio's house! Thank you for all of the reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have a small treat for you in this chapter! Thank you for all of the reviews!**

**Ryan**

I feel like those people on TV with an angel on one shoulder and a devil on the other. The angel tells me to go in, grab my stuff, and split. The devil tells me other things. Like help Horatio prepare dinner, so I do; and then help him with the dishes, so I do; and then watch old episodes of _Miami Vice_ with him, so I do that too.

"Can you believe this?" I laugh. "I mean, the stuff they do here was like high tech back then. Check out that computer!"I'm laughing even harder and even Horatio smiles. A real smile, that makes his eyes crinkle.

I'm totally engrossed in the show now. "There's the Spyder. Do you know that the car actually wasn't a Ferrari? It was a Corvette that they suped up," I rambled, knowing that he probably knew that.

"I did know, I guess it was budgeting issues," Horatio replies, I can tell he's watching me. I'm off of the couch now. I'm lying on the floor, with some of Horatio's cushions. Horatio takes the matching recliner to the right. It look's comfortable, but regal. Kind of like a king's chair. He sits with his legs crossed, which I've never seen him do. His jacket is off. He's still watching me. I'm watching the TV, but he's watching me.

"God, I wanted to be just like Sonny when I was little. He was so cool. I even had a fake Armani jacket and the loafers. He's part of the reason I became a cop." The angel tells me to stop talking; I'm making a fool of myself. The devil puts a piece of duct tape over his mouth.

"He was so hot and got all the women," I said. "I see why, I mean, look at him!"

"You find him attractive Mr. Wolfe?"Horatio asks curiously.

The angel tries to rip the tape off of his mouth but the devil tackles him. "Well, who wouldn't? I mean, look at his hair. Reminds me of yours," I blurt out.

The angel jumps up and rips the tape off his mouth, berating me for being so brazen and talking so much. He causes me to blush.

"Is that so, Mr. Wolfe?" Horatio asks in that deep, sultry voice. I shiver. He leans in to study me with those deep blue eyes. I'm sure he can hear my heart pounding in my chest.

"Yeah…yeah," I stammer. "Except yours is so…so…"

"Red?" he offers.

I nod. He's down on the floor next to me, giving me that look. The angel is waving the white flag, conceding defeat. I lick my lips, Horatio zeroes in on my tongue passing over my lips. His eyes get a little hazy. _Oh my god,_ I scream out in my mind. _He's so fucking sexy right now!_ He leans in even closer.

"Do you find me attractive Ryan?" he asks, point blank. He cocks his head to one side. _Damn you, Horatio Caine!_

"Yes."

"Do you know how old I am?" He asks me seriously.

As a matter of fact I do. He's got me by almost twenty years.

"I know exactly how old you are," I say. "Does it matter?"

"I'm your boss. Fraternizing among employees is against policy."

"Since when have you ever cared about policy?" I challenge, looking him straight in the eye, daring him to do what I know he wants to. The devil has his arms crossed, nodding in approval.

Horatio gives a little half laugh. "I'll concede that point. Do you know what you're getting yourself into?" he asks, serious again, but that hazy look is still in his eyes.

I reach out and run my hand through his red hair. Like most redheads, his hair is slightly course. He closes his eyes and exhales. "No I don't. But I've never been afraid to try something new." This is totally not me, or maybe it is. I don't think I've ever been so forward. While he ponders on that I take a moment to scan his body, my eyes momentarily pausing on the slight bulge in his pants. I'm on the floor, propped up on my elbows, and he's hovering over me on his knees. When my eyes meet his again, he leans in. Our faces are inches apart.

"You know Ryan," he says, his voice barely above a whisper. "You shouldn't look at me like that."

"Why not?" I ask. He answers by bringing our lips together.

It starts off gentle. If I had to describe his taste, it would be mysterious and erotic. I'm a little shy, but his experienced tongue gently teases my lips apart. As the kiss deepens, my mouth opens fully, granting him full access. As he swirls his tongue into my mouth, I start to feel a little light headed. He senses this and lies me down on the pillows and climbs on top of me. As he brings his full weight down upon me, I feel his throbbing member pressing against mine with urgency. He moves his hips in a sensual grind against my hard cock. I grind back with equal intensity. He moans, I tremble. He sounds so sexy as he struggles to maintain control.

We pull back, both catching our breath. I reach to unbutton his shirt, revealing the fine red hairs on his chest and abdomen. I run my fingers over his chest and abdominal muscles, and he shivers. He is so sensitive to touch. Our lips meet again, but only briefly. He moves down to my neck, and it is my turn to lose control. As soon as his lips brush my neck I jump and instantly shrink back. That area is so sensitive that I can't stand it. He attempts to get me to loosen up but I can't.

"Ryan," he whispers in my ear. "Be a good boy and let me finish what I was doing," he urges.

"Oh..ok.." I stammer. He raises my arms above my head and stops to study me for a moment, his eyes hazy with desire. Then he leans in and brushes his lips against my neck. I sigh in pleasure. When he moves to trace his tongue around my ear, I let out a whimper, much to my embarrassment.

"Hmmmmm," he says, looking at me again. "I like the sound of that. I think I want to hear that again."

"No Horatio…please…" I whine. He pauses for a moment, takes a deep breath and clenches his fists.

"You sound so goddamn sexy when you beg," he breathes.

I pull him back down. Now it's my turn. I attack his mouth with my tongue, he moans into the kiss. We flip around so that I'm on top now grinding myself into him with more urgency, I feel the precum seeping out of my throbbing cock, which is begging for some release. He calls out and Horatio answers, undoing my pants and setting my manhood free.

"Very nice," he compliments. I blush. I've always been a little shy about myself. I'm starting to get nervous, withdrawing to my inner shell. I feel a sudden urge to flee. Horatio senses this and has the perfect solution.

"Relax Ryan," he soothes, fisting my manhood with long, slow strokes. I start moving my hips to meet his strokes.

"Horatio…ah…" I moan. I can't help it. No other hand has made my dick feel this good, certainly not my own. He speeds up his strokes, I speed up my hips.

"You like that don't you Ryan?" he taunts. "Does that feel good? Tell me how it feels," he urges.

"Oh Horatio…it feels…it feels…so…so…"

"So what? If feels so _what_ Ryan?" he demands. "Tell me how it feels!"

"It feels so… goddamn good…oh Horatio! So fucking good!" I wail.

Horatio's hand moves even faster. "That fucking good, eh? If it's so goddamn good then come for me. Come for me NOW Ryan!" he shouts and gives my cock a final stroke before running his thumb over the bulbous head.

"AHHHHHH FUCK! Horatio!" I wail, as my cock releases my load in great spurts. I fall back, but he catches before I hit my head on the floor.

"Easy now," he says as he lays me back on the pillows.

**Hope you enjoyed that! Believe me, there's more to come! Keep those reviews coming!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Horatio**

Ryan is lying back on the pillow, panting and sweating, his face is flushed, his normally slightly tousled hair is all over his head. Large drops of semen dot his abdomen, like pearls. The rest is on my hand.

"Excuse me," I say and slip into the bathroom. I run the hot water to rinse my hand, but not before I sample his essence. It tastes tangy and exotic, and my mouth waters for more. I lick my hand clean. I rinse my hand off in hot water, and return with a hot rag for Ryan to clean up with.

"Thanks," he says, and takes the cloth. I can tell that he's terribly embarrassed. I give him his privacy.

I wait in the kitchen for him to finish. He goes to the bathroom and I hear water running. When he returns from the bathroom, he can't even look me in the eye.

"Uh H," he's looking at the floor. "I guess I'll see you later…" he trails off.

"Good night Ryan." I walk him to the door. Now it's time to do something about my erection.

**Ryan**

I can't believe that just happened. I mean, I just had the best hand job of my life from _Horatio._ I mean, he's my boss. How am I supposed to look him in the eye? What am I supposed to say? Thanks man? I needed that? I mean, the way he touched me, that way he kissed me, his assertive tone, ordering me to tell him how I felt and to come on command. The way he looked at me and his soft moans of pleasure. Oh geez, what have I gotten myself into?

When I get home I discover that I still did not get my clothes. I also forgot my cell phone.

**Horatio**

I strip down and step into my shower. My erection is bobbing, twitching and dripping with pre-ejaculate. I take have my bath oil with me, I rub some on my hand and start stroking my cock with firm, slow strokes. I rarely engage in masturbation, it only reminds me of how lonely and frustrated I am, but all that is about to change.

I use my other hand to caress my balls, and imagine Ryan tickling them. My hips move, I thrust into my hand, just as Ryan did earlier. Just remembering that, the way he was moving and moaning, his head thrown back, his eyes half-closed, makes me shiver and sends a sensation running through my cock straight to my balls.

"Ryan," I moan. "Ryan, Ryan, Ryan, fuck…" I can't stop moaning and calling Ryan's name. I'm getting louder, I can't help myself. Flashes of what we did, and what I plan to do to him run through my mind as I stroke my cock faster and faster. I squeeze my balls, the pain and pleasure intermixes pushes me closer and closer to the edge. I speed up my thrusting; I'm so, so close. I come with a shout, and my jism spills all over the shower tiles. I am spent. I quickly clean up and dry off, climbing into bed with no clothes on, I always sleep in the nude. I fall asleep, a deep sleep, the best sleep I've had in years. Nothing like a good orgasm for a nightcap.

I wake up to the phone ringing. I grope for my cell.

"Yeah, Horatio."

"Horatio?" It's Calleigh. "Is everything OK? I've called three times."

"Yes, sure."I sit up in bed. Calleigh has interrupted my dream. I try to remember it as she fills me in one a robbery at Miami Mutual. The security guard and bank manager was shot. The bank manager is dead, but the security guard is in stable condition."

"I see. Call Ryan and I will meet you two there."

"See, that's just it. I can't reach him either."

"He may have misplaced his cell phone. Send a patrol officer to his house."

"Will do."

**Ryan**

Didn't sleep much last night. All I could think about is what happened between Horatio and me. The way his tongue felt in my mouth, the way he stroked my cock and had me whimpering and moaning like a whipped bitch. That hazy look in his eyes.

I swear it seems like I have only been asleep for five minutes when I hear someone banging on my door like the police. Wait, it is the police. A patrol officer is at my door telling me that my presence is requested at a robbery at Miami Mutual and I couldn't be reached on my cell phone. That's right, it's still with H. I ask him who else is handling the robbery.

"CSI Duquesne, sir."

Damnit. Calleigh means well, but sometimes all her questions can be irksome.

When I arrive at the scene, H and Calleigh are already there. There were only four people at the bank when the robbery happened; the bank manager, two tellers and an armed guard. Manager dead, guard shot.

"They received a big shipment from the Federal Reserve this morning," Calleigh was saying. "The robbers got away with over two million dollars."

"This branch is normally not open on Saturday. The robbers had to have inside information," I observe.

"Indeed," Horatio answers. The sound of his smooth, deep voice give me shivers. I hope Calleigh didn't notice.

The manager's wife has just arrived, screaming hysterically. The officers struggle to keep her at bay.

"I'll handle it," Calleigh offers, and strolls towards the woman.

Horatio steps a little closer. He takes something out of his pocket. "I believe this belongs to you." He hands me my cell phone.

"Uh thanks," I blush slightly when I think about the events that led to me leaving my phone in the first place.

"It looks like you and Calleigh have things under control here. After you finish here, Calleigh and I will interview the tellers and you can review the video footage."

"Right," I answer.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go check and see if the security guard is conscious." He strolls off. I watch him get into his hummer, relieved that he's leaving so that I can concentrate but disappointed at the same time.

**Horatio**

I was very pleased by Ryan's reaction to seeing me. I see last night is still fresh on his mind. I leave the scene because Ryan and Calleigh are competent enough to handle it and because I want to focus; Ryan's sexy body and frequent blushing will definitely be a distraction.

The guard doesn't remember much, only that the robbers had what he called a 'Russian' accent and some kind of tattoo on his neck. Their faces were covered with masks. They shot out all of the cameras except two of them, which only the manager and security guard are aware of. I am glad that I have an officer with me, because my thoughts drift back to Ryan. I wonder what he's doing right now.

**Ryan**

The day gets more hectic. I have identified the tattoo on one of the robber's neck as a symbol in a radical Bosnian group. The bullet pulled from the manager are a match to a gun that has been used in two other robberies. That, along with the statements from the tellers and we have possible suspects within two hours. Now to find them and find out who was feeding them inside information. Thought I would be out of there early today. Yeah, right. There was a hit and run with three causalities today, along with stripper found dead in the dumpster in the back of a gentlemen's club. We don't get out of the lab until about midnight. I'm prepared to head home alone, which doesn't excite me, when I receive a text from you know who.

_Meet me at my house._


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for all of the reviews! Keep 'em coming!**

**Ryan**

He has me park in the garage, I guess to throw off suspicion. We have a quick dinner and watch more _Miami Vice, _or I watch and he watches me. I'm out in twenty minutes. Horatio wakes me with a gentle shake and tells me to take the guest room. I strip down to my underwear and climb under the cool sheets, too cool for my liking. I look in the closet for extra blankets. I find some but I'm still cold. Despite my chill I manage to fall asleep, until I feel someone climbing into bed with me.

**Horatio**

If he thinks he was going to sleep alone in my house then he was fooling himself. I know he chills easily. He was waiting for me to come and warm his bed. I can hear him in there restless, tossing and turning, waiting for me. I slip out of bed, and slip into his room.

"H?" he says, slightly groggy.

"Ryan. You seem to be having a little trouble staying asleep."

"Yeah I'm cold," he says.

"Let's warm you up," I say.

We drift off to sleep; a deep, restful sleep. Ryan stirs first in the morning, which wakes me up.

"Good morning H," he manages. Damn, his deep voice and bed head are turning me on right now, not to mention his morning wood.

"Good morning Ryan," I answer. I am rock hard as well. He notices, and blushes slightly. "Did you sleep well?" I ask.

"Yes," he answers. "Better than I have in a long time."

I cock my head to the side. I know he likes that. "And why was that, Mr. Wolfe?"

He locks eyes with me in mock indignance. "I thought we agreed that you weren't going to call me that anymore."

"I apologize _Ryan." _I emphasize his name, watching the effect that it has on him. "I hope you can forgive me."

"Hmmmm," he says, rubbing his chin. "I sure something can be arranged. But it's going to cost you."

He needn't say more. I swoop down on him, swirling my tongue in his mouth. I catch him off guard but he catches up quickly. We're both panting and moaning. I slip off his underwear. His cock is rock hard and dripping pre-cum, just like mine. He runs his hand up and down the smooth shaft of my manhood, obviously impressed as what he finds. As he squeezes the head of my cock, I feel myself losing control. I let out a moan, low and long.

"You like that H? If feels doesn't it? Your cock feels so good in my hand," he whispers in my ear.

"Ryan," I groan. "Stroke harder, and faster…ahhhh," I grab his cock and start fisting it as well. He moans and gives me that little whimper.

"Ah, that's it. Whine for me Ryan. Tell me you like it," I encourage.

"Uhhhh, Horatio…that feels good…uhhh, mmmm,"he moans. I can't control myself any longer. His whining and whimpering is driving me mad. I have an iron grip on his dick, pumping as fast as I can, which is why he catches me off guard. He flips over and suddenly he is on top. He takes both of our weeping cocks in one hand and strokes hard and fast. Oh my God, it feels so fucking good. I absolutely lose control of myself.

"Ryan," I groan. "Oh Ryan that feels so, so, good, oh God, oh Ryan, Ryan, Ryan…"

I'm calling his name over and over again. I can't help it.

"You like that, don't you?" he taunts in my ear. "Payback is a _bitch _isn't it Horatio? I know you like it don't you? Say it Horatio!"

"Ryan!" I exclaim, "I fucking love it!" I move my hips with his, faster and faster.

"What's my name Horatio? Say it H, say my name!" he demands.

"Oh Ryan, Ryan, Ryan," I sing, along with some other incoherent nonsense. My moaning is louder and uncontrollable now. "Ryan, Ryan, Ryan!"

"That's right Horatio. And don't you _ever_ forget it again, understand?" he demands in a voice I only hear rarely.

"I understand, Ryan. I'm so close! Oh Ryan, faster! Harder!" I am shouting now.

He obliges me. I feel it in my ass, my balls tighten.

"AHHHHHHH FUCK! SHIT! RYAN!" I shout at the top of my lungs and my cum shoots out in jets all over us both. Ryan comes right after me, shouting expletives of his own. He slumps on top of me, we are both panting furiously.

**Ryan**

Holy shit, that was hot. I could wake up to that every morning; Horatio shouting my name, moaning, groaning, losing control. I feel a rush of satisfaction that I was able to get such a reaction out of him. I never knew that he could be so vocal. He's usually not one for wasted words, although I wouldn't call what he was saying a waste. I can feel myself growing sticky as the cum dries. I am in desperate need of a shower, but I can't move, and I don't want to. We hear H's cell phone ringing from his bedroom. He mutters a curse, but makes no move to answer it. My phone is the next to start ringing. I look at him; he gives me a short nod. I answer it.

"Yeah?"

It's Frank. "Hey Wolfe. We've got a ton of evidence to process, and if I have to be here, then so do you and the boss."

"I'm coming," I groan, hating to have to move from my spot. "Is H there?" I ask, but of course I already know the answer.

"No he's not, and he's not answering his phone either, which is unlike him. I'm thinking about stopping by there-"

"No!" I cut him off, a little too quickly, and a little too much excitement in my voice.

"What's gotten into you?" he asks.

"Sorry Frank, it's been a crazy weekend. I mean, he was probably away from his phone, like in the shower or something. He's probably trying to call you right now."

"Well, alright,"Frank says. "I'll give him fifteen minutes. You'd better be here in thirty."

"Gotcha."I hang up and hop off of Horatio so that he can go call and get Frank off his back.

**Horatio**

"Horatio, where the heck are you?" Frank demands as soon as he answers his phone. "I called you twice."

"I apologize Frank. I was away from my phone."

"Yeah, uh huh. I'll bet…" he leaves off, knowing that he is crossing the line into my personal life, which I do not allow.

"Anyways, you plan of coming in anytime soon? We got a ton of evidence here."

"I will be there in forty-five. I'll bring you some of your favorite Danish."

Frank chuckles, but keeps his comment to himself. I can almost hear what he's thinking; that I must be feeling guilty or be up to something if I'm going to go through all the trouble of getting his favorite guilty pleasure.

"Sure thing H. Wolfe is on his way too." The very mention of his name sends sensations through me, all the way to my cock.

"I see."

We hang up. I hear the shower running. I knock on the door, telling Ryan that I am leaving for work, and to lock the door behind him.

"Sure thing H," he replies. As I stroll out of the house, my ego is fully sated; but it's more than just my ego. That dreaded cloak of loneliness is finally lifting. I wonder if Ryan feels the same way.

**Trying to keep everyone in character as much as possible, but you never know what goes on behind closed doors!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ryan**

_I bet the neighbors know my name  
Way you screamin' scratchin' yellin',  
Bet the neighbors know my name  
They be stressin' while we sexin',  
I bet the neighbors know my name  
My name my name  
I bet the neighbors know my name  
My my my..._

That's what I hear when I get to the lab. Walter's music is going full blast. He's singing along. It's pretty comical, but that's not what's on my mind. I think back to this morning, when I was stroking Horatio's cock and he was calling my name, just like that. Lucky his neighbors aren't close enough to hear it.

"Wolfe? You alright? You have the strangest grin on your face," Walter says as he studies me closely.

I blush and look away.

"Wait, you like that song don't you? Have you been-"

"Walter!" I exclaim. "It's nothing like that."

"Mmmmm hmmmm, sure, tell me anything. So what's her name?"

"Walter-"I pause, if he only knew…

"You can tell me! I'm your brother from another mother!"

"I can't talk about it-"

"Aha! I knew it! So you're not going to tell me? We'll see about that!" He turns the music up. Oh no. There it is again!

_I bet the neighbors know my name  
Way you screamin scratchin yellin,  
Bet the neighbors know my name  
They be stressin while we sexin  
I bet the neighbors know my name  
My name my name  
I bet the neighbors know my name  
Neighbors know my name  
I bet the neighbors know my name  
Way you screamin' scratchin' yellin',  
Bet the neighbors know my name  
They be stressin' while we sexin'  
I bet the neighbors know my name  
My name my name  
I bet the neighbors know my name_

"Walter, please…" I beg. I'm ready to burst. I know my face must be as red as a lobster.

"Gentlemen."

We both turn to see our red-headed boss, looking at us, his head cocked to the side and one eyebrow raised. Walter hurries to turn the radio down.

"Uh, H…"Walter starts.

"We were just…"I stammer.

"I was in my office, and I could hear loud music, very loud music, coming from the AV lab."

"My bad, H. I was the only one here this morning," Walter apologizes.

"I see." He need not tell us to kill the noise, it is understood. "Ryan, may I see you in my office please?"

"Uh sure," I reply.

When I get to the office he is standing in his favorite pose, staring out of the window.

"Close the door please," he says. I hurry to comply.

"Ryan," he says still facing the window. "I am sure you understand how important it is to maintain discretion."

"Yes H. Of course," I answer, slightly indignant. Did he actually think I would tell someone what we've been doing?

"Good. Because if this got out it will make our jobs a lot more difficult."

"I understand."He is silent for a while, just staring out of the window.

"Was there anything else?"I ask. I don't like being ignored.

"Yes, please have a report on the footage of the traffic accident to me by one pm."

"Sure thing."

"Thank you."

I get up to leave. I'm a little upset at how cool his voice was. I'm starting to think that maybe this was a mistake.

**Horatio**

Damn that Walter.

I'm in my office, minding my own business after delivering Frank his precious Danish. I pretend not to notice the look he gives me, and that smirk on his face. He knows something is up, but I will never confirm. I am trying to concentrate and put my morning treat out of my mind. But I can't help flashing back to it. I remember the way I was moaning and wailing, and all he was doing was stroking me with his hand. But I'm not embarrassed. If he can generate that kind of reaction from me with a hand job imagine what would happen if he…

_I bet the neighbors know my name  
Way you screamin' scratchin' yellin',  
Bet the neighbors know my name  
They be stressin' while we sexin',  
I bet the neighbors know my name  
My name my name  
I bet the neighbors know my name  
My my my..._

I hear that coming from the AV lab down the hall. What the…? Is Ryan trying to send me a message? No, he wouldn't do that. I peer out of my office. I see Walter taunting Ryan, trying to get information out of him. Ryan is blushing furiously. When I step into the lab, all music and jokes come to a stop and they both start stammering apologies. I brush it off and call Ryan to my office. I remind him that what happened between us must remain between us. He immediately goes on the defensive; offended that I would even imply that he would mention it to anyone. But I have to be sure. I can't run the risk of ruining both of our careers over something that is no one's business.

Of course it is against the law to discriminate based on sexual orientation. I am not worried about losing my job. But the taunting and harassment I could do without. Also, I don't want to create another target for _Mala Noche_. The press would have a field day with this information. And I don't need another reason for Stetler to get on my case. He finds it impossible to mind his own business.

The next week is awkward to say the least. Our caseload picks up, which leads to me having to call in night shift to assist us; not to mention the overtime that the higher ups will be bitching about. This, combined with refereeing petty squabbles between day and night shifts have left me in a very bad mood.

I barely speak to Ryan, for several reasons. One because we are so busy and two because I want to give him time to think about what he really wants to do. I want to make sure he wasn't just reaching out to me because he was lonely and I was the first available warm body. I know being lonely was part of it; but who made the first move? An argument can be made that we both did. I can feel Ryan's rage building; I know he's going to blow soon. It happens Thursday night, around midnight. I had just gotten home when I hear someone banging on my door. I know who it is.

I open the door. Ryan steps in; the look in his eye is murderous.

"Ok Horatio, what the hell kind of game are you playing?"he demands.

It's going to be a long night.

"**Neighbors Know My Name" is a song by Trey Songz. A little comic relief, but totally accurate, wouldn't you say?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ryan**

Horatio steps aside so that I can enter the house.

"Ryan," he starts, trying to make small talk. "It's been a long day. Can I offer you a-"

"Cut the crap Horatio," I snap. He looks at me with that sideways glance.

"Ryan, what is troubling you?" he asks, as if he doesn't know.

"You heard me the first time! What kind of game are you playing?"

"What do you mean by 'game' Ryan?" he asks, getting more serious.

"Last week you couldn't keep your hand out of my pants and your tongue out of my mouth and now you barely say two words to me? Am I some kind of play thing to you?"I demand.

Horatio grabs me and pushes me roughly up against the wall. I see a flash of anger in his eyes. "And just _what_ do you mean by that Ryan?" he demands through clenched teeth. I feel a flutter of fear in my stomach, but I'm too angry to care right now.

"You heard exactly what I said, Horatio. First you lecture me in your office about keeping your little secret. Then you practically ignore me all week. And I know what you said about being discreet on the job," I say before he can cut in. "But there's no reason for you to be so distant. All that's missing is for you to start calling me 'Mr. Wolfe' again."

He tightens his grip on me. "Let's get a few things straight Ryan. First of all, it not _my _secret, it's _our_ secret. I told you why I wanted to maintain discretion. Second, not only have we been swamped this week but I've had to deal with the posturing between you guys and night shift. I don't use people Ryan, and I take offense to the accusation that I would use you for my personal pleasure."He does sound deeply insulted and almost hurt.

"You could have at least called me." I sound like a woman when I said that.

"I might say the same about you," he countered. But it's different, or perhaps not. I was so busy sulking about being ignored that I didn't even consider calling or even sending a text. Suddenly, my fatigue catches up to me. I have grown weary of this entire conversation.

"Alright, maybe I overreacted. Now if you'll let me go I'll be on my way," I replied. He still had me pinned against the wall in his iron grip.

He releases me. I make for the door, but he puts his hand on the knob. I turn around to face him. "Let's talk," he says. I make my way to the couch; he goes to the kitchen and retrieves two beers. He sits in the king's chair, as usual and watches me. I open the ice cold beer and take a long gulp.

"Tell me Ryan, what are your expectations?" he asks me. If he had asked me that question three days ago I would have said. 'I didn't know.' But I know now.

"I'm tired of being alone," I sigh. "I really was enjoying your company and not just for…that…" I blush. The corners of his mouth turn up slightly. "I would like to…spend more time with you." There, I said it. I'm proud of myself. "What are _your_ expectations, H?"

"Well Ryan," he gets up and joins me on the couch. "We have the same expectations with one notable exception. Lately, I haven't been one for casual dating. I am looking for something more permanent," he says honestly. "I'm much older than you. We are at two different stages in life. If that's too much for you to handle, you can back out now, no hard feelings."

There he goes with his assumptions. "You know what they say about assuming, Horatio. Don't be so certain that I'm not looking for something more permanent as well. I'm tired of going home alone and striking out on the dating scene. I know how old you are, and I don't care. It's not too much for me to handle, but…"I pause. "Can we take it slow? I mean, I enjoyed everything we did, but maybe that's why I'm so high strung."

He smiles that irresistible smile at me. "I couldn't agree more." He goes to his stereo and puts on some soft jazz music. "This is more appropriate music, don't you think?" He asks, obviously referring to the fiasco on Sunday.

I laugh and gesture for him to join me on the couch. He kicks off his shoes, unbuttons his shirt a little more and reclines his head against me. I run my fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp. He lets out a deep sigh. "What was the name of that artist anyway?" he asks me.

"He calls himself Trey Songz," I answer. "Very popular on the hip hop and R&B scene." I momentarily cease massaging his scalp. He nudges my hand, urging me to continue.

**Horatio**

The evening was the most natural thing in the world; coming home after a long day at work, listening to jazz and just talking. As he massaged my scalp, I can't think of a time when I've felt more relaxed. I could definitely get used to this, and so could Ryan. But my apprehension starts to creep up on me. Something tells me that this brand new relationship will be tested, and very soon. I try to push those thoughts away, to tuck them into that corner of my mind where I put all my worries. _Just enjoy the moment, _I tell myself. _Don't be so pessimistic._

We both fall asleep on the couch. I wake up to Ryan adjusting to accommodate my weight and trying to get more comfortable. We go in my room and climb in my bed under all the covers. Out of respect for his wishes I keep my boxers on. His skin feels good against mine.

We sleep well as usual, and we hate to get up the next day. Ryan leaves early to go home and shower and change clothes. I suggest that he bring a few items to leave here.

**Ryan**

For the first time after leaving Horatio's I'm not the least bit embarrassed or ashamed. I feel so relaxed, rested and natural. I suppose it's the euphoria of being in a new relationship. Then it hits me. I'm in a relationship. With a man. That man is Horatio Caine, the badass cop from Miami that strikes fear into all his enemies; be they criminals, cops, judges or whatever. My _boss_. And now my man.

I don't know if you could call my college experiences actual relationships. But there is one notable similarity: the fact that we have to keep it quiet. Not that I could see myself showing PDA with H anyway. I know he's a private man and he does have a point about maintaining discretion.

I feel like I'm floating above the clouds for the next three weeks. We've cracked all of our cases, except for the stripper in the dumpster, but Eric and Calleigh are the leads on that one. Graveyard shift is back where they belong. And best of all, I have spent almost every night of it with Horatio, my boyfriend. We make dinner together; he's teaching me how to cook. I find that he likes to fish during his time off and read murder mysteries. His favorite poet is Edgar Allen Poe. We both like Ernest Hemmingway and F. Scott Fitzgerald. He finds out how much I like video games and science fiction. I'm also into astrology. I'm a Cancer and Horatio's an Aries. Horatio doesn't believe in astrology but he indulges me. Most Aries' don't believe in it, not realizing that not believing is one of their distinguishing characteristics. We have a morning ritual in which I read our horoscopes over breakfast, and at dinner or when we get off work we compare events of the day to see if the horoscope was right. It usually is; which Horatio dismisses as mere coincidence.

One Tuesday morning Horatio and I are talking and he says they are finally making a break in the case of the stripper in the dumpster.

"We have narrowed the list of clients to five suspects," he says. "We are going to interview them all today. I hear one of them is an ex football player."

"Oh?" I say, mildly interested. "Oh H, check this out. My horoscope says that someone from my past will resurface."

He chuckles. "Is that so?"

"Yeah, it is. Now you'd better go if you plan to be the first one to work as usual."

He stands and gives me a quick kiss on the lips. "See you later."

When I get to work, there is a swarm of press on the steps. Apparently they have caught wind of the ex football player who is on our list of suspects. Erica sticks a mike in my face.

"CSI Wolfe, can you tell us the identity of the football player in question?" she asks.

"No comment," I say and I hurry past her.

"So you don't know?" she presses, never one to give up.

"No comment," I throw over my shoulder.

I make my way to the third floor where Eric and Calleigh have one guy hemmed up. I can't see his face, but his high priced attorney arrives and kills the interview. As he leaves, I catch his face.

Julian Summers.

**Notes:**

**In case you need a refresher, Julian Summers is Ryan's first male lover, see chapter four.**

**According to their profiles, Horatio's birthday is April 7****th**** and Ryan's is July 3****rd****. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Ryan**

We lock eyes. He recognizes me instantly.

"Ryan?" he says.

I nod. "Hello Julian."

He grips me in a bear hug. "How you doing man! It's been what, fifteen years?"

I shake him off, embarrassed that everyone, including Horatio, has witnessed this awkward reunion.

"I've been…" I let the unfinished statement hang in the air. Julian has all of his attention on me.

"I see you've done well for yourself. A cop, eh? And a CSI! But then again, you were brilliant back in college. If it weren't for you I wouldn't have passed chemistry!"

Alright, I've got to end this. A friendly reunion with an old flame turned suspect is never a good idea. Especially in front of _Horatio_, who has his eyes on me. This is a catastrophe waiting to happen.

"Listen, Julian-"

"Mr. Summers we really should get going," his lawyer cuts in.

"Don't leave town," Eric warns him.

"You haven't charged my client with anything. He is free to come and go as he pleases."

"You heard what I said," Eric growls sharply.

"Anyway," Julian completely turns his back on Eric and everyone else to face me. "Do you have a card?" he asks me. I can see Eric glaring at me.

"Look, I'm not in charge of your case…" I trail off again. I wish I were anywhere else right now, like in front of a firing squad.

"That's hardly the point is it?" his lawyer cuts in again. " You people have insisted that we keep the lines of communication open. Why can't he have your card?"

He's right, but I know this is going to be a problem later.

"Eric Delko and Calleigh Duquesne are in charge of this case-"

"That's right, so if you have anything to say, you will deal with _me._" Eric snaps, cutting me off. He rips out his card and hands it to Julian, who takes it and hands it to his lawyer without even looking at it.

"Ma'am?" The lawyer turns to Calleigh. She hands him a card.

Finally everyone turns to me. I take out my card and hand it to his lawyer. Julian takes my card from his lawyer and puts it in his shirt pocket. Eric is burning with rage, and Horatio is studying me closely. Geez, where is the firing squad when you need them?

Everyone's attention shifts away from me when they hear the shrill voice of a woman shrieking and cursing down the hall.

"Don't touch me!" she shrieks and shakes an officer's arm off of her. "Where is my husband?" she demands. "You are holding him without cause!" It is none other than Dawne Taylor.

"Why are you here?" she squawks at Julian. "Is this about that stupid stripper they found in the trash?" she demands insensitively.

"Madam, her name is Alissa Martinez," Horatio steps closer and takes control of the situation.

She glares at Horatio. "I don't give a damn what her name was. My husband was with me that night! He had nothing to do with her death."

"Credit card receipts say otherwise," Eric said.

Her glare slides past Eric to me. "I know you," she says, recognizing me. "Bryan, right?"

"Ryan," I correct her.

"Whatever," she huffs. "Are you going to let them do this to my husband? We were all friends back in college. You know he had nothing to do with this!"

"Ma'am I would hardly call him a friend if you can't even remember his name," Horatio says.

She narrows her eyes at Horatio. It's then that I get a good look at her. Her wholesome girl next door look is gone. Too many plastic surgeries and bleach jobs have turned her into some sort of hideous creature hidden behind pancake makeup and fake breasts. I'm sure that diamond necklace she wearing costs more than I will ever make in my life. It looks out of place on her.

"Well we're leaving," his lawyer informs us. "If we find out anything relevant to the case, we will be in touch."

"Do that," Horatio says as they walk off.

Julian turns around and gives me a nod before stepping onto the glass elevator.

Eric grabs my shirt and backs me up against the wall. "What the hell was that?" he demands in a rage.

I shove him off of me. "What are you talking about?" I shoot back.

"You just railroading my case like that!" he's coming back towards me.

"I didn't do anything!" I exclaim. "That was him! I can't help it if I know him."

"You're going to ruin this case, I know it!" he says through clenched teeth. "Just like you used to do with your reporter girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend!" I shout, suddenly feeling like this whole conversation was immature.

"Whatever," he says "Just stay off this case or I'll-"

"Eric," Horatio intervenes. "You need to calm down and realize what Mr. Summers is trying to do here. He is attempting to sow discord between the team and he is succeeding."

Eric doesn't reply, he just storms off.

"I'll go talk to him," Calleigh says, taking off after him.

"The rest of you can return to work," Horatio says to the gathering crowd. I turn to leave, like I actually think he will let me.

"Ryan, I will see you in my office," he informs me.

As soon as I close the door, it starts.

"Who was that?" he asks. This time, he's not facing away from me. He's looking dead at me, trying to read my expression and gauge my reaction.

"Julian and I knew each other in college."

"I see," Horatio says. He walks towards me and them stops. "How well did you know him?" he asks, his question heavy with double meaning.

"What?" I ask, immediately getting defensive and thinking that maybe Horatio would back off. I should have known better.

"I asked _how well did you know him_?" he repeats himself; not something he's fond of.

"What are you trying to say?" I demand.

"You still haven't answered my question."

"We had a few classes together. I tutored him in chemistry."

"Is that all?"

"What do you mean by that?" I ask.

"Did you date him?"

"He's been dating that bleach-blond piece of plastic since college," I reply, hoping that would be the end of it. It wasn't.

"Did you sleep with him?"

My head snaps up. "What?"

"You heard the question, Ryan. Did you _sleep_ with him?"

"I don't see how that's relevant to this case-"

"I beg to differ. It is totally relevant to this case. Now answer the question please."

"No."

"No you didn't sleep with him, or no you will not answer the question."

"Take your pick." I turn to leave.

"Ryan-"

I don't wait to hear what he has to say. I make my way down to the weapons room to clean my gun. It's been almost two weeks since I have done so. Luckily, Calleigh wasn't there. I wasn't ready to talk about it yet. My cell phone rings. I don't recognize the number but I know who it is.

"This is Ryan Wolfe."

"Hello Ryan," Julian breathes into the phone.


	11. Chapter 11

**Horatio**

I wanted to blow that jackass's smug little face off as soon as I saw him touch Ryan. Was it out of jealousy? Perhaps. He was practically flirting with him in front of everyone, especially me. I know they had something going on in college, but I wanted to her Ryan say it. I was more than a little pissed that he didn't answer the question, although I already knew the answer, didn't I?

So yes, I had ample reasons not to like him personally. However, I have a feeling that not only will he turn the investigation into a circus, but he will test my relationship.

The latter might get him killed.

**Ryan**

"What is it Julian?" I hiss, not in the mood to deal with his games.

"So snappy," he comments. "I wanted to meet you for a drink to catch up."

"No," I say almost as soon as he gets the request out.

"Why not?" he asks.

"I already told you, CSI Delko and Duquesne are in charge of your case-"

"If I wanted to talk about the case, I wouldn't ask you to meet me for a mojito at The Shark Bar," he said.

No way. The Shark Bar is the worst kept secret gay bar in Miami.

"You know that's not going to happen. We can go to the Fuego," I decided, knowing that I wasn't going to get out of seeing him.

"The Fuego. Why so far out?" He asks.

_To throw off suspicion, _I thought. _To keep Eric, Calleigh, and especially Horatio off my back. _

**Horatio**

"Cal, have you seen Ryan?" I ask Calleigh. The last intern I encountered said he headed down this way.

"He was down here cleaning his gun," she answered. "But he got a phone call and left."

My jaw clenched. It's not like Ryan to leave without telling me where he was going. Unless… No, that had _better_ _not_ be who he's meeting.

"Horatio? Is everything alright?" Calleigh asks, studying me closely.

"I don't know yet," I replied. "Do you have any idea who he was talking to?"

Calleigh hesitated. "Horatio, I don't make it a habit to listen in on people's conversations…"

"But?" I prompted, raising my eyebrow.

"I heard him say Julian's name. And I heard him mention Fuego," she said. "I was going to confront him when he got back-"

"Not necessary, I'll take care of it. But mention this conversation to no one, especially Eric." There's no telling what Eric would do if he finds out Ryan went to meet this asshole Julian. But he needn't worry about Eric. He needs to worry about me.

As I'm driving to the secluded bar on the edge of town I remember the horoscope that Ryan read to me this morning. _Stay your temper, lest you regret it. _Ryan had laughed and said that out of all of us, no one was more even tempered, except Calleigh. I wonder if he will feel that way later.

**Ryan**

Julian tries to hug me again, I shake him off. I want to sit at the bar in public, but somehow I get the feeling that that is a bad idea.

"So how have you been?" he asks me as soon as I sit down.

"Fine, thank you," I reply briskly.

"Why so choppy?" he asks. "You didn't used to be so hard. Unless-"

"Enough," I cut him off. "What is it that you want, Julian?"

"To catch up just like I said. Can't old friends get together to shoot the breeze?"

"We weren't friends," I reply. I don't want to think about those memories. I left that in the past, didn't I?

"Look. About that," he starts. "I would like to apologize for how that went down. No let me finish," he says before I can cut him off. "I was too busy thinking about myself and my image to realize how much I really hurt you."

He sounds genuine, but I'm not ready to forgive him yet.

"My life has been pure hell for the past eleven years," he started. "The reason I broke up with you is because Dawne got pregnant," he explained.

"I don't remember that," I said.

"Well she lost it, or she was never pregnant, one of those. But her dad, the Dean, made me marry her before I signed with the Sharks. Everything was cool for the first year or two. Then Dawne started to get jealous and suspicious. She kept running to her dad, who was by then running for congress. It was a nightmare. All we did was fight. She moved out of the house and back in with her parents for a year. After she came back, things went from bad to worse."

"Why didn't you just get a divorce?" I asked, in spite of myself. Might as well hear the whole story.

"Image," he answered. "Her dad wouldn't hear of it. And my agent advised against it as well."

"So what happened then?" I asked.

"We coped in our own ways," he answered. "She did her thing, and I did mine. She turned her attention to plastic surgery and Vicodin, while I played and…" he trails off. I know exactly what he was going to say.

"Had affairs with men," I answered for him. He nodded.

"I was discreet," he insisted. "But she found out anyway. She's been blackmailing me ever since. If I divorce her, she will go public."

I almost felt sorry for him. Almost. Then I realize the huge risk I have made by coming here. There could be someone in this bar right now, taking pictures of this conversation. I'm such an idiot! I rise to leave.

"Wait," he says. "You never told me how you were doing. Are you seeing someone?"

"That's none of your business," I'm quick to reply.

"Oh c'mon Ryan, you can tell me. I'll bet it's that Red-headed cop who was staring me down at the police station."

What the hell? Did he just pull that name out of his hat or something?

"What the hell would make you say that?" I demand. "Besides, everyone there was doing the same thing."

"That may be," he replies. "But not all of them followed us out here." He nods towards the bar.

I turn to see Horatio headed towards us, his face expressionless. Or so it would seem.

**Thank you for reading. It saddens me that I haven't been receiving many reviews, so please, please, please take a few minutes to write a review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Horatio**

We're all in a standoff, the three of us. The asshole with a smug look, Ryan looking embarrassed, and me seething with rage and anxious to mess up this pretty boy's face. But that's not why I'm here.

"H-" Ryan starts.

"We can talk outside," I interrupt; trying to make sure my voice is not shaking, because I am shaking with anger on the inside.

I turn on my heel and walk out, knowing that both he and that asshole will follow me. I scan the parking lot looking for security cameras. I spot three. This is not a safe place to talk, but I can't wait until we get home.

I walk out to the furthest corner of the parking lot. Ryan and the asshole catch up. The asshole is the first to speak.

"Horatio, is it? Ryan and I were just-"

"That's Lieutenant Caine to you," I reply, cutting him off. "And you can beat it."

"Ryan and I were just catching up when you arrived," he replies ever so innocently. "We weren't finished talking-"

"Julian," Ryan says calmly, never taking his eyes off me. "I think you should leave."

"Why?" he asks, as if he doesn't know the answer to that question. "We didn't discuss the case, I'm sure you will confirm. So as your _boss_ that should be the only think he should be concerned about." He turns to face me. "Do you make it a habit to follow all your employees? Or is it just Ryan that you are so worried about?" he challenges.

It would please me to snap his neck right now. I scan through my mind for some reasons that I shouldn't. There are a few, so I don't. I step closer. He's tall, at least three inches taller than me. I don't care.

"Listen to me," I say in a warning tone, my voice edged in steel. Now I have his attention. "My business with Ryan does not, and will _never_ concern you; and since you and I have no business at this time, I strongly recommend that your remove yourself from my presence while you still can."

He gets the message, but makes one last attempt to challenge me. "That sounded like a threat, Lieutenant."

"It wasn't," I reply. "But as a police officer I'm allowed to defend myself if I feel threatened. I've asked you to leave twice and you refuse to do so. I would hate to have to result to force." There, that did it.

Once he's gone I turn to Ryan. "There's a deserted beach just outside of town. Meet me there."

**Ryan**

As I drive to the beach I am filled with apprehension, and let me be honest, a little fear. Not that I think Horatio would hit me, I am sure he wouldn't. But his temper has been mounting since we had that little tiff in his office earlier. I wondered how he figured out where I was. I didn't take the Hummer, and I turned off the GPS in my car. I'm pretty sure he didn't track me by phone either. Wait. I ran into Calleigh on the way out of the lab. Could she have overheard my conversation? That had to be it. And Horatio questioned her and she told him what she heard. I'm not mad at her, though. I was careless.

I walk up to Horatio, who is staring out at the ocean. The silvery moon is shining down on the water, causing it to glimmer like a thousand diamonds. It's a beautiful night, perfect for making love on the beach.

**Horatio**

I hear his footsteps behind me. It's such a beautiful night on this beach. I wish we were here for any other reason.

"Horatio-"

"What were you doing there with him Ryan?"

"He called me and asked me to meet him."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Silence. I can almost feel the guilt pouring off of him in droves. "I'm not obligated to report my whereabouts to you at all times," he answered defensively.

Wrong answer."You _are_ when you're on the clock," I snap, whirling around to face him. My temper finally breaks. "I am your boss so yes; I should know where you are at all times. I could suspend you for meeting with a suspect without my knowledge."

"I'm sure that's not what this is about," he shoots back. "He didn't even bring up the case."

"Well what did you talk about then? If he didn't want to give you information about the case, then why did he want to meet you on the edge of town?" I demand, walking closer to him.

"He wanted to catch up," Ryan explained. "He talked about himself and asked me what I had been up to."

"Did you tell him about us?"I demand. I know he didn't, but sometimes Ryan had a way of giving information away without knowing it.

"Of course not!" he exclaims, indignant. "But…" he stops, trailing off. Dammit, here it comes.

"But _what_ Ryan? What did you tell him?"

"I didn't tell him anything!" he insisted. "But he asked about you. He asked if we were seeing each other. I said no and he didn't believe me. Then you proved his point by following us and showing up at the bar."

"So what you're saying Ryan," I pause, trying to control myself. "Is that this is _my_ fault?"

"I didn't say that," Ryan said. "But how about a little trust and confidence in me? We wouldn't be having this conversation if I were Eric. He's your favorite, after all."

I knew he and Eric rivaled for my favor, but this was hardly the time to discuss it. "Eric has nothing to do with you sneaking off to meet your ex without telling me," I blurted out. Damn, I was trying to play the whole boss/employee angle, and not to reveal my insecurity.

"So that's what this is about. What did you think I was going to do? Sleep with him?"

**Ryan**

As soon as the words are out of my mouth I regret them. Horatio flinches and I see the anger and rage flash in his eyes. "I should hope not," he says slowly through clenched teeth, emphasizing each word. "For yours and his sake."

I feel the adrenaline coursing through my veins. "H, it was nothing like that. I told you-"

"You _didn't_ tell me whether you had slept with him or not," he cuts me off. "As your boyfriend I have a right to know." He waits for me to answer the question.

"Yes we slept together," I answer, finally admitting it out loud. "But he seduced me and then dumped me after I helped him pass chemistry class." I turn my back on Horatio. It does hurt a little. Not because I still have feelings for him but just the humiliation of it all.

Horatio comes up behind be and wraps him arms around my waist. "I'm sorry to hear that. He didn't deserve you then, and he definitely doesn't deserve you now, especially since you're _mine_." He emphasizes, kissing me on the back of my neck. His possessive tone is turning me on. Of course Horatio picks up on this.

"Let's go home and I'll show you who you belong to," he says, squeezing my behind.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hope you like this chapter! It is umm, umm, good!**

**Ryan**

It's all I can do to stay within the speed limit on the way to H's house. I know any cop that stopped me would let me go, but it would slow the process. My cock is rock hard just thinking about what he's going to do to me. We haven't done anything other than kiss in weeks, per my request.

**Horatio**

Tonight's the night. We will consummate our relationship. I will make him mine forever by making love to him.

Then I will fuck him senseless.

**Ryan**

He attacks me as soon as I get into the door, pushing me up against the wall and crushing our bodies together. He grounds his rock hard cock into mine. He takes his tongue out of my mouth only long enough to lift my shirt up over my head and throw it on the floor. I rip at his designer shirt, sending buttons popping off and making little tapping noises as they hit the floor. We move toward the bedroom, leaving a trail of clothes in our wake. By the time we get to the guest bathroom, we are both completely naked.

"Ryan," he says in between kisses. "I want you to take a shower and meet me in the bedroom."

I let out a little whine, which cause him to shudder. I grab his cock and start stroking. He moans and almost loses his resolve. "Be a good boy and do what I said," he breathes in my ear.

"Ok," I pant. "But you'd better make it worth my while."

**Horatio**

After a quick shower I light some candles and wait for Ryan to come to me. I don't want it completely dark; I want to be able to see that sexy body of his. I study my own body. I'm in remarkably good shape for my fifty-two years; wow, am I really that old? I suppose I am; I starting to feel it, and definitely starting to look it. Ryan's almost twenty years younger than me. I wonder if I will be able to keep up with him. My stamina probably isn't what it used to be; and I haven't been with anyone in a long time. I tuck these insecurities back into the corner of my mind. Ryan enters my bedroom wearing nothing but a towel and steam rolling off of his skin.

**Ryan**

Horatio wastes no time in coming after me. As he steps towards me, his eyes are hazy with that lusty, hungry look that I like. He wraps his arms around my waist and draws me in for a kiss. I feel the cool air as my towel lands on the floor in a pool around my feet.

He leads me to the bed, lying me down gently and climbing on top of me. He kisses me softly at first, then deepens the kiss. I wrap my arms around his strong back and cup his ass. He shivers and raises my arms above my head, mumbling something about not being able to concentrate. He moves to my neck, and then licks a trail to my ear, nipping gently on the outer edge. I let out a whimper, which ignites his simmering lust. He moans, low and long; I feel his body vibrating.

He travels to my nipple, swirling his tongue around the hardened bud before taking in his mouth and nipping gently.

"Uhhhhh…." I whimper. Damn, that feels so good! "Horatio…" I moan. He trembles, but doesn't stop. The other nipple cries out for attention, so he moves to its twin, bathing it with his tongue and driving me mad. He kisses a trail further, further, further down south. Is he going to…

**Horatio**

"Oh!" Ryan cries out when I wrap my mouth around his cock. He's trembling. I have to hold him still so I can concentrate. I concentrate on the head, sucking the pre-cum and digging my tongue into the slit. He lets out a fresh wail and calls out my name. My mouth travels down his length, slowly taking more and more in, bobbing my head back and forth. I'll bet Ryan has no idea that I've never done this before. The few male partners I've taken have always been more than willing to do my bidding.

"Harder…" Ryan pants. "Suck me harder Horatio…please…" he begs. My lips clamp down, I increase the suction, making little slurping noises and massaging his balls. He grabs fistfuls of my hair and pulls hard, exciting a sucking frenzy in me. I somehow manage to moisten my finger, and slip it into him. Geez, he's impossibly tight. It's going to take a while to stretch him out. I smile in satisfaction, knowing that no one has had access to that sweet ass in a long time. I penetrate deeper, finding that sweet spot that I'm looking for. When I find it, I rub it back and forth before pressing it.

"AHhhhh!" Ryan cries out. I close in for the kill; pressing on his prostate and humming, sending vibrations all down his cock and straight to his ass.

"Horatio!" He screams out. His hips are bucking wildly and his cum is everywhere. I lick up some, wipe my mouth and tell him to turn over.

**Ryan**

My OCD starts to take over and I must run to the restroom to wash my cum and H's saliva off of me. By the time I return, H is waiting for me with a bottle of _Liquid Satin_ a lubricant. Suddenly, the realization of what he's about to do hits me.

"No KY jelly?" I say nervously.

H beckons me to the bed. "Hold out your hand," he says. He drops a bit on my hand and rubs it in slow circles. "This is much better," he whispers in my ear. He's right.

"Now I want you to relax," he says. I'm still trembling. He turns me around and bends me over so that I am on all fours on the bed. My trembling increases. He starts kissing the back of my neck, traveling down my spine. He massages my cheeks in slow circles and gently spreads them apart. I brace for his finger, but it is not his finger that I feel tickling the outer ring of my ass. It is his tongue.

"Oh!" I cry out. As his tongue makes his way inside, I begin to rock back and forth, desperate to continue the pleasure. His tongue swirls around and then travels up the crack of my ass; my legs are trembling and while I am lost in a sea of pleasure he sticks one well lubricated finger into my ass, massaging gently on my prostate. Once I begin to relax he inserts another. After he inserts three and stretches me some more, he leans down and whispers in my ear. "Are you ready?" I nod. I see him reach for a gold and black wrapped condom and hear him tear it open and roll it down his cock. I brace myself again. I feel him at my entrance.

"I want you to relax," he says soothingly. "Just relax."

He takes me with one smooth, quick thrust. I gasp and cry out, more out surprise than pain. He gives me time to adjust, I can feel him throbbing inside me and trembling, struggling to remain still until I am ready.

"Ok," I say. He starts out slow and steady, letting out a small moan each time he thrusts in. I start to get impatient. "Faster," I encourage. He speeds up a little, but not enough.

"Come on H," I taunt. "Is that the best you can do? Take me like I know you want to!"

That's all he needs to hear. He shoves my face into the pillow and grabs firm hold of my hips and slams into me, again and again. My cries of pleasure are muffled by the pillows but I can hear him loud and clear, panting, cursing and calling my name.

"Oh Ryan, Ryan, Ryan…" he pants. "You feel so good, so goddamn good, so fucking good…mmmm…"he keeps a firm steady pace. I grab hold of my cock and start stroking, desperate to come when he does. I clench my muscles tight.

"That's right, tighten that ass up; _my ass_, you hear me Ryan? Your mines now! Say it Ryan! Who do you belong to?" He slams into my ass to bring his point home.

"Oh god, I belong to you Horatio!" I wail. I'm calling his name over and over again. He's calling mine. He speeds up, I know what's coming I can feel myself climaxing too.

"I'm coming…now…right now…OH! RYAN!" he shouts my name loud enough to shake the foundation of the house. I find my release shortly afterward. He carefully removes the condom and throws it away before slumping down on the bed and falling asleep almost immediately. I curl up beside him and throw a blanket over the both of us.

**Hope you enjoyed this lemony treat! Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Horatio**

When I wake up the next morning, it feels like I've never been to sleep. Instead of finding my Ryan snoozing next to me I hear the shower running. I glance at my clock. Eight forty-seven and two missed calls. I roll off the bed, my body feels like lead. Maybe I overdid it last night; after all, I'm not twenty seven anymore. But I couldn't help myself. Listening to Ryan scream my name as I buried my cock into his sweet little ass was like a drug. I strip the sheets off the bed and take them to the washer. I notice that the condom packet has been thrown away and the lubricant is back in the night stand drawer.

"H? You up?" Ryan calls from the shower.

"Yeah," I answer back. My voice sounds old and tired.

"Well, get in here!" Ryan exclaims.

I step into the steaming shower with my lover. After bidding me a good morning, he scrubs me clean with his hands. I feel the fatigue leaving my body. He kneels down in front of me.

"Ryan, what are you doing?" I ask, looking down at him into those beautiful hazel eyes. He smiles an evil little smile before taking the head of my cock in his mouth.

"Ummmmmmm," I moan as he works me back and forth in his mouth. I suck in my breath and he runs his tongue along the underside of my cock before taking the head back in his mouth and sucking hard.

"Ryan!" I call out. He sucks hungrily and furiously, oblivious to my bucking hips and me practically trying to rip his hair out by the roots. "Ryan," I moan, "I'm going to-"I'm cut off by my own orgasm. "Ryan!" I shout, releasing myself into his willing mouth, as well as in his face and on his chest. I shut off the shower and practically drag him back to the bedroom, where I take him again, fucking him senseless, until we both collapse on the floor in a sweaty heap. The sound of my cell phone ringing spoils my euphoria.

"What?" I yell into the phone. It's Frank.

"Horatio, where the hell are you? It's nine thirty and this prick and his lawyer have been here for forty-five minutes waiting to give a statement."

"Eric and Calleigh are there," I snap. "He can give it to them."

"He insisted that you be here."

I growl, suppressing my irritation. This asshole is clearly trying to manipulate us.

"I'll be there by ten." Shit, I didn't give myself a lot of time. It's at least a fifteen minute drive to the station. "Where the hell is his college buddy? He's not here either."

I clench my fists hard. "I sent Ryan on assignment. See you soon." I hang up unceremoniously. Ryan is studying me closely.

"You look pretty pissed. It must be about Ju-"

I hold up my hand to stop him. "I do not want to hear that name spoken in this house."

Ryan shrugs. "Fine by me."

I stroll towards the shower. "I'm gonna hop in the shower. _Alone_ this time," I emphasize, grinning at his pouty look because I won't let him join me. "If you get in there I will never make it to work."I slap him on his ass as I walk by. "Be there by ten-thirty. If anyone asks you where you've been, just say that I sent you to follow up on a case."

"Will do." He catches me in a kiss, not a soft one but the lewd kiss of a horny lover. He grinds his hard cock into mine. "One more go, baby. Please?"

He broke me. How could I resist that beg? We make it a quickie, promising to take our time later.

I'm in an extremely good mood when I stroll into the station an hour later, smiling blandly at the murderous look on Frank's face. I'm going to have to tell him something.

I walk into the interrogation room and come face to face with my latest enemy.

"Good morning Lieutenant Caine," he smirks. "So glad you could join us. We've been waiting an awfully long time. What kept you?"

**Ryan**

I leave thirty minutes later like Horatio said, and take the long route. The cushions massage my sore ass, which has been pounded three times by my red stallion since last night. I christened Horatio that nickname after he brought me to my third screaming climax of the morning. He likes it.

When I get to work I head toward the ballistics lab. I need to talk to Calleigh. She is there logging some newly confiscated firearms into evidence.

"Calleigh," I start. "About last night."

She puts down the gun. "What about it?" she asks expectantly.

"I wasn't trying to interfere with your case," I say.

"Then why did you go to meet him?" she asks, point blank.

"I needed to talk to him. To make sure that he wasn't going to start anything. We didn't discuss the case, I swear."

She ponders on this a moment. "OK," she says. I guess she decides that I'm telling the truth.

"One more question Ryan," she says.

"Shoot."

"Were you two involved in college?"

**Horatio**

"Do you have anything to tell us that is pertinent to this case, Mr. Summers?" I ask, completely ignoring his other question.

"Is Ryan-"

"CSI Wolfe is on assignment," I cut him off. I don't want to hear Ryan's name pass his lips. "Anything you have to say you will say to me or CSI Delko here."

"Fine," he says, letting out a long, exaggerated sigh. He tells us that the stripper was hired for a private party by one of his friends, but she didn't want to have sex. They got into it and he refused to pay her, so the owner of the club sent two henchmen to get the money out of him.

"When was the last time you saw him?" Eric asked.

"That night that you found Alissa in the dumpster. He stopped by the club, but the bouncer wouldn't let him in."

"I see. Thank you very much, Mr. Summers. We'll be in touch." Summers and his lawyer rise to leave.

"Lieutenant Caine?"

I turn. "What is it?"

He hands me a folded piece of paper. "Could you give this to Ryan please?"

I take the paper and place it in my jacket pocket. It takes all my willpower not to break his smug little jaw. I utter one word. "Leave."

They leave and Eric turns to me. "What does it say?"

"I don't know, Eric. The message is for Mr. Wolfe, not me."

Eric growls in annoyance. "Aren't you going to read it?" I shake my head.

"H, I don't like this," Eric says. "What was up between the two of them anyway? I think they were 'more than friends' if you know what I mean."

I know all too well what he means. "What makes you say that?" I ask.

"The way that guy was flirting with Ryan yesterday. I mean, you saw him. And now it all makes sense. Ryan must be…" he trails off.

"Must be what Eric?" I prompt. I want to hear him say it.

"A fag," he spat. "Or he goes both ways at least."

I close my eyes and take a deep breath before I continue. "Mr. Wolfe's sexual preference should not concern us."

"It should if it will affect this case. And I think it will. I have a very bad feeling, H."

"Be that as it may," I say. "We will handle it as it comes. But please refrain from using such offensive terms when referring to someone who is gay."

Eric looks at me, shrugs and walks off.

**Ryan**

I look away, embarrassed. Even if I say no she knows now. "I'm sure you know the answer to that question. But it was a long time ago and it ended very badly. I would rather not talk about it."

"I understand," she says. "But I'm here if you need me."

"Thanks."

Eric enters the lab and glares at me. I take that as my cue to leave. Horatio calls me on my cell.

"What's up H?" I say as I answer the phone.

"Your friend left me a message and told me to give it to you."

Damn you, Julian.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ryan**

"What does it say?" I ask nervously, taking the note.

"I don't know, Ryan. The note was for you, not me."

"H, I'm sorry-"

"You have nothing to be sorry about, Ryan."

I sigh, knowing he is right, but I can't help feeling guilty.

_Dear Ryan,_

_Let me just say that it was great to see you again._

_I really missed you and never forgot about you._

_I am sorry our meeting got interrupted yesterday but if you want to meet then we can meet at nine at The Frio in Coral Gables. Send me a text if you will be there. _

_Hope to see you soon,_

_Julian_

I tear up the note in a rage and throw it in the trash. I can feel my temper and stress level rising. This is not what I need right now. Our relationship is brand new and now that along with my job and reputation is being threatened. Horatio is watching me.

"What did it say?" he asks.

I take a deep breath. "He wants to meet at the Frio in Coral Gables at nine. He told me to send him a text if I was going to go."

"Then send him one."

"There's no way I'm going to meet that asshole out there."

"I know that Ryan. But I will."

**Horatio**

Ryan gets a very nervous look on his face. "Uh, Horatio? Wh-What do you plan to do?"

"Julian and I will have a little conversation," I answer.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Ryan asks.

"Do you trust me, Ryan?" I ask him.

"Of course I do. But do you trust me, Horatio?"

"I do." It's the truth, but Ryan doesn't look convinced.

"There's been some stuff in the past…" he trails off.

"Ryan, I could never be in a relationship with someone that I couldn't trust."

He sighs. "Thank you."

I give him a hug. As we are breaking apart, Frank walks by. It's time we talk anyway.

**Ryan**

I make my way to the AV lab to try to make myself useful. Walter's there.

"Hey Ryan, you alright?"

I shrug. "A lot on my mind," I sigh.

"Is this about that football player from college? Don't let him get to you, man. H is right. He's trying to get us off our game."

"Yeah, but it goes deeper than that." I want to tell him. I really do. But I promised H I wouldn't mention it to anyone.

Eric storms into the lab. Shit, just what I _don't _ need right now.

"Did H give you that message from your little boyfriend?" he snaps.

_Shit._ I don't like the sound of that. It's all about to come out now.

"He's obviously not my boyfriend Eric, and never was."

"Are we just supposed to take your word for it? I, for one, don't believe it. I saw the way he was flirting with you. I'll bet you used to-"

"Eric man, that's enough. You're way out of line," Walter warns him.

"No Walter, I am not out of line. He is," Eric snaps, pointing to me. "You and your little skeletons from your college closet are going to end up biting all of us in the ass."

I am seething with rage, wanting nothing more than to break Eric's jaw. But he's right. It's only a matter of time before all of Miami knows my little secret.

"Look, I don't give a damn whether you were screwing him or not back in the day. I _do_ give a damn that it's going to affect this case."

I lose it at this point. "You've got some nerve judging me! Did I judge you when your random hookups in the back alley led to your badge getting stolen and someone getting killed?"

Eric shoves me. I stumble over the table, then leap up and shove him back. We get into a tousle, with Walter struggling to keep us at bay. I see a flash of red hair and suddenly Walter has me pinned against one wall and H has Eric pinned against another.

"_What_ is going on?" Horatio demands.

"Ask him," Eric answers, pointing at me.

"Why don't you start?" Horatio asks Eric.

I don't wait around to hear his answer. I take off, with Walter running behind me. "Ryan! Ryan! Wait up!" I slow my pace a little.

"Walter, I gotta get out of here," I say.

**Horatio**

"Eric. Eric!" I struggle to hold him firmly against the wall. He lets out a string of curses.

"What is the problem between you and Ryan?" I ask. I am growing weary of this back and forth between them.

"Why do you keep taking his side?" he demands. "Once upon a time you trusted _me _above all else."

I sigh inwardly. I just had this conversation with Ryan the other night. "What makes you say that Ryan?"

"You _know_ what I'm talking about Horatio. You know those two were screwing back in the day. Everyone does."I flinch, ever so slightly. Eric, trained to notice detail, notices my slight movement.

"What's going on, H? Why are you being so protective of Ryan all of a sudden? Both of you have been acting pretty funny lately; showing up late for work, secret conversations. What are you two up to?" Eric has never taken that tone with me. I give him a warning glance, but he doesn't back off.

"In due time Eric, in due time." I don't have time to indulge Eric's insecurities now. I have an appointment to keep.

As I drive to Coral Gables, I think back on the questions that Eric asked me, and the similar one's asked by Frank.

_Earlier_

_Frank: What was that about? (He saw Ryan and me hugging)_

_Me: Ask me what you want to know, Frank._

_Frank: Are you two… he pauses, unable to finish the sentence._

_Me: Seeing each other?_

_Frank: Yeah, that._

_Me: Yes, we are._

_Frank: ? (speechless)_

_Me: Frank? You OK?_

_Frank: Uh yeah, I just didn't know….I mean…you were married…and…_

_Me: Well I usually date women, but I have dated men in the past._

_Frank: (still in shock) OH. (clears throat) So Ryan and that guy…_

_Me: Saw each other in college._

_Frank: (swallows hard) Well uh…congratulations…I'm not judging you two but you know the higher ups are looking for something to hang you with._

_Me: I am aware._

_Frank: Just be careful, OK? And that guy is going to start something, I just know it._

_Me: So do we all Frank, so do we all._

I arrive at The Frio in Coral Gables. I spot Julian's ostentatious red Ferrari in the parking lot. I walk in; he's sitting at the bar. I slide into the seat beside him.

"Good evening, Horatio. I've been expecting you."


	16. Chapter 16

**Horatio**

"So you knew that Ryan would not meet you?" I ask.

He chuckles. "Of course not. You keep him on too short a leash for that."

I narrow my eyes at him. "Ryan is free to do as he chooses."

"Now we both know that's not true. It's Horatio's way or the highway right?"

"I am the team leader. The other's follow my lead." Why am I defending myself to this asshole?

"Oh come now, Horatio. We both know that's not what I'm talking about. You and my Ryan are seeing each other."

_His Ryan?_ I haven't had such an urge to snap someone's neck since Ron Saris. I shift my gaze at him instead. "I thought for sure that you were married Julian."

He snorts and rolls his eyes.

"Does your wife know that you are here, Julian?" I ask.

"My wife needn't know my whereabouts at all times."

"Back to my original question; what do you _want_ Julian?"

"Just to make sure that you were treating my Ryan like the jewel that he is. He doesn't like to be smothered too much. As the older and more dominant in the relationship, I hope you value his opinion and respect his rights as an individual," he said smugly. I know his game, he is trying to get me to lose my temper and reveal some part of our relationship. How unfortunate.

I rise to leave. "If that is all, I have other business to attend to. Be advised: do not contact my team unless you have information pertinent to the case. If you do, you are to contact Eric Delko, Calleigh Duquesne, or me _only_."

"But Ryan gave me his card too-"

"You will not, under any circumstances, contact Ryan through email, text, phone call, or note. You may not speak to him without my permission. If I find out you did try to contact him, and believe me I will find out, you will wish that you never met Ryan, or _me. _Understood?"

He cocks his head to one side and shrugs. "So controlling. Are you afraid that you might lose him?"

"Have a pleasant evening Julian." I rise to leave. On the way out, I run into Julian's wife.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she demands, narrowing her eyes at me.

"Having a conversation with your husband," I reply.

"About what? His ex-boyfriend?" she sneers.

It's only rarely that I am taken by surprise; even rarer that I let it show.

"What's the matter? Surprised that one of your staff used to screw my husband? Or that I knew about it?"

"Mrs. Summers-"

"I warning you, keep that little punk away from my husband, or he'll regret it!"

I narrow my eyes at her. "Was that a threat Mrs. Summers?"

She returns my stare evenly. "Take it anyway you like. Just keep that faggot away from my husband."

I flinch inwardly. "What would that make your husband for sleeping with him?"

She tries to slap me, but I catch her hand. "Be careful," I warn. She snatches her hand away and storms off. This situation has just gone from bad to worse. Now Ryan and I have two people with motives to try and ruin our relationship.

**Ryan**

"Ryan! Ryan! Wait up!" Walter chases after me.

"I gotta get out of here," I repeat. "I can't stand this anymore!"

"Look, man this isn't your fault, I don't care what Eric says."

"But some of that stuff he said was true."

Walter shrugs. "What about it? I figured that you and Summers may have had something back in the day. I saw the way he was flirting with you, and there have been a few rumors about him. But it's none of my business, or Eric's, or anyone else's."

"Yeah," I sigh. "But it's turning this case into a circus."

"That happens a lot. It has happened to all of us. We'll get through it. And you know I got your back."

"Thanks, Walter." There's no new case to work on right now so I send H a text and tell him that I was headed home.

_I'll see you later, _he texts back.

But when I say I'm headed home I really do mean home, as in my apartment. It seems odd; I haven't slept here in almost a month. I collapse down on my bed and fall into a light, fitful sleep.

**Horatio**

As I drive home, I am relieved that I had that discussion with that asshole Julian. I am sure that won't be the end of it, but I drew my line in the sand and now he knows where I stand. But I can't help thinking about what he said. _Short leash, controlling, Horatio's way or the highway._ In a way he's right. I am used to setting my own terms and telling people what to do for so long that I had slipped into the dominant role in the relationship without a second thought. I usually make the decisions on what we will do and I dictated when and who we should let know about our relationship. I said that we would maintain absolute discretion, but then I told Frank about us, although an argument could be made that it was the right time. And I absolutely, positively, cannot be told what to do, or accept criticism of any kind. Maybe that asshole is right. Am I smothering Ryan?

As soon as I pull up to my house I realize that Ryan isn't there. My first instinct is to go to his apartment and collect him, but Julian's words haunt me. I spend the evening alone and attempt to sleep, which doesn't happen.

I am moody and short the next day, snapping at everyone. I decide to hide in my office today and avoid contact with everyone. In the early afternoon, Ryan walks into my office.

"H? What's going on? You've been acting weird all day."

I sigh and rub my temples. I hate to expose my insecurities, but I need to get this off my chest.

"We'll talk about it tonight. Dinner, my place, seven thirty." Damn, just did it again.

"Sounds good."

That night after dinner, Ryan sips his beer and looks at me expectantly.

"Ryan, do you think I'm too controlling?"

**Sorry about the massive emails the other day. I accidently deleted all the chapters in my story, and then had to upload them again. Thanks for your support, and please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ryan**

I furrow my eyebrows at my boyfriend. Did I just hear him right? Do I detect a hint of insecurity in his voice? What the hell did he and Julian talk about?

"What? Why would you ask me such a question?"

He sighs, and runs his hands through his hair. All of a sudden he looks tired. "It was something that Julian said when we were talking. He said that I keep you on a short leash and always have to have things my way. He also said that I am smothering you and that I'm not respecting your opinion."

"You shouldn't give credence to anything that asshole-"

"I know I shouldn't," he interjects. Then I watch him silently berate himself for interrupting. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. I just need to know. I want to make sure that you are comfortable in this relationship."

I put down my beer and slide closer to him on the couch. "Horatio," I say. "You were born to lead. It's a part of who you are. I have no problem with you taking the lead in this relationship. It just feels natural to me. Your possessiveness turns me on and makes me feel wanted. Every decision you have made, especially the one to keep it quiet, has made perfect sense. If I have a problem with something I will let you know, and you will listen to me."

He reaches out to touch my face. "Thank you for that," he says. "I just needed to make sure you were comfortable in this partnership. But I'm afraid I broke our vow to maintain discretion."

I'm not surprised. "Let me guess: you told Frank."

**Horatio**

I'm a little surprised. "How did you know?" I asked him.

"Well, he saw us hugging the other day in your office. I figured you would tell him something. How did he take it?"

"Well he was definitely surprised. But he was not judgmental and offered us his support."

"I'm glad," he responds. "But seriously H, we're going to have to tell the rest of them soon. I know that you don't like to reveal your personal life but they need to know about Julian and about us; although everyone seems to have guessed the part about Julian already."

I nod in agreement. I know he's right, but I don't like justifying myself to anyone. "I think everyone will take it well, except Eric."

Ryan shakes his head. "I know it. Of all the members on the team, we seem to bump heads the most. And he's not too crazy about gays either. But I think the biggest problem he will have with us pertains to…" he trails off, knowing he is on shaky ground.

"Marisol," I finish for him. He nods silently.

"He may feel that we are disrespecting her memory."

"You are correct. I will just have to talk to him when the time comes, and we will have to be patient and give him time to adjust. He has a hard time dealing with change."

"I agree," Ryan said. He stands up and stretches. "Now to get some shut eye. I didn't sleep well last night."

I smile at him. "Neither did I."

Ryan chuckles. "So that's why you were so grumpy today."

I take his hand and lead him back into the bedroom. I wrap him in my arms and we settle down to sleep. I can't help thinking that this is where he belongs; in my bed, every night. But Ryan is shy, and I don't want to push him too hard. As we snuggle in bed I sense that he has something else on his mind.

"Ryan, is there something else on your mind?" I ask him sleepily.

"Um, yeah. Kind of," I can tell it's big because he is hesitating.

I lift my head up slightly. "What is it?"

**Ryan**

I swallow hard. I really nervous, but I need to get if off my chest. "Well, we've been seeing each other for about a month, right?"

"We have."

"Well, I don't want to rush things…" I am losing my nerve. I try to steady my breaths. H strokes my hair, prompting me to continue.

"Well…my apartment…the lease is up in three months…and since I'm hardly there…" I'm so upset with myself. I can't believe I'm chickening out! My mouth suddenly runs dry.

"Would you like to move in with me, Ryan?" he asks, finishing my statement that I clearly am having trouble with.

"Well, yeah. I mean, I'm here all of the time and I can't sleep without you now, but if it's too soon and you want to keep your personal space…"

"Ryan, I can tell that you are on the fence about this. So why don't we table it for two months so you can decide what you really want to do. I have no problem with you moving in here, but I want to give you time to think about what that will entail."

He always seems to know what to say. "Thanks, H."

"Of course. Good night Ryan."

**Horatio**

While Ryan sleeps, I am up thinking. So he does want to move in. I've been waiting for this and have been ready for some time, but I wanted him to make the first move.

When it comes major decisions like living together or even deciding to start a relationship I like to let Ryan set the pace. I am used to going after what I want and not worrying about a timeline, for life is too short to be on the clock. I am glad he is amenable to the idea but I sense his self doubt. He has some time to think about it.

I wake up the next morning to the smell of fresh coffee and the TV on. After brushing my teeth and washing my face I join Ryan in the kitchen. We have our coffee and breakfast and watch the news. Julian's lawyer is giving a statement to Erica Sykes.

"So is Mr. Summers a suspect?" she asks.

"No, he is not. He is a possible witness and is cooperating fully with the police department with his investigation."

"What about rumors of a personal connection with one of the members of the Crime Lab?" she presses.

"Here it comes," Ryan mutters.

At this point Julian steps forward. "I can answer that. CSI Ryan Wolfe and I are old friends from college. We had some classes together and if it weren't for him I would have lost my scholarship due to grades. I have promised him my full cooperation in order to return the favor for him saving my college and professional career." He is looking dead into the cameras. I know who he is addressing. We all know. I glance over at Ryan, whose face is flushed with anger.

"Ryan, don't let him get to you," I say in an attempt to calm him down.

"It's too late for that, H. But I will try to focus and do my job. By the way, what else did you all talk about last night?"

"That was the gist of our conversation," I reply. "His so called 'advice' on how to handle our relationship, and me warning him to stay away from you."

Ryan raises his eyebrow. "Warned, or threatened?"

I chuckle. "I suppose and argument can be made for both. I offered him some friendly advice along with a foretelling of future events lest he decide not to heed my warning."

Ryan closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "I'm glad I wasn't there. I probably would have tried to jump your bones right on the spot."

I sit down my coffee cup. "No time like the present."


	18. Chapter 18

**Ryan**

"So what did you have in mind?" I ask Horatio as he backs me up against the refrigerator.

"How about I make that little bitch Julian wish he had never let you go," he mumbles before sticking his tongue in my mouth, completely dominating me. I melt like butter in his grip. My erection strains in my pants for release. He yanks my shirt over my head and attacks my neck while undoing my pants and releasing my cock from its constraints.

"Tell me Ryan," he whispers in my ear. "What do you want me to do?"

"Take me in your mouth," I pant. "Suck me off."

"Tsk, tsk," he chides me gently. "Where are your manners?"

"Horatio…will you suck my dick…please?"

"Mmmmm," he moans, grinding his erection, which is still imprisoned in his pants, against mine. "I fucking love it when you beg. Do it some more," he orders.

"Please H…please…"

"No. I'm afraid you haven't humbled yourself sufficiently Ryan."

I drop to my knees. "Please Horatio, please take me in your mouth, please, please, please!" I undo his belt and yank his pants open, taking his throbbing cock in my hands.

"That's right, suck me off while I think about it," he says while running his hands through my hair.

I lick and suck on his cock, teasing the head with my tongue. Horatio moans and rocks back and forth on his feet.

"Oh god Ryan, lick my balls for me."

I pull his boxers all the way down and scoot forward on my knees. I lick around his scrotum before taking one testicle in my mouth and sucking gently. Then I take the other in and roll them both over my tongue.

"Ryan, that's it!" Horatio cries out. He grabs his dick and begins to pump while I suck on his balls. I stick my middle finger in my mouth and get it nice and slick, them make my way to his ass, sliding my moist finger in to caress his prostate, which sends him over the edge. He comes with a shout, yelling my name and other obscenities. Then he yanks me back up and pins me against the refrigerator and inhales my entire length, using his other hand to squeeze my balls. I gasp as pleasure and pain intermix. He sucks me harder and harder, the suction causes me to come quickly. He then stands up and pushes me back down on my knees.

"Get it nice and slick," he orders. "That's all the lube you're getting today."

**Horatio**

He obliges, using his saliva to lube me up.

"That's enough," I tell him. "Take your pants off." Although seeing him with his pants around his ankles is sexy as hell, it is hardly conducive to what have planned. I hoist him up and he wraps his legs around my waist as if obeying some silent command. I find my rhythm and bounce my Ryan up and down; the refrigerator shakes slightly as I pound his sweet little ass mercilessly. I bit down into his shoulder as I listen to him beg for more.

"Horatio, oh god, faster, deeper, harder…Horatio…GIVE IT TO ME!" He screams out.

"You're a wanton little slut today aren't you?" I pant. Sweat is dampening my hair and making it stick to my forehead and neck.

"That's right Horatio! NOW FUCK ME!" he orders.

I drop him and shove him over a counter, knocking the dishes and small appliances on the floor. I grab hold of his hips and pound him with all my might; his delicious screams are driving me into a level of ecstasy that I have never known before. I am no longer in control of my body and I feel my orgasm building.

My whole body explodes, drawing on pleasure from every sensitive spot and releasing it into one thunderous orgasm. My legs give out and I sink to the floor panting. I have never been so tired or so sated in my entire life, I'm sure of it.

"H that was so fucking hot…Oh my god, Horatio are you ok?" he finishes in a rush when he sees me sprawled out on the floor. I'm sure I'm flushed and look as if I just had a heart attack.

"Yeah," I reply. This cool hard floor is exactly what I need right now.

He kneels down beside me. "Are you sure? Let me help you up-"

"That won't be necessary Ryan. I'm fine. Why don't you go ahead and hop in the shower?

"Are you sure?" he asks uncertainly.

"Positive." I manage a smile.

"Ok," he says.

I lay there for a few more minutes before getting up and cleaning up the mess we made. I hear my phone ringing. It's Eric.

"Yeah."

"H? Did you see that press conference this morning?"

"We did," I accidently blurt out.

"_We?_ You mean Ryan don't you? What's going on Horatio?"

"You and the rest of the team meet me at my house in one hour. I will explain everything then."

**Ryan**

Everyone's here except Eric. I feel the rush of adrenaline; I'm so ready to get this over with.

"I wonder what's keeping him?" Calleigh said out loud, to no one in particular.

"He's out there in the Hummer. He's just sitting in his car," Walter replied. Horatio walks over to the blinds and looks out.

"Hmmmm," he says and walks outside. He returns a few minutes later with Eric behind him.

"Thank you for joining us here," Horatio begins. Eric narrows his eyes when H says 'us'. "We'll get straight to the point. As you know by now, Julian has a past association with Ryan and is using that to try and railroad this case. But we are not going to let that happen. That's why we want you to have all the facts. Ryan?" He nods to me.

I clear my throat. "Guys," I start. "Like H said, Julian knew each other back in college. The truth is we had a relationship."

"What kind of relationship?" Eric asks although he knows the answer to that question.

"A…physical one," I manage to get out. No one seems surprised.

"He is attempting to use his past association with Ryan to draw attention away from him being under investigation," Horatio adds.

"Is he a suspect?" Natalia asks.

"Let's call him a person of interest right now," Horatio answers.

"In any case, be on your guard. Don't talk to the press about this case, and the only people who will deal with Mr. Summers are Calleigh, Eric, and me."

Everyone nods in agreement.

**Horatio**

It's time to get this over with.

"I am sure most of you had figured out the part about Ryan and Julian already. You are not to hold Ryan's past associations against him. However, the real purpose of this visit is to make another announcement that should not, but may be pertinent to this case."

"What is it, Horatio?" Calleigh asks.

"Ryan and I are seeing each other."


	19. Chapter 19

**.**

**Horatio**

Silence says many things. The team is trying to digest what I just said. Everyone except Frank since he knows it already.

"Horatio," Eric speaks first. "What did you just say?"

"I said, Eric, that Ryan and I are seeing each other."

"You mean like he had with Summers back in the day?" Natalia asks.

"Not exactly," Ryan answers.

"Horatio and Ryan, I know this may be uncomfortable, but we really need to know what you're talking about," Calleigh says. "You're going to have to be more specific."

"Julian and I were strictly…" Ryan trails off and glances at me. I offer him a nod of silent support. "…physical," he finishes reluctantly. "Horatio and I are not."

"So what you're saying," Eric says slowly, his temper mounting. "Is that you were screwing Summers on the down low back in the day, and now you're screwing our boss?"

"Eric-" I try to interject but Eric is way too excited to calm down and listen to reason.

"I knew you two were up to something. All those days you two were coming in late and your secret meetings. But I never in a thousand years imagined that you two were…" he trails off and clenches his fists.

"Why don't all of you wait outside?" I suggest. The room clears almost immediately.

**Ryan**

Everyone's eyes are on me. I've been Johnny-on-the-spot all week.

"So how did this happen?" Calleigh asked.

"Well…" I start. I think that this may be crossing the line. I don't think H wanted to discuss how it happened.

"I'd rather not say."

"We have a right to-"

"Actually, you don't. We told you as a courtesy so that you won't be blindsided. However, I have no intention into revealing any further details about my relationship with Horatio," I say. I don't know where this new found confidence is coming from.

"What if the brass comes sniffing around?" Calleigh asks.

"Then you can tell them what you know; that Horatio and I are in a relationship, but you don't know when it started or exactly what the nature of that relationship is. You are not obligated to report fraternizing among coworkers; however you can't lie about it if they ask you."

"I see someone has been reading up on departmental policy," Calleigh complimented with a smile.

"Something like that." I had to study up on departmental policy because I knew H and I would eventually get made. We already have a plan in place for when that happens.

"Well," Frank says, looking at his watch. "It's one thirty and I skipped lunch to come over here to hear the latest office gossip. See ya," he does a quick wave and takes off.

"Congratulations," Natalia says before she splits. Calleigh rides with her. That leaves Walter and me.

"So," Walter says, trying to lighten up the mood. "You and H, huh? Out of all the people…I never would have guessed that he was…wow…"Walter seems to be having trouble finishing his sentences today.

**Horatio**

For the longest time, Eric just stands there, staring off into space. Then he utters one word. "Why?"

"Why what, Eric?"

"Why Ryan? I mean, he's a guy! You've been gay this whole time? What about Marisol, did she know that? Did my sister mean anything to you?" The accusations come one after the other in rapid sequence.

"Let's start at the beginning. Ryan and I are attracted to each other. And yes, I have been bisexual this entire time. You sister was aware; we had a long conversation about it. And as to the last question Eric, you know the answer to that. Of course she meant something to me, she was my wife. I loved her, I still love her. I still miss her. Do you have any more questions?"

He doesn't answer, he simply turns to leave. I see the look in his eyes and I know exactly what he has in mind. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Eric," I say calmly. "Leave Ryan out of this; he has nothing to do with this."

"The hell he doesn't!" Eric exclaims. "This is all his fault. If he hadn't-"

"Eric," I stop him. "This concerns us. You feel that Ryan has come between us. You see him as a threat." I'm searching for the right words, but somehow I don't think those were it.

"Very perceptive Horatio," he sneers as he leaves. I let him go.

**Ryan**

As Eric leaves, he gives me a final glare before punching square in the jaw. I stumble back. Walter springs into action, ready to intervene, but the fight is over. Eric climbs into his Hummer and speeds off.

"Hey Ryan, are you alright?" Walter asks me.

"Yeah," I say, popping my jaw back into place. "I think he's wanted to do that for a while; probably been saving that up." I chuckle. "Thanks Walter. I'm ok. Really."

"OK," he says finally before taking off.

I head back inside to get an ice pack for my face.

"Are you alright?" Horatio asks me.

"Yeah. He decked me though."

"I can see that," he says, coming closer to inspect. He touches my face. I groan a little.

"It's OK, H. Our thing is separate from what's going on between you and him. Don't get involved."

"I won't. But you two have to come up with other ways of solving your differences. In the past month you two have been in at least three shoving matches, and now this."

"I know, H."

**Horatio**

"Lieutenant Caine, you got a package this morning," the receptionist tells me as I arrive and hands me a large manila envelope.

"Thank you," I say. I head to my office, close the door, and open the envelope.

Out falls a picture of Ryan and me on the beach. My arms are around his waist and I'm leaning in, whispering in his ear. There is a note with the photo.

_An early view of tomorrow's headline!_


	20. Chapter 20

**Horatio**

I sit there and stare at the pictures for a moment. _Julian,_ I say in my mind. _He is behind this, I know he is. I'm going to break his fucking neck; I swear to God!_

I pick of my cell phone and call Ryan.

"What's up H?"

"My office. Immediately."

"Is there something wrong?" his voices expresses concern.

"I need you here Ryan. It's beyond urgent."

"On my way."

**Ryan**

What the hell could be so damned urgent? H sounded distressed on the phone. If Julian had something to do with this, I swear…

I bump into Eric.

"Look Eric, I don't want any trouble right now."

"Look man, I'm not saying I approve of you and H, but I shouldn't have hit you yesterday, alright?"

Did Eric just apologize? "It's ok, forget about it. I'm in a hurry right now."

"What's up?"

"Don't know. H said it was urgent."

Without a word he gets on the elevator with me. We walk into H's office together.

"What's up? You said it was urgent."

He looks at Eric. "I do not have the time to deal with your outbursts of temper right now. We have an urgent issue."

"I know H, I already apologized to Ryan."

"Close the door please."

I close the door. He places the pictures down on his desk.

Holy shit. Now it starts.

Eric stares at the pictures with a blank expression on his face.

"When was this taken?" he asks.

"About a week ago," Horatio answers. "On a beach in Coral Gables."

"Summers?" Eric asked.

"Possibly," Horatio says.

"Possibly? Who else would have motive to do this?" Eric asks.

**Horatio**

"His wife," I answer.

"Dawn?" Ryan asks. "What does she have to do with this?"

The look that I left something out must be evident on my face. "The other night when I had a conversation with Julian I ran into her on the way out. She informed me that she was aware of the past relationship between Julian and you and warned that there would be trouble if you came near him again."

"And you didn't see fit to tell me this?" Ryan asks accusingly. I can tell he's getting upset and there is about to be an argument. Eric sees this as his cue to leave.

"H, why don't I dust this for fingerprints?" Eric suggests.

"Do that," I answer. "And let Frank and the others know what is going on. But _no one_ else. Ryan will check to see if the picture has been photo shopped. If we can prove that it has been digitally altered then that may work in our favor."

"Right," he says as he leaves.

Ryan locks the door and turns to me. "Why didn't you tell me?" he demands.

"I meant to that night," I explain. "But we got sidetracked on another conversation," I answer.

"That's your excuse? I thought we were supposed to be totally honest with each other, Horatio." He sounds worse than angry, he sounds hurt.

"Ryan, I'm sorry. I don't know why I didn't tell you. Once the moment had passed, I just put it out of my mind. I promise we will discuss it later. Right now we need to figure out where those pictures came from."

"I agree," he says. "Just forget about it. But how does she know about us?"

"That I don't know," I answered. "We didn't get that far."

"Julian did say that his wife knew about his affairs with other men and was blackmailing him."

"Blackmailing him how?" I ask. Evidently Ryan didn't tell me everything either.

"Oh yeah. I meant to tell you but we got into that argument and then we made up…"He goes on to recount the entire conversation that he had with Julian that night.

"I see, so she may have figured it out while you two were seeing each other in college," I conclude.

Ryan nods in agreement. "One time she showed up while I was there. I had to hide in the closet and listen to them…" he trials off. "Wow, I feel like such a dirt bag now."

H puts his hand on my shoulder. "This is not your fault. Remember the plan that we have in place for just such an occasion."

He nods. "I remember. What do you want me to do now?"

"Take a look at that photo. See if it's been photo shopped any. Send Calleigh and Walter to the courier service to see if you can find out who brought the package in."

"Right. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to have a conversation with our friend Julian."

Ryan raises an eyebrow. "Give him my best," he snorts.

"Right."

I call Julian and arrange a meeting on a bridge near the edge of town.

"Good afternoon Horatio," he says as he strolls up. "To what do I owe the pleasure-"

He's cut off by picking him up and hanging him over the bridge. "Do you have something to tell me, Julian?"

"I don't know what you're talking about! Pull me up!" he exclaims.

"Did you hire someone to follow Ryan and me and take pictures?" I demand.

"No! It wasn't me! I swear!"

"It wasn't you? That would imply that you know who it is, now wouldn't it?"

"No I don't! I got a package this morning with a picture of you and Ryan with a note that said it would be in tomorrow's headlines."

"Where is the picture now?" I ask. He hesitates. "Where is it?" I demand.

"In my car!" He exclaims. I pull him up.

"Get it. _Now_."

He walks to his car and takes out an envelope just like the one I received and hands it to me.

"I'll take this," I inform him as I walk off.

At the end of the day, Eric finds out that the only other fingerprints other than Ryan, mine, and his belong to a sleazy private investigator named Richard Vargas. Despite hemming him up for two hours he won't reveal the name of his client. The courier service has him on video bringing the package in to be delivered. They say one was delivered to me, one to Julian, and the last one to the office of _The Sentinel. _Ryan determines that the photo has been digitally enhanced to show our faces more clearly; which will give us cause to say that it has been photo shopped.

That night, I desperately try to comfort Ryan as he blames himself for this incident. "This is my fault," he repeats over and over. "It I hadn't gone to meet him this never would have happened."

"No, I should have waited until we got home to talk. Instead, I let my jealousy dictate my actions," I reassure him.

"Maybe, but you're the best cop that that this department has, with a lot of enemies. What is this going to do to your career?" he asks.

"Ryan, I don't want you to worry about that. If someone wants to use this to try and ruin us, then I say bring it."


	21. Chapter 21

**Horatio**

I don't subscribe to the paper, but the next morning there is a copy of _The Sentinel _ at my front door. There's the picture, right on the front page with the headlines: _Is Miami's Finest of the Finest too Distracted to Protect and Serve?_ The caption under the picture reads _Lieutenant Horatio Caine, pictured with a member of his team CSI Ryan Wolfe on a beach in Coral Gables. _

My phone rings. "Yeah."

"Horatio." It's Rick.

"Rick. Can I help you with-"

"Cut the bullshit Caine! You and your boyfriend be here in thirty minutes."

"Why don't you call Ryan yourself and tell him?"

"Oh, so now he's Ryan and not Mr. Wolfe? Why don't you tell him over breakfast? I know he's there."

My anger flares. "What makes you so sure?"

"You should really be more careful if you're trying to be discreet. It wasn't hard to figure out. His car is there right now, parked in your garage. May I suggest you take separate cars to work this morning?"

"Goodbye Rick."I hang up the phone. Ryan enters the living room with nothing but a towel on. I block the sudden wave of lust that washes over me and hand him the paper.

"Who was that on the phone?" he asks as he takes the paper. He frowns when he sees the headlines. "Well at least they got one part right. You are the 'finest of the finest'," he smirks at me.

"Thank you," I say, smiling at him. "And that was Rick." I get a text message. It's from Eric. _Headed to talk to Stetler. What should I say?_

I text back. _Everything that you know. And tell the others to do the same thing. And erase this message._

_Got you._

Ryan's phone starts to ring. He curses when he sees who it is. "It's Erica."

"Don't answer it," I advise.

"Okay."

"Come into the room with me. I want to give you something."

**Ryan**

His voice has that soft tone again. I follow him into the room.

"Ryan," he says seriously. "Our lives are about to get a whole lot more difficult; at work and at home. I would like to apologize now for putting you through this."

"Horatio, it's not your-"

"Shhh Ryan, let me finish. I want you to know that I am always here for you. And," he leans in and captures my lips in a soft kiss. "I love you."

I am stunned. My heart stops. Did I just hear him right? "Horatio, I…" I trail off. My mouth suddenly goes dry. I have been waiting for this moment. "… I love you too."

His eyes soften; and I can see them water ever so slightly. He gets up and retrieves a small box from the dresser. "I want you to wear this."

I open the box. Inside there is a Miami-Dade police department detective's pin.

"This," Horatio says as he takes the pin out of the box. "Is my detective's pin."

"I've never seen you wear it," I say.

"I stopped wearing it once I was promoted to Lieutenant. I have a Lieutenant's pin too but I don't wear it because I don't want to lose it. I want you to wear my pin."

"Are-are you sure? I don't want to lose it, H."

"You won't. Wear it under your jacket, close to your heart."

"I will."

"Good. Now how about a little treat to start our day? I know how you like it in the morning."

I giggle. "We already did it this morning."

"What's your point?" he asks nonchalantly as he removes my towel.

"My point is that you're insatiable." I finish in a laugh as he attacks my neck.

"It's your fault, you're so goddamn sexy, and your sweet ass is calling my name."

"I've created a monster."

_One hour later_

"CSI Wolfe! CSI Wolfe! Do you care to make a statement?" Erica pushes her way through the crowd of press and shoves a microphone in my face. I don't even bother to say 'no comment'. It's not like she will listen. As I ascend the stairs to the building, I swear they've added at least thirty of them. I hear other questions.

"Is it true that you and Lt. Caine are in a relationship?"

"Do you know where the pictures came from?"

"Does this have anything to do with your past association with Julian Summers?"

I make my way inside. "Good Morning Officer Wolfe," the receptionists says. Her tone is ice cold with a thin layer of politeness on top. "Mr. Stetler would like to speak to you in the conference room." Her face is twisted with disdain.

"Thanks," I say. As I get off the elevator, I wave to several uniforms that I see talking. Only one waves back. Outside of the conference room I see Eric, Calleigh, Frank, and Walter sitting on a bench like naughty children waiting for a punishment.

"We've already been in," Frank says. "He's out for blood today."

The door opens and Horatio steps out. He gives me a quick nod before walking down the hall to his office. Rick pops his head out of the conference room.

"I'm not done with you yet Caine," Rick calls after Horatio. Horatio keeps walking like he doesn't even hear him.

Rick turns to me. "You. In here. Now."

**Horatio**

"Asshole," I mutter to myself. But I knew this would happen. And I should have known that he would drag my entire team into this.

_Flashback_

_Rick: "Care to explain this?" Rick asks as he plops the paper down in front of me. He has his little sidekick with him._

_Me:"What's to explain?" _

_Rick:"You and Wolfe getting cuddly on the beach! Don't you know that fraternization amongst employees is against departmental policy? And what's worse is that you're his superior!_

_Me: This picture has been photo shopped. _

_Sidekick: So you're saying it's not you?_

_Me: I didn't say that._

_Rick: Cut the games Caine! Is it you two or not? And don't lie, because I already know that it is._

_Me: Then why are you asking?_

_Rick: I want to hear you say it._

_Me: Yes Rick, the photograph is of Ryan and me._

_Sidekick: So you and Wolfe are romantically involved?_

_Me: Yes we are._

_Rick: Ryan, I suspected. Especially after that little incident with Summers a few weeks ago. I heard the rumors about Summers. But you? Come on, Horatio. When did you start playing for the other team?_

_Me: That is none of your business._

_Rick: Let me rephrase: How long have you and Ryan been…in a relationship? (I can tell that he wants to say something vulgar)_

_Me: That is none of your business._

_Sidekick: I'm afraid it is. We are in charge of investigating violations of MDPD policy and this is clearly a violation-_

_Me: The fact that we are in a relationship may be. But a timeline is not pertinent to this investigation. _

_Rick: It is if it involves you threatening Summers to protect your boyfriend._

_Me: Excuse me?_

_Rick: You heard what I said, Caine. A complaint was filed against you this morning._

_Me: By whom? Summers?_

_Rick: No, his wife. She says you've been following him and threatened both Summers and her. Witnesses corroborate that they saw you arguing with both of them at the Frio a few weeks ago._

_Me: Is that right?_

_Rick: Yes, I'm afraid it is. And you and your whole crew are on desk duty until we get to the bottom of this. _

_Me: (Standing up and getting in Rick's face.) Do what you want to me but leave my team out of this. They are not involved._

_Rick: I will determine whether they are involved or not. And until then you're all on desk duty until I say otherwise._

_Me: Goodbye Rick. (I leave)_

_Rick: I didn't give you permission to leave._

I walk out anyway. Ryan is on his way in. I give him a silent nod of encouragement. I walk down the hall, Rick calls after me. After he closes the door, I signal for the rest of my team to join me in my office.


	22. Chapter 22

**Ryan**

"So, Mr. Wolfe," Stetler starts. "What is the nature of your relationship with Lieutenant Caine?"

"Personal or professional?" I ask. Might as well have a little fun.

"Don't get cute, boy. What is your _personal_ relationship with Caine?"

"We are seeing each other."

"And just what does that mean?" he asks.

"We are dating."

"Are you involved in a sexual relationship?"

"I will not answer that."

"How long have you two been fucking?"

"Please don't use such offensive language in my presence. And it's none of your business."

"I'll use whatever the hell kind of language I want to use," he sneers. "So tell me Wolfe," he leans in close. "Who's the pitcher and who's the catcher? I'll bet you let Horatio poke you, don't you? I can't see him taking it up the ass."

I leap out of my seat. "Screw you Stetler!"

"I'm afraid not. Besides, what would your boyfriend say? I'm sure he wants to keep your ass all to him-"I cut him off with a left hook. He stumbles over the chairs and hits the floor. I look on with some satisfaction as I shake my stinging hand.

"You son of a bitch!" Stetler exclaims and uniforms rush in to see what all the commotion was about. "I'll have your badge for this. And being Horatio's _bitch_ won't save you!"He rattles off a slew of other vulgar terms and insults.

"Fuck you Stetler!" I exclaim as I was being dragged away.

Out of respect they don't put me in a holding cell. They lead me to an interrogation room. All of the officers except one walk leave, snickering at Rick's last comment.

"You OK CSI Wolfe? Do you need anything?"

"Yeah. Some ice for my hand. And tell Hora- Lt. Caine that I'm down here."

"Sure." He returns in minutes with a bowl of ice.

"Thanks," I say after sinking my hand in the bowl.

"Look Officer Wolfe…" the uniform starts hesitantly. "I know this is none of my business but…"

"Go on," I encourage.

"I'm gay too. But I haven't come out here because I don't want to be shunned by everybody. I just want you to know that you have our support."

"Our?" I look at him curiously. I see his name tag has 'C. Wilkins' on it.

"Yeah. There are several of us here. We keep it quiet to avoid harassment and complications."

"I see. Thanks…what is your first name?"

"Chris sir."

"Sir? Call me Ryan," I say, shaking his hand.

"Okay," he says. Horatio walks in. "Lieutenant Caine," he greets.

"Wilkins." Horatio nods at Chris. He shifts his focus when he sees my hand. "What happened Ryan?"

"Stetler started giving me grief about us. I delivered one to his jaw…oww," I say as Horatio takes my hand out of the ice to inspect it.

"Ryan we knew this would happen," Horatio chides me. "You hitting him just caused a whole new world of troubles."

"I know but…" he trails off.

**Horatio**

"Could you wait outside please?" I ask officer Wilkins.

"Yes sir." He walks to the door and then turns. "Ryan, let me know if you need me to make a statement. I heard those things Stetler said. He provoked you."

"Thanks Chris," Ryan says.

What the hell is going on?

"Did I miss something?" I ask my boyfriend. "What did you and Wilkins discuss? What does he mean by giving a statement?"

"Well things got heated between Stetler and me. He started asking all kinds of questions."

"What kind of questions Ryan?"

"Questions that he wouldn't dare ask you."

"Like what Ryan? What did he say?"

"He wanted to know which one of us took it up the…" he stops and sucks in his breath and clenches his fists. I narrow my eyes. _Stay your temper,_ I remind myself. _Lest you regret it._

"What else did he say?" I ask calmly.

"He called me your bitch," Ryan answers. "And a bunch of other names; the officers and that other suit in the room heard everything."

"I see. Hang on." I open the door. "Wilkins."

He hops up. "Yes sir?"

"I want statements from you and the other officers right away."

"Yes sir!" he hurries off to do my bidding. I return to the room.

"Ryan I don't want you to worry about this. I'll take care of it-"

"No, Horatio. This is my fault. I will take responsibility for it."

"Ryan-"

"Look Horatio you can't keep bailing me out every time something happens. I can take care of myself." I can hear him getting a little defensive. I'm trying to back off, but I love Ryan and my instincts are to protect him.

"Alright," I say. "But I'm here every step of the way."

"I know you-"

"There he is!" I hear Rick's voice outside the room. He bursts in with some other officers and IAB agents. "Why isn't he in a cell? He assaulted me! I want him locked up!"

"Calm down Rick," another IAB agent, Ron Johnson says. "We need to get all the facts before I make a decision."

"You? I am handling this case," Rick insists.

"Actually the chief wants me to handle the issue with you and Wolfe. Some preliminary allegations of harassment have been made against you."

"What?" Rick snaps. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I think we all know what agent Johnson means Rick," I reply.

Rick glowers at me. "You stay out of this Caine. You can't save your boyfriend this time."

I step closer to Rick. "Watch it," I warn.

"Alright enough," Johnson says. "Everyone have a seat. Lt Caine, you're welcome to stay but do not interfere with the investigation."

"Understood. But before we start, does Mr. Wolfe need his union rep here?"

"I don't see that as necessary. We don't plan on filing any charges at this time."

**Ryan**

We all sit at the table, except Horatio who takes a seat in the corner. We have to wait a few minutes for the officers' statements.

Johnson hands us a copy of each of the officers' statements.

"Let's see here." Johnson reads each statement. "Every officer gives a sworn written statement that you called Ryan a faggot and Horatio's bitch, Rick."

"That still doesn't give him the right to hit me," Stetler insists.

"True," Johnson continues. "But your actions are much more heinous and are considered harassment and discrimination on basis of sexual orientation, which is against company policy. There could be a fallout over this, a major fallout. I could suspend you for that. You could even be out of a badge."

"What!" Rick exclaims.

"You heard me. Now this is what is going to happen. You, Rick are going to let this assault thing go. In turn, I will not notate the actions in your file; which is not squeaky clean, you know. Wolfe, you are going to keep your hands to yourself. Clear?"

"Clear," I say.

Rick gets up and storms out of the room. Everyone follows him except Johnson and Horatio.

"Thanks, agent Johnson," I say gratefully.

He nods. "Call me Ron. And it's no problem. But be careful. This is by no means over. Rick fully intends to use your relationship with Ryan to try and ruin you Horatio. He's in good with O'Shay."

"I understand. Thanks for the warning." Horatio nods to Ron and some kind of bond of understanding passes between them.

"What was that about?" I ask H.

"I'll tell you about it later. Right now we need to talk to the author of that article."

"I thought we were on desk duty."

"This will be an unofficial visit."


	23. Chapter 23

**Ryan**

We leave our badges and guns at the station. We take Horatio's car to the newspaper office.

"H? Do you mind if I take the lead on this one?" I ask.

"No at all Mr. Wolfe," he replies with a twinkle in his eye. I raise my eyebrow in mock disapproval.

**Horatio**

We pull into the parking garage of the paper company. Ryan pulls out a small handheld device.

"A signal interceptor?" I say.

"Yes. I'm going to send Mr. Kevin Robinson a text from our friend Richard Vargas," Ryan says.

He starts typing on it. "I'm telling him that I have more info about Caine and Wolfe that he might want to take a look at."

There is a beep on the computer. "He says to meet him at his usual spot in 10 minutes, Ryan says.

"Usual spot," I ask.

"Yeah. I know what that is. It is a small room in the basement of the parking garage."

"How do you know about this room, Ryan?" I ask. No, I'm not jealous. I just want to know.

"Let's just say that KR and I used to run in the same gambling circles," he says. "We used to get in trouble with the same bookie a lot."

"I see." I don't like those memories I have of when I had to fire Ryan because his gambling habit cost us a case. I knew all along that he would come back to me. We make our way down to the bottom floor. Ryan punches in a number code and the door opens.

"Humph," he snorted. "You would think they would change the combination every once in a while."

We wait a few minutes before we finally hear footsteps. The door opens and in steps a man about Ryan's height but of slight build. He has light brown hair with blond streaks.

"Alright Vargas, what do you have for-"

As soon as he sees us he tries to make a run for it but Ryan is too quick for him.

"What are you doing here?" He manages to get out before Ryan covers his mouth. He mouths the word 'wire' to me. I search Kevin and find three wires: his cell phone, a cigarette lighter and one inside an ink pen.

Ryan has him pinned against the wall with his forearm pushing on the man's chest. "Alright punk what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I don't know what you mean," he answers.

"Tell me how the hell our personal lives are front page news!" Ryan demands. He's so hot when he has someone hemmed up.

"The fact that Miami's top cop is gay and is having an affair with one of his subordinates is front page news," he insists. "I'm sure your long list of enemies will be glad to hear it Horatio," he says to me.

"Is that so?" I chuckle

Ryan jams his knee between Kevin's legs. I wince. He covers Kevin's mouth to suppress the scream.

"Shut up! Shut up you little bitch! And don't you _dare _speak to Horatio without my permission. Understand?" he growls. I feel my erection growing. This aggressive side of Ryan is such a turn on.

Kevin nods.

"Now who is Vargas' client? And don't tell me you don't know because I know you do asshole," Ryan demands.

"A journalist never reveals his-" he's cut off when Ryan slams him to the ground and wrenches his right arm behind his back.

"Ahhh Ryan! Let go! Please!" he begs.

"What's the matter? Does your shoulder hurt?" Ryan jeers. "Salazar's men must have really did a number on your shoulder to get that ten grand out of you. Did you ever get it all paid back?" He means Hector Salazar, an infamous loan shark and bookie in the Miami area. I had to have a talk with him on several occasions.

"Go to hell!" Kevin growls. Ryan takes a silk scarf out of his pocket and stuffs it into Kevin's mouth.

Watching my normally shy and slightly timid boyfriend shake this man down for information mesmerizes me. Ryan's skin is flushed and his pupils are dilated. He's so focused that I doubt that he even knows that I'm in the room. My cock is leaking and my ass is twitching, anxious for Ryan to bend me over and pound me without mercy.

"Now I'm going to ask you this _one last time._ Who is Vargas working for?" Ryan bends Kevin's arm back even further to bring his point home. The rag muffles his screams.

"Alright! Alright!" he manages through the scarf.

Ryan nods to me and I pull the scarf out of his mouth.

"It's Julian's wife," he says. "She had Vargas following you since that day they came to the police station. Vargas has all kinds of pictures and information on you two. I think he's even bugged your house. Ahhh!" He cries as Ryan bends his arm back again.

"What did you just say?' Ryan asks.

"He's been bugging your house," he says to me. "And I think Julian's wife had that stripper killed. She knew about Julian's affairs with men and demanded one million dollars n exchange for her silence."

**Ryan**

"Hmmmm," Horatio says. "Does Julian know that his wife had Alissa killed?"

"I think so," he pants. "Ryan…please…my shoulder…" he begs.

I loosens my grip some.

"His wife's brother is in to all kinds of illegal stuff. Drugs, gambling, prostitution, you name it."

"Yeah I remember Johnny," I say. "He dropped out of college. The only reason they didn't kick him out is because he was the dean's son," I say.

"Yeah and now that the old man is a Senator in Georgia he keeps him out of prison," Kevin says. "I'll bet some of his boys killed her; or maybe he did it himself."

"Alright Kevin, from now on any information that Vargas passes to you will come to _us_, do you understand?" I say.

"I understand. Please Ryan, I'm sorry. Our ratings and sales have dropped and our editor wanted an edge. But now that the police department is threatening a lawsuit-"

"What did you say?' Horatio cut in.

"We were served this morning. They want two million dollars in damages."

"I see," Horatio says. "Excuse me for a minute." H steps outside to make a phone call. While he's gone, I give Kevin's arm a final twist to remind him to keep this meeting quiet. When Horatio returns we let him leave. As soon as the door closes Horatio bolts the door and slams me up against the wall.

"I want you to take me," he says. "Now! That was so fucking hot, watching you handle him. Please Ryan, please fuck me!"


	24. Chapter 24

**Warning: Total submission, a little humiliation, a lot of name calling, and Horatio totally getting pwned!**

**Horatio**

"List to you," Ryan sneers. "Begging like a wanton _slut_. And you can't even do that right. Why should I?" he demands, while unzipping his pants and taking his cock out. I sink to my knees and attempt to take it into my mouth.

"Don't touch me!" he yells and backhands me. I fall back on the floor. Ryan hovers over with me. His eyes and his body language radiate power. "Tell me, you red- headed slut, what do you want from me? Say it!"

"Ryan I want you to fuck me! Take me please!" I beg. I'm so horny that I will do anything get satisfaction.

"Why should I, slut?" Ryan demands. "What's in this for me?"

"I'll suck your dick, anything you want. Not to mention how good my ass will feel around your cock," I say, flicking my eyes up toward him.

"Put your hands behind your back," he commands me. I do as I'm ordered. He walks towards me with his cock bobbing and dripping wet. I open my mouth.

"Look at you; drooling like a common whore. I'm gonna put my cock in your mouth, but you better not touch me, understand?"

"I understand. Please, put it in my mouth. Please." He walks toward me. I lean towards him and open my mouth wide. He puts it in, just the tip. I suck desperately, but he pulls back. I have to follow him on my knees, all the way to the wall.

"Now suck it bitch," he orders.

I suck him off like I never have before. Ryan runs his hands through my hair and moans.

"That's right slut suck me off; and do a good job or I won't fuck you," he warns.

"Yes Ryan," I promise. From the sound of his moans I must have done a good job. "Ryan," I say between sucks. "You taste so good. I love sucking your cock. I want it so bad. My mouth waters when I think about it."

"That's what I want to hear baby," he pants. "You need me don't you Horatio?"

"I need you Ryan! Please don't leave me!" I cry.

"That's right. Now get ready because I'm gonna come and you'd better swallow every drop."

"Yes Ryan," I say.

He speeds up the pumping in my mouth. "Fuck, Horatio, hear it comes!" He grabs my head and his body stiffens. I swallow the hot, tangy liquid down my throat.

"Good boy," he says. He peers down at me, on my knees with my hands around my back. He zeroes in on my prominent bulge.

"Stand up."

I get to my feet. He rubs and squeezes my cock through my pants. I moan and place my hands over his, urging him to apply more pressure.

"Move your hand!" he barks.

"I'm sorry. I just need you so badly. Oh god I need you Ryan!"

"Your so anxious. Where is that famous patience and self control?"

"I can't control myself around you Ryan."

"Take your cock out," he commands me. I obey.

"I want you to touch yourself. And tell me what you want me to do to you."

"May I use some lube please?" I ask, taking the tube out of my pocket.

"So that's what you went to the car for. You're a sneaky little slut aren't you?"

"Yes, Ryan. I just need you."

"Well let's see how much. Jerk yourself off." I lube up my hands and start stroking my dick. My eyes are closed and I singing my devotion to Ryan when I feel his finger making it's way inside of me to stroke my prostate.

"That's it Ryan, right there." I begin rocking back and forth on his finger. I don't think Ryan has ever been on top, so I need to coach him through it but remain properly submissive at the same time.

"Ryan please, may I have another finger? Please, please, I need you so bad," I beg. He obliges after calling me several names that cannot be repeated in polite company. After he gets three fingers in, I beg him to take me.

"Ryan, I need your cock inside me, please Ryan, please. I need to feel you inside me right now!" I am careful to sound desperate instead of demanding.

He pushes me roughly over to the table in the corner.

"Take me Ryan," I beg. "Please take me now!"

"Alright slut, but remember you asked for it!" I see him stroking his cock to lube it up properly.

"Bend your slutty little ass over," he commands. I bend over and spread my legs wide. He grips my hips and slides in, sheaving himself all the way to the hilt. We both gasp. I feel him trembling.

"Oh god," I hear him whisper. "Oh god Horatio, you feel so fucking hot, and so tight." His breath is shaky. I can tell he's struggling to maintain control. "Jesus," he mutters.

"Ryan," I moan. "Oh Ryan your cock feels so good in my ass. I love the way you feel in me. Take me hard and fast!" I beg. "Oh!" I cry out as he slams into me.

"I want to hear my name every time I hit home, understand?" He stipulates.

"I understand. Ryan! Ryan! Ryan! oh Ryan! Oh my god, oh my god, Ryan, Ryan, Ryan!"

"Oh god, Horatio," he pants as he strokes me. "Your ass is so hot and tight. You like this don't you? You like having all of me in you? I know you do, don't you? Say it slut!"

"Oh god Ryan I love it! Don't stop Ryan, please don't stop!" I wail. I'm trying to keep my voice down but I can't control myself.

"That's right Horatio! Now who's the bitch? You're my bitch aren't you Horatio? Say it!" he shouts.

"Ryan I'm your bitch! Now fuck your bitch!" I demand.

He really lets loose, pounding my ass with more force than I though was possible. I'm whimpering and moaning, totally lost in pleasure. I can't even hear him. But I feel my orgasm build up, and as I explode and my ass clenches, he climaxes as well.

"Holy shit," Ryan pants. "That was so fucking incredible. Thank you Horatio. I hope I wasn't too harsh. It was just so hot seeing you submissive like that."

"Don't worry love. I love it, and we will definitely be doing that more often. Perhaps we should get some accessories to keep me in line?" I suggest.

He grins at me. Then his eyes widen. "Oh god, H you're bleeding!" He's panicking. "I'm so sor-"

"Shhh, I'm fine. I haven't been penetrated since my first boyfriend and that was a long time ago." Over thirty years, but I don't like to advertise our age difference.

We stand up. I am sore, and I do have trouble walking. Ryan insists that I wait while he brings the car down to our little love nest. We decide to spend the night at a hotel because we are so tired and don't want to go back to the house.

"We will find all the bugs tomorrow," I promise.

We decide on a hotel in Broward County where we can lay low. I buy a hat and a different style of sunglasses to keep a low profile. We order Chinese and Ryan runs me a hot bath with Epsom salts to ease my sore ass. He has one of his laptops with him and we browse some sex toys online and order a selection of items to spice up our lovemaking. We have them delivered to a post office box that I have for mail that I don't want people snooping in.

It is a restful evening. I check in with Eric. They have had phone calls all day and Stetler has come and questioned them some more. O'Shay is trying to play the Walter angle; offering him a promotion for his cooperation. Walter wisely declined, stating that he could not in good conscience accept a position that he was in no way ready for.

That was just a small (and very mild) taste of what happens when Ryan holds the reins. Wait to see what kind of toys they ordered!

This chapter was dedicated to Daxy, who inspired me to write this twisted tale!

Also, special thanks to Ajay1960 and Joytiger!

Keep reviewing!


	25. Chapter 25

**A quick review of the OC cast.**

**Julian Summers: Ex NFL football player and Ryan's old flame from college.**

**Dawne Taylor-Summers: Julian's shrew of a wife.**

**Richard Vargas: Sleazy Private investigator hired by Dawne to spy on H and Ryan.**

**Kevin Richardson: Ryan's old gambling buddy and author of the newspaper article about him and Horatio.**

**Alissa Martinez: Stripper who was murdered.**

**Ryan**

"We have some new information of the case," Horatio informs the team.

"Really?" Calleigh asks. "What is it?"

"It appears that Richard Vargas has been feeding information to Kevin Richardson," he says.

"The author of that newspaper article about you and Ryan?" Walter asks.

"The same," Horatio answers. "Vargas was hired by Julian Summers' wife to follow Ryan and me. Kevin also implicated Mrs. Summers in the murder of Alissa Martinez. Apparently her brother is involved in so shady business practices."

"Kevin told you all this, H?" How did you get him to reveal his sources?" Eric asks.

"Actually it wasn't me. Mr. Wolfe can be very persuasive," he says and gives me his little side smile.

"Hey Wolfe! I knew you had it in you!" Eric exclaimed and slapped me on the back.

"Why would Julian's wife want to have Alissa killed?" Calleigh asks.

"Both Mrs. Summers and Alissa Martinez were aware of Julian's…other life," I answer. "Alissa threatened to go public unless she got one million dollars."

"Just goes to show why you should never try to blackmail the rich, powerful, and desperate," Eric comments.

"Indeed, but Alissa still didn't deserve to lose her life over it," Horatio says.

"True," Walter says. "But how do we crack this case? I doubt that Richardson's testimony will hold up in court."

"For right now we just review the evidence we have, since Stetler has put us on desk duty," Horatio answers.

"They will give it back to us," Eric says confidently.

**Horatio**

At the end of the day, Ryan and I return home and hunt for the bugs. We discover at least two in every room along with hidden cameras in the kitchen, bedroom, and living room.

"I wonder where they feed to," Ryan says aloud. "And how the hell did they get them in here without us noticing?"

"The answer to you second question I don't know," I say. "With everything going on with this case and between us we had our guard down. My jealousy and insecurity definitely played a factor."

For once Ryan didn't try to contradict me. "Along with my recklessness," he confirms.

"We can only learn from past mistakes. Let's get these cameras back to the lab to find out where the live feed is."

Ryan traces the feed back to Vargas' office.

"Idiot," he snorts. "He wasn't even smart enough to use another location. I'll fix this asshole."

Ryan uses an old laptop to plant a worm in Vargas' hard drive.

"This will irreparably damage all of his computer files," Ryan says. "I know he wasn't smart enough to back all of them up," he reasons.

I chuckle slightly. "I can't wait to see his reaction. I'm sure we'll hear all about it. But enough about that for now," I say. I lean in to whisper in his ear. "You're making me horny again. I love it when you take charge of a situation."

Ryan reaches under the table and rubs my now rock hard cock. "You're a sex fiend, Horatio."

"Maybe," I whisper. "Let's go home and I will show you how much. I want to christen every room in the house. We still have three that I haven't fucked you in."

"What if we didn't get all the bugs and cameras?" Ryan asks.

"Then I guess someone will be getting a hell of a show."

We hurry out of the lab but Ricks stops us on our way out. "Ah, the department's latest embarrassment."

"Good evening Stetler. How's your jaw?" Ryan asks.

Rick steps close to Ryan. "Watch it Wolfe, I'm not through with you yet. Not by a long shot." He's got Ryan by at least five inches and he glares down at him in an attempt to intimidate him. It doesn't work.

"What can we do for you Rick?" I ask him.

"I hear you've been working on the case after I specifically told you not to," he says.

"You put us on modified assignment but you didn't tell us we couldn't review the evidence that we already have," I correct him.

Rick narrows his eyes at me. "Thank you for splitting those hairs for me. How about this: you're not only on desk duty, but you're off the case. The rest of your team; excepting your boyfriend and yourself can return to regular duty."

I pause. "Ok. Calleigh can handle the team but if I may make a suggestion-"

"No, you may _not_ make a suggestion."

I shrug. "Good night Rick."

He glares at us both. "That's all you have to say? I just severed the head and one arm of your famous superhero team and that's it?"

Ryan chuckles. "Nice pun. But the thing about superheroes is that they get stronger when wounded. Didn't you read Iron man?" He smirks at Rick.

Rick crosses his arms. "Laugh it up _boy_ while you can. This isn't over."

"So you have already stated," I say. "Good night Rick." The elevator closes. "You'd better be lucky there's a camera in this elevator," I whisper to Ryan.

He flashes me a look that makes me, Horatio Caine, blush. "Ryan," I say. "What are you doing to me?"

He runs his tongue over his mouth with a sideways glance at me. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

**Ryan**

"When I'm done with you tonight you won't be able to walk for a week," Horatio vows.

I let out a dramatic sigh. "To bad we have to meet with the team first."

We meet with the team at the same bar that brought H and I together two months ago.

"What's up H?" Eric asks.

"Stetler has returned all of you except Ryan and me to regular duty," I say. "But he has forbidden any of us to work this case."

"That' doesn't surprise me," Calleigh says. "So what's our next move?" she asks me.

"That would be up to you Calleigh. As my second in command that puts you in the driver's seat."

"H, I don't know if I can. With the kids I was going to go to part time," she says.

"Well you and Frank can co-lead the team," Horatio suggests. "Eric and Walter, your jobs are going to get a lot harder. Walter, I put in a recommendation for you to be promoted to level 2. Natalia, I think you are ready for a level 3, but keep practicing on the gun range to make the promotion." It was no secret that Natalia wasn't the best marksman in the world.

"H? Are you sure?" Walter says.

"Walter, you've more than proven yourself capable. Now is there anyone from night shift that you could recommend to assist you all right now?" Horatio asks.

Walter thinks. "I guess there's Dave, the ballistics guy. He's really good; not as good as you Calleigh though," Walter puts in.

Calleigh laughs. "Thank you Walter, but yes I know he's very good." She turns to Horatio. "Was there anything else? I told the sitter I would only be a couple of hours."

"No that all," H says. "Just keep Ryan and me posted; off the record of course."

Calleigh flashes that irresistible smile. "Of course."

On the drive home, I tease H's cock and whisper naughty fantasies in his ear. As soon as the garage door closes I straddle him in the car and take a ride on my red stallion.


	26. Chapter 26

**There's a lot going on in this chapter; a little comedy and a lot of drama. I hope you enjoy and please review.**

**Ryan**

Horatio makes good on his promise that I wouldn't be able to walk. After a long soak in the tub with plenty of Epsom salts I finally regain some mobility. I promise him to return the favor in kind.

**Horatio**

The next two weeks passes slowly for Ryan and I. Rick couldn't have picked a more appropriate way for me to suffer. I get notice that I am to go before the board for a review of my job performance. I think I know where this is going. I have a plan that I haven't shared with Ryan yet. I will, but now is not the time. I've been making and receiving a lot of phone calls. He asks me about them, but I ask him to trust me. He's also extremely nervous about the review.

"H, I don't like where this is going. I definitely think the fact that you haven't kissed their asses over the years is going to hurt us; and they are definitely going to try to use me against you."He's been depressed for weeks now. He barely talks to me and he wakes up at all hours of the night, pacing the house.

I gather him into my arms and try to comfort him. "Ryan, I don't want you to worry. I'll handle it. Remember I love you and no one or nothing will ever come between us."

He breaks free and goes to the window to look out. "Horatio I don't think that you will be able to get out of this one. Maybe it would be better if we just took a break for a while-"

**Ryan**

He doesn't even let me finish my statement. He grabs me roughly by my arm and turns me around.

"What did you just say?" he asks.

"You heard me," I said, gathering my nerve. "If we broke up they would have no reason to fire you-"

"They still don't have a reason. Who I see in my personal life is none of their business!" His voice is rising uncontrollably. I can tell he's trying to get control of his breathing.

"If we both work there it _is_ their business!" I shout back. "This is going to come to a showdown H. They're going to force you to choose; your job or me. I'm going to take away that choice for them."

"Ryan," he says his voice suddenly very quiet. "Are you breaking up with me?"

I look him directly in the eye. "Yes, Horatio; that's exactly what I'm doing."

He grabs me by my arms again. "Ryan, you can't do this after all we've been through, all the plans we've made. You can't just walk out!"

I have to leave now before I lose my nerve. "Good-bye Horatio." I take off his pin and drop it in his hand.

I run out, tears blurring my vision. Luckily I parked in the driveway and not the garage; I know I would never get out of here if I was in there. I run up the three flights to my apartment, lock the door and wait for what I know is coming; or rather who I know is coming.

**Horatio**

It takes me a few moments to digest what just happened. Ryan just _broke up_ with me. The one that I wanted to spend my life with, and was making arrangements to do so just called it quits. I stare down at my pin, a symbol of my love for him. How did I let this happen? This is my last chance at a happy relationship. I'm not going to let him go without a fight; no scratch that. I'm not going to let him go at all.

**Ryan**

It takes him longer than I expected to get there; it must have taken him some time to process what I actually said to him.

Tap. Tap. Tap. "Ryan?" Tap. Tap. Tap. "Ryan?" Tap. Tap. Tap. "I'm coming in." I hear his key turning the deadbolt, but the chain is still on the door. "Please open the door Ryan."

I sigh and get up. After I open the door and step in, he chains and locks the door behind him.

"Ryan, I want you to reconsider."

"No H. I know I usually let you talk me out of things and just give you your way but not this time. My mind is made up. I won't let you ruin your career for-"

"Ryan-"

"No Horatio, let me talk. I could not live with myself if they made you choose between your job and me, and you chose me; even if it was just to spite them-"

"What did you just say? Do you think I would use you as a pawn to get back at them?"

"I don't know, Horatio. Would you?" The thought did cross my mind, fleetingly of course.

"You think this is a game Ryan?" he shouts. "We're talking about my job here!"

"Don't you think I know that?" I shout back. "Horatio you know I love you, but if leaving you will save your job then I am prepared to do it, regardless of my personal feelings Miami needs you-"

"Oh that is just bullshit Ryan!" he yells.

Bang! Bang! Bang! "Hey loverboy! Can you and your boyfriend keep it down?" It's Tony from upstairs. I can't count the number of times his all night parties or midnight romps interrupted my sleep.

"Sorry Tony! It won't happen again."

"It better not, because if it does I'm calling the cops…wait you are the cops-"

Horatio snatches open the door. "Get lost. _Now._"

"Geez, relax red. Just keep it down. I'm sure the paparazzi across the street would love to know what you're talking about."

Horatio moves in closer. "Vargas," he growls. "How long has he been out there?"

"Since you got here. He was following you. Hey, you're a cop. Don't tell me you didn't notice."

"Tony, has he ever been by here before?"I ask.

"Yeah. Claimed to be an electrician and tried to get into your place. But you know Mrs. Millie wasn't buying that."

"Mrs. Millie? The manager?" H asks.

"More, like the manager's spy. That old lady knows everybody's business."

"That's right," says an old feeble voice. "You know its way past my bedtime, Ryan. What's all the fuss?"

"Sorry, Mrs. Millie. We'll keep it down," I promise. She hobbles off. Horatio motions for Tony to step in.

"You said he tried to come in here. How long ago was that?" Horatio asks.

"Been a while. At least a month, maybe more; before that big story about you two hit the front page."

"Tony-"I start.

"Hey man, just keeping it real; just didn't know you were gay. Not that I have a problem with that," he says, eyeing Horatio. "You're a little old for me but I can definitely see the appeal; must be the hair. Now that other guy on your team, Delko? Yeah, that's him. He's hot. We could definitely-"

"Tony. Stick to the point," I cut in.

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"Did you ever see him with a blond woman?"Horatio asks.

"You mean Julian Summers' wife? Yeah, she was with him."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I demand.

"Dude, I haven't seen you in a month," he answers. "And it's not like I have your number. But if you could give my number to Delko-"

"Tony, he's straight. Straighter than any other man I've met," I tell him

"Yeah right, that's what they all say."He says as he leaves.

"Wait," Horatio says. "Here's my card. If you see him or anyone else snooping around Ryan's apartment call me. Or Ryan," he quickly adds when he sees my expression. His phone rings. I can't make out the number but I catch a '202' area code. Washington D.C. "Excuse me," he says and steps outside. Tony turns to me.

"So you two are breaking up? C'mon Ryan. Like I said, he's a little old, but still hot. I'll bet he doesn't even need those blue pills."

"Tony," I growl. Horatio returns.

"Relax Wolfe," he says. "See you later red," he says to Horatio and winks.

H nods. "Tony."

"Who was that on the phone?" I ask him.

"A contact in Washington. I have to fly up there tomorrow. Please don't make any final decisions until I get back. We need to talk about this."

"H, my mind is made up. Miami needs you," I repeat.

"No, Miami needs good cops. And there are plenty of those here. Send Eric and Walter here tomorrow to check for fingerprints and signs of wire tapping. In the meantime Ryan, I don't want you sleeping here. It's a potential crime scene."

"Horatio-"

"Please Ryan, just do this for me."

"Alright, I won't sleep here, but I'm not going back to your place."

"Ryan-"

"Horatio, I know you think I'm not serious about breaking up, but I am."

"I do think you're serious Ryan. If I didn't I wouldn't have come by here. But I want to talk about this. Please don't make your final decision until I get back."

"When will that be?"

"Tomorrow night."

"When are you supposed to meet with the board?"

"The next day. Please Ryan, please wait for me. We can work this out."

"I don't see how we can, Horatio."


	27. Chapter 27

**Horatio**

I didn't sleep last night. As I'm flying to D.C., I think about how many times I was tempted to call Ryan, or go find him; but I want to give him his space. But I am not going to let this go. I put it out of my mind for now, so I can focus on my upcoming business in D.C. I've been in contact with them for over a year now, and finally have come to settle it. I have already settled my business in New York.

**Ryan**

I have put in for a week's vacation, which would normally have to be approved by Horatio, but since he isn't here I have to get it approved by Stetler.

"I see you and your boyfriend are taking vacations together now," he snorts as he signs the papers.

"Horatio and I are no longer seeing each other," I reply.

"Oh really? Since when?"

"Since none of your business. Just know that we have gone our separate ways," I snap.

"Well I'm so sorry to hear that. You may have just saved your boyfriend's; excuse me, _ex boyfriend's ___job. Where is he by the way? He took the day off too."

"Horatio is minding his business, and I suggest you do the same."

"Listen boy-"

I grab him by the lapels of his cheap suit. "Call me boy again and I'm gonna show you who the boy is!" I growl.

Rick pushes me off of him and straightens his suit and that hideous tie. "I'm going to let that go. You must be feeling the strain of the breakup. Did Horatio follow you home to try to talk you out of it? Did you wake up the neighbors with your arguing?"

I whirl around on him. "What did you just say? Have you been following us?"

Rick looks like a deer caught in the headlights; but it's too late to back down now. He snorts. "I have better things to do."

"So you're in on it! You have Vargas spying on us! You son of a-"I raise my hand to deliver another left hook, but it's caught by Eric.

"Ryan! Let it go! He's not worth it!"

"Yes, do listen to your _friend_ here," Rick sneers. "By the way Eric, how do you feel about Ryan dating your former brother in law? Shouldn't he be honoring your sister's memory instead of trying to steal her-"

Eric's faster than me, so I couldn't stop the right hook to his nose. "Fuck you Stetler!" He yells, sending a herd of uniforms to see what all the fuss is about.

"What the hell is going on?" Ron Johnson, the other IAB agent demands. "Delko, you're suspended for a week! Stetler! My office, Now!"

Eric throws his badge on the table and takes his gun out of the holster and places that on the counter as well.

"You can keep your off duty weapon, since you weren't involved in a shooting," Ron stipulates. "Now both of you get out of here."

We leave. When we get outside, I apologize to Eric. "Eric I'm sorry about all this."

"Wolfe, it's all right. I go in there to keep you from swinging on him again and then I go and get pissed," he says. "That guy just gets to me! Ugh!"

"Look, about what he said about your sister. I'm not trying to take her place."

He holds his hands up. "Look Ryan, I know that. And you make H happy. He deserves to be happy after all these years. Just take care of him and keep him happy; because if you don't them I'm going to have to sock you again."

I rub my jaw. "That last one was a freebie. Next time I'm swinging back."

"Yeah, like you did on Stetler? Wish I could have seen that. And then shaking down that reporter; I'm starting to rub off on you."

"More than you know Eric, more than you know. But in all seriousness, H and I broke up last night."

"What? Why?"

"Because I know what's going to happen, Eric. They're going to force him to choose between me and working here, and I don't want him to do something crazy."

"Shouldn't that be his decision?" Eric asks. "H can take care of himself, and he wants to take care of you, if you let him."

"I know, I know," I sighed. "But who is going to take care of him?"

"That's your job," Eric answers.

I run my hands through my hair. I never thought of it like that, because I'm an idiot. All this time I thought H was giving me everything, but I was giving him something in return. This just makes my decision a whole lot harder.

"Anyway," I say, changing the subject. "Vargas has been stalking us. He came by my apartment to plant a bug. H wants you and Walter to go through the place; off the record of course."

"Yeah." He calls Walter. "We'll head over there now."

**Horatio**

I've concluded my business and am on my way home. It didn't take as long as I thought it would. I'm glad it's over, and I am glad I came to the decision that I did. Now to find Ryan and talk him out of this ridiculous breakup. As I walk to the call I get a call from him.

"Ryan, I was about to call you so that we can talk-"

"Never mind that right now H. We've got a bigger problem."

"How do you mean Ryan?"

"Vargas is working for Stetler. He's been giving him information on us."

"What did you just say?" I can't believe my fucking ears. I need him to repeat it.

"You heard me H. Vargas has been spying on us and talking to Stetler."

"How do you know this?"

"I went in today to get him to sign off on some vacation-"

"_What?"_ And the hits just keep on coming.

"Look H, that's not the point."

"Well right now it is. Why did you not have _me_ approve your request Ryan? Why did you go behind my back?"

"H, everything isn't about you. I need some time alone and I wasn't sure you would approve it."

I don't respond. "How much time did you take off?"

"A week."

I want to question that as well, but its better that we get back to the original topic of conversation. "How do you know Rick and Vargas are working together?"

"It was something he said when I asked for the vacation time. After I told him we broke up-"

"You told him that? I told you we were going to discuss it-"

"H, you are missing the point!" he growls. "Anyway, I told him that and he made some snide comment about you following me home last night and how our neighbors heard us. There's no way he could have known that unless he was there or Vargas told him."

"And then what happened, Ryan?"

"Well I was about to hit him, but Eric broke it up but he ended up giving Rick a bloody nose," he answers.

"You and Eric meet me here at the air strip in ten minutes."

"Eric and Walter are on the way to process my apartment."

"Then tell them to make a detour."

**Ryan**

We're all lined up in front of Horatio, like naughty boys waiting for a reprimand from our stern father.

"So," Horatio starts while pacing back and force in front of us. "I leave town for one day and my team is fighting with the brass like bar room brawlers."

"They started it," Walter insists, defending us gallantly; not that it will help.

"Look H, I was trying to stop Ryan from hitting him and then he said something about Marisol-"

Horatio stops in front of Eric. "What did he say?"

"He asked me how I felt about Ryan trying to take her place."

"And you said?"

"Didn't say anything, just punched him in the nose."

"What happened after that?"

"Johnson suspended me for a week."

"He went easy. I would have given you more time."

"Look H, I'm sorry. But when he said what he said about Marisol-"

"Do you know how many times Stetler has pissed me off, mentioning Yelina or my brother? You can't let him get to you like that. You are giving him what he wants."

"I'm sorry H," Eric says.

"Forget it. You and Walter head over to Ryan's apartment. Oh, and Talk to Tony Carmisso, he lives directly above Ryan."Ryan giggles. Eric shoots him a glance.

"What's so funny?" Eric asks. Ryan shakes his head. "Nothing."

"Yeah, nothing my ass," Eric mutters. "Remember what I said," he whispers in Ryan's ear.

I turn to Ryan when they leave.

"What did he say?" I ask him.

"He said that we need each other."

**Guys, I may be going overboard a bit on Stetler's character but I need an antagonist for this story. I know he and H came to an understanding (at times) but…never mind; this is my story!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Horatio**

"Eric said that?" I ask.

"Yeah," Ryan answers. "We had a good talk about some stuff, including Marisol and his take on our relationship."

"Are you going to let me in on this conversation?" I ask him. I'm very curious about what they were talking about.

Ryan gives me that sideways look. "We talked about a lot. He said that we make each other happy and that I shouldn't let my guilty conscience throw it all away."

I look at him doubtfully.

"Ok he didn't use those exact words but that's what he meant; more or less."

I smile at Ryan. "I see." Ryan's gaze slides past me to a familiar silver sedan.

"Vargas," he growls.

"Enough is enough," I say. Ryan runs to his car, and I run to mine. Luckily I have the hummer.

I follow him at a discreet distance, speeding up gradually. He is not so subtle. The speed limit is forty-five mph on this street. As soon as he hits forty-six I put my flashers on. Instead of pulling over, he speeds up like a dumb ass. After he hits sixty I radio for backup. We cut him off at the corner of Central and Palm Avenue. I jump out of the car.

"Hands where I can see them!" I order. Then I nod to an officer.

"Get out of the car!" they slam him on the hood. After searching him, they come up with a .25 semi-automatic.

"A lady's gun," a couple of the officers snicker.

"A gun is a gun," I remind them. "They all serve the same purpose: to plant a bullet into someone or something. This can kill just as easily as your berretta officer Davis."Although I agree with them; no man with any kind of balls should be carrying such a weapon.

"I have a permit for that," Vargas tells us.

"Be that as it may," I say. "You are under arrest for reckless endangerment. Take him."

"This is bullshit!" Vargas yells.

"Watch your mouth!" Another officer snaps at him. I call Frank and have him meet me at the station.

"So Mr. Vargas," I say as we walk into the interrogation room. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

**Ryan**

I'm on vacation, so I don't follow H in pursuit of Vargas. I want his booking to appear unlinked to us.

I've been doing a lot of thinking about Horatio and me, and I need to sort everything out; and to figure out what I really want. In order to do that, I need to be alone, completely alone.

By the time I get back to my apartment, Eric and Walter are wrapping up there. I run into Tony on the way out.

"Just remember Officer Delko, you can call me anytime."

"I heard you," Eric snaps.

"So guys what's the verdict?"

"He was definitely outside, but no evidence of bugs or fingerprints inside of here," Walter says.

"That's a relief. What did Tony say?" I direct that question towards Eric.

"Nothing that you guys didn't already know. Did you set me up?" Eric accuses. "That guy was all over me!"

Walter snickers.

"Well he did mention you last night…"

"What!" Eric shrieks. "What did he say?"

"Just that H wasn't his type but that you were pretty hot-"

"What! Did you tell him I'm straight?" Eric demanded.

"I tried to but he wouldn't listen," I sigh dramatically. Walter is laughing hysterically.

"Yeah, I'm sure you tried real hard to convince him. And it's not funny Walter!" But Walter only laughs harder.

"Vargas followed us to the airstrip today," I tell them. "H chased him down and arrested him."

"For what?" Walter asks.

"Reckless endangerment. He was doing over sixty inside city limits."

"Dumbass," Eric snorts. "How does he always know where to find us though?"

"I think he has several agents working for him," Walter says. "When one of them spots one of you guys, they call him."

"There's a theory," Eric says. "And anyways, following us isn't going to get him any more information to hang H with than they already have."

"What about the case?" Walter asks.

Eric shrugs. "Nothing we can do. My guess is that Summers's wife knew we were on to her and fled the jurisdiction; probably back to Atlanta with her Senator Daddy. No way he will let us touch her."

"Something else they might try to blame on H," Walter says.

"They can blame us all they want. They let Dawne get off and Vargas was feeding Stetler information. What's to say that he didn't know it was her from the beginning?" I say.

"You think he would really try to cover up a murder just to hang H?" Walter asks.

Eric shrugs. "I wouldn't put it past him. But H can take care of himself and it's no longer our problem. See ya, Ryan."

"Should I tell Tony that you will call?" I joke and dodge the projectile that he throws at me on his way out.

**Horatio**

"So Vargas," Frank says. "It seems you've been a busy boy. What's your rush?"

"I have nothing to say. You have no cause to keep me," he answers smugly.

"As it turns out we have plenty of cause to keep you," I counter. "Wreck less driving, attempted breaking and entering, unlawful possession of a weapon-"

"I told you I have a permit for that!" he exclaims.

"Yeah, but the permit expired on March 29th. Today is April 4th," Frank answers.

"A mere technicality," he says.

"A technicality that is a felony," Frank says. "Enough to make you lose your Private Detective's license."

"What! You've got to be kidding me! You can't do this!"

"Oh, but we can Mr. Vargas. And we will." I nod to the officers outside in the hall.

"No! Wait!" he cries. "I can help you! I have information, very valuable information," he says.

I hold up my hand and tell the officers to go back outside.

"I know who killed that stripper", he says. "It was Dawne Summers's brother. She was blackmailing them. She wanted a million, but Julian talked her down to three hundred grand. The brother and some of his goons came to give her the money, but he ended up breaking her neck instead. I've never seen anything like it. Her neck made this sick popping sound when it broke. Then he said something like trash belonging in the trash and that's when his goons threw her in that dumpster."

"And they just let you go after that?" Frank asks suspiciously.

"They gave me a hundred grand and said that I work for them now. They threatened to kill me if I talked."

"Really?" I ask.

"Swear to God," he says.

"You'd better be willing to swear to it in court," Frank said, handing him a notepad. "Write down everything you just said."

"Ok," he says.

"And another thing," Frank asks. "Who hired you to follow Horatio and Ryan around?"

"First it was Julian's wife," he answers. "But after the newspaper article she said she didn't need me anymore and kicked me to the curb. Then all my computer files got erased," he said, glaring at me.

"Answer the question, Vargas. Who were you spying on Ryan and me for?"

"That cop; the one that doesn't like you. Stetler, that's his name."

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Frank says, obviously shocked.

"No I swear. I taped all of our conversations. The wire is in the car in my glove compartment."

"We'll see about that," Frank says as he leaves. He takes some officers with him to the impound.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Rick demands.

"Well Rick," I answer. "I just got a confession out of Mr. Vargas here for Alissa Martinez's murder. And he was just telling me of the business between the two of you."

**So who gets their walking papers, Horatio or Stetler? Find out in the next chapter!**


	29. Chapter 29

**OK, I know this is two postings in one day but I totally can't wait to see your reaction. Please review!**

**Horatio**

"What did you just say Caine?" Stetler asks. "Did you just accuse me of something?"

"I didn't accuse you of anything," I reply. "We were just taking Mr. Vargas's statement here and it came up in conversation."

"Bullshit," Rick snorts. "Taking his statement for what?"

"For the murder of Alissa Martinez," I answer.

"I ordered you off the case," Rick says. "Anything he says to you is not valid-"

"Actually, we were booking him separate charges of reckless endangerment and unlawful possession of a weapon," I say. "He just happened to bring up the murder. We didn't prompt him."

Rick glares at Vargas. "Is that true?" Vargas shrugs. Rick turns to face me again. "Well who in their right mind would believe that?" he challenges.

"I will," says the chief as we walks up behind Rick. "And we will let a grand jury decide whether we can proceed with prosecution. CSI Duquesne will testify, since Delko is on suspension."

"They'll never decide to go to trial," Rick snorts.

"You be quiet," the chief says to Rick. "I've had just about enough of you Stetler. I've heard all about your little deal with this investigator here. I'm going to ask you some questions myself," he says to Vargas.

"Even if I did work with him, it's not illegal," Rick insists.

"No, but using an outside source to investigate two officers defeats the purpose of internal affairs," he answers. "And you also knew that Horatio and Ryan were in a relationship, so there was no need to have them followed."

"Chief, I was well within my right-"

"I'm tired of this conversation. I've already spoken to your captain, and he wants to interview Vargas as well."

Rick swallows hard and tries to take in all that has happened. "Well regardless of that, I still get to sit on the review board for Caine's performance. Tomorrow morning, ten o'clock."

"Actually I spoke to the D.A. and they want to convene the grand jury tomorrow. This performance review will have to wait until next week-"

"If we could wrap it up this week, I would appreciate it," I cut in.

"I totally agree Horatio. Let's not put off the inevitable," Rick says.

"Fine, but I want to see you after I interview Mr. Vargas."

"Sure," I say. "One hour?" he nods. When I leave, I motion for Rick to follow me. I drive to an abandoned building a few blocks down.

"Alright Caine, what do you want?" he demands.

"You know Rick," I say, taking my gun out of the holster and setting it, along with my badge, sunglasses, and watch down on the floor. "We've had our ups and downs over the years, but I fear out relationship has irrecoverably taken a turn for the worse."

"It's your fault. I'm tired of trying to save your ass and help you keep the job that should have been mine."

"Be that as it may," I say, removing my jacket. "I warned you what would happen if you continued to bother my family. You did not follow my advice."

"Does your so called family include your ex?" he asks.

I clench my fists. "He's not my ex," I say.

"That's not what he told me," Rick says. "He said that you two were-"

I slam him against a concrete slab. "I don't care what he told you. If you come near Ryan, Eric, or anyone in my family again I will break your fucking neck. Are we clear?"He attempts to shove me off of him but I swing him up against another concrete slab. Then I pick up my jacket and other belongings and leave.

**Ryan**

"So Ryan," Tony says after making himself at home on my couch. "Are you really going to break up with him?"

"I already did Tony," I answer, not bothering to tell him that it's none of his business.

"Well, me and Mrs. Millie talked about it and we both think that you should stay together."

"What? You talked about this to Mrs. Millie? Are you nuts?" I demand.

"C'mon it's not like she didn't know," he said. "She heard everything that went down last night."

I sigh and rub my temples. "This is turning into a freaking nightmare."

"Well wake up and smell the Irishman," he chuckles. "He's nuts about you, and he ain't just going to let this go."

"I know, I know. So what did you and Eric talk about?"

**Horatio**

It takes the grand jury two days to decide that we have enough evidence to indict John Taylor, Summers' brother in law, for the murder of Alissa Martinez. Julian and Dawne will be charged as accessories. Vargas will get a lesser charge in exchange for his testimony. Johnny and Julian are arrested, but Dawne has fled the jurisdiction. No matter. We know exactly where she is, and if she sets foot outside of Georgia she will be arrested. But by then it won't be my problem.

I've talked to Ryan a few times, and he has agreed to have dinner with me Friday evening.

**Ryan**

After a long lecture from Mrs. Millie and increasing pressure from Tony I abandon my stupid plan that I had to save Horatio's job. I'm going to tell him at dinner Friday that I can't live without him and that I will never leave him again. But his birthday is Saturday and Tony is helping me pick out a gift.

"I'm going to have a dinner at his house Saturday," I tell him. "Catered of course; and you're coming."

"Huh? I don't know about that Wolfe. I don't think red riding hood likes me too much."

"Of course he likes you," I assure him. "You helped us nail Vargas and convinced me to stay with him. And Eric will be there," I say trying to sweeten the deal.

He rubs his chin. "Sounds tempting. But doesn't he have a girlfriend? That blond chic on your team? I hear she's pretty good with guns too."

"Calleigh? Nah, they broke up months ago. They're just friends now."

"Alright," he says. "I'll be there. What time?"

"Seven. Bring some wine."

"I'm more of a beer guy myself."

**Horatio**

The day has arrived. I arrive promptly at ten, and have to wait for everyone to show up. There are seven members on the board, so the vote doesn't have to be unanimous and won't be a deadlock. No one can abstain. The board consists of three IAB members, (Rick, Johnson, and some other guy), the chief of detectives, One captain and supervisor O'Shay. My union rep is here, despite my insistence that his presence wasn't necessary.

"Lieutenant Caine," Rick starts. "It has come to our attention that you have again violated departmental policy section eight paragraph c which states 'No police officer may consort with another officer of the same or a lesser rank; failure to comply may result in dismissal'. Do you deny that you are in a romantic relationship with one Officer Ryan Wolfe?"

"I do not deny it," I answer.

"And how long have you been in this relationship?" Another IAB agent asks.

"Don't answer that," my union rep says.

"I had no intention of doing so," I assure him.

"Failure to cooperate will only hurt your case," O'Shay warns.

"I have already stated that we are in a relationship," I said. "You need no more information on that topic."

"You know that we have grounds for termination," Rick says.

"Is this because he is both he and Officer Wolfe are gay?"My union rep demands. "To date, no one has been brought before the board to answer allegations of this kind. The department cannot discriminate on the basis of sexual orientation-"

"Sexual orientation has nothing to do with it," Johnson insists. "We are simply here to determine whether Lieutenant Caine's relationship with Officer Wolfe has and will affect his job performance. In the case of Alissa Martinez, Ryan's personal involvement with Julian Summers may have directly led to reckless behavior on part of Lt. Caine."

"Reckless how?" my union rep asks.

"His wife filed complaints of harassment and we have witnesses that verify that Lt. Caine showed up at a bar with Officer Wolfe and Mr. Summers and got into an altercation with Mr. Summers-"

"That is not true," I cut in.

"According to a statement by Mrs. Summers, you threatened her husband with violence if he did not stay away from Officer Wolfe. Is that true?" the unknown IAB agent asked.

"That is not correct. I needed to speak with Officer Wolfe and I asked Mr. Summers to leave, and he refused. I asked him two more times he refused so I warned him that I was allowed to defend myself if I felt threatened."

"Perfectly within MDPD guidelines for an officer," my union rep reminds them.

"That' a fine line that we prefer not to cross," the captain says. "I definitely agree that your relationship with Officer Wolfe affected your judgment in this case. If you and Officer Wolfe continue to pursue this relationship, then we must take action. Are you willing to end your relationship with officer Wolfe?"

"No I am not," I answer.

"Then we have no choice but to-"O'Shay starts.

"Wait," he chief says. "Lieutenant Caine has served his department for fifteen years. He is a fine officer and an excellent leader."

"Need I remind you of how many violations his team has had over the past ten years?" Rick asks. "Everything from drug charges to gambling."

"Officer Delko's charges were dismissed due to extenuating circumstances," I answer. "And I terminated Officer Wolfe."

"But you hired him back," Rick says.

"With your approval," I remind him.

"That is neither here nor there," supervisor O'Shay says. "If you will not end your relationship with Officer Wolfe, then we must vote to decide whether you can continue to perform your duties."

"That is not necessary," I say standing up and removing my badge and gun and placing it on the table in front of me. I take an envelope out of my jacket and place it on the table as well. "This is my resignation, effective today."


	30. Chapter 30

**Horatio**

Like I have always said, silence says many things. No one speaks for at least a minute.

"Uh Lieutenant Caine?" My union rep speaks first. "Can we speak outside for a minute?"

"There is nothing to discuss. As of right now I no longer work for the Miami-Dade police department. Good day gentlemen." I turn to leave.

"Hold it right there Caine!" Rick exclaims. I'm sure he is upset because I stolen his thunder by quitting before I was fired.

"Is there something you need, Agent Stetler?" I ask.

He snatches my letter of resignation off the table, reads it and passes it down the line. The chief is the last one to read it. He tears it up and throws in on the table.

"Your resignation is _not _accepted," he growls. He is drumming his hands on the table, everyone except Rick is dead silent. Rick is breathing fire.

O'Shay speaks up."Caine, if you walk out of here you can kiss your pension goodbye-"

"Don't even go there," my union rep warns. "Try it and we'll bleed this department dry."

"Look, no one is taking anyone's pension," Ron Johnson says. "Lieutenant Caine, you and I have worked together for a number of years. Please take some more time to reconsider-"

"There's nothing to reconsider," I say. "I have enjoyed working with all of you," I say, eyeing them all. My eyes rest on Rick. "I would also like to say that Agent Stetler's investigative experience would make him an excellent candidate for the new head of the CSI department." With that, I turn and leave.

"Go to hell Caine!" I hear Rick call after me.

My union rep trails after me. "I can't believe you just did that," he said.

"I've been considering it for a while," I answer. I can tell he wants to ask me how long, but realizes that it's none of his business so he decides against it.

"Did you see the look on Stetler's face? Priceless!" he laughs. "Geez, I wish I had a camera!"

I chuckle. "Excuse me. I need to make a call."I dial Ryan's number.

"What's up H?"

"Ryan I need a favor from you. Can you come and pick me up from the station?"

"Sure, but is there something wrong with the Hummer?"

"No, but since I no longer work for the department I am not allowed to drive it."

**Ryan**

I can't believe what I heard. "What did you just say Horatio?"

"Ryan, I longer work for the MDPD."

"Oh my God, Horatio. Did they fire you?"I asked.

"No, I resigned."

"Why? Because of me? Please don't say it was because of me, H." The guilt building up in my stomach is making me nauseous.

"Ryan it wasn't completely because of you," he answers. "But being with you helped me realize how chafing the MDPD reigns have been on me all of these years. I want to be free to do what I like, and if that involves loving you in the open then so be it."

I catch my breath. My guilt means nothing now, and I know he won't change his mind. "I'll be there in fifteen minutes. Have you told the others yet?"

"No, I wanted you to be the first one." This makes my stomach flutter.

"I understand. Will you tell them today?"

"I think that would be best. I'll have them meet me at the house."

"OK." I hang up.

"So what happened?" Tony asked me. He's been lounging on my couch since we got back from picking out H's birthday present.

"He quit."

"Wow, seriously? He must really love you Wolfe."

"It wasn't all because of me!" I insist.

"Maybe not," Tony says. "But do you think he would have quit if you two weren't together?"

"I don't know; maybe, maybe not. Anyway, I have to go pick him up. See you Saturday. Remember seven o'clock."

"Yeah, yeah."

**Horatio**

The gang is all in front of me, waiting expectantly. Ryan is pacing back and forth.

"What is it H?" Eric asks. "And stop that pacing, Ryan! You're making me nervous."

He stands still for a moment, and then Ryan starts pacing again.

"Hurry up and tell us before Ryan wears out your carpet," Eric warns.

"I just wanted you all to know that I resigned today."

No one seems as surprised as I thought they would be. They all sit there, each to their own thoughts.

"Well I'll be damned," Franks says.

Walter looks like he wants to say something.

"Walter? Do you want to ask me something?"

"Well, I want to ask why, but I feel like it's none of my business…" he trails off.

"Let's just say that I didn't want to dance to the department's tune anymore. They tried to force my hand, and I wouldn't blink. I called their bluff."

"You with the metaphors," Eric says. "Well congratulations…I guess."

"I hate to see you go," Calleigh says. "But I understand your decision."

"Who will they get to replace you?" Natalia asks.

"I don't know the answer to that," I say. "It may very well be Rick."

"Stetler?" Walter says. "Oh hell no!" he exclaims.

"There's no way in hell-"Eric starts.

"Guys," I say. "Give him a chance. But it might not be him; but if it is, just try it before you deliver your walking papers. We have different styles of leadership; his is more direct and by the book."

"So what are your future plans?" Calleigh asks.

"I will tell you after Ryan and I discuss it," I answer.

Suddenly everyone's attention turns to Ryan, who was trying to make himself as invisible as possible.

"Guys I don't want you to blame Ryan. This was my decision and my decision alone."

"We all know how stubborn you are," Frank says. "Once you make up your mind, that' it."

"True," I agree.

Everyone leaves except Ryan. He walks up to me. "So H," he says. "Am I going to have to take care of you now that you're unemployed?"

I smile. "Not quite."

"So what are you plans?" he asks me.

"Our plans Ryan, our plans."

"OK, so what are our plans?" he asks.

I gather him into my arms and kiss him. "You'll have to wait until tomorrow at dinner."


	31. Chapter 31

**Ryan**

"Awww," I pout. "Can't I have one little hint?"

"Absolutely not," he says. "See you tomorrow night," he says and kisses me again.

"One more thing; have you abandoned this ridiculous break up business?" he asks me.

Aha! Two can play his little game. "I guess you will have to wait until tomorrow," I answer smugly and wink at him.

He moves fast and grabs me by the waist. "So you're being a smart ass now, huh?" He says and kisses me on the back of my neck where I am most ticklish.

"H!" I exclaim while trying to break free of his grip. "Stop that!"

"Make me."

"Maybe I will…Ahhh!" I exclaim as he licks my ear. "Stop! Stop! Stop!"

"Not until you answer my question," he says and traces his tongue along my neck. "I can do this all night."

"Ok! Ok!" I exclaim.

"OK what Ryan?" he says and nips on my ear.

"OK we're back together!" I exclaim. He finally lets me go.

"Good," he says and produces the pin that I gave him the other day. "Now don't take this off again." He says and kisses me more passionately this time. His hands reach to unbutton my shirt. The he slides them down my pants.

"Horatio," I pant. "Wait!" I exclaim.

He pulls back with that hazy look in his eyes. "What is it Ryan? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," I say. "I just want to wait until tomorrow night. I want it to be special."

"Ok," he says. "See you tomorrow night. I love you Ryan."

"I love you too Horatio."

"Good night Ryan."

"Good night."

**Horatio**

I lie awake that night, going over and over the plans I have in my head. I am also very anxious to know what Ryan has in store. I must have dazed off because I wake to the phone ringing. Hoping it was Ryan, I frown when I see Rick Stetler's name on the caller ID.

"What is it Rick?"

"Look Horatio, I need your off duty handgun, your cell phone, and your iPad; it's all department issued."

"I understand. I will bring it by this morning. Ten o'clock."

"OK. Horatio, why'd you do it? I mean, I don't think this was just about Wolfe."

"You are correct, Rick."

"I see. Did you really mean what you said about recommending me? Or were you doing it to spite me?"

"No spite intended, Rick. I think you could do well on the job. You are very thorough, but you do have to allow a little leeway. If you get the job, there will be someone coming down on you like you did on me."

"I see."

**Ryan**

The first call I get is from Horatio. Apparently he has to turn some other stuff in to the department, including his cell phone. He asks me to go with him.

"I'm kinda banned from there for a week," I say. "After that little stunt with Eric and Stetler."

"You don't have to go in, I will. And then we can spend the day together. I need to get a new cell phone and we need to shop for dinner."

"OK. I'll pick you up in one hour."

"See you then."

The next call is from the caterer, wanting to know what time to be at Horatio's house on Saturday and how many people will be served. I confirm that there will be eight to twelve people. I called everyone last night and told them about the party.

H and I drive to the station, and there is a swarm of press outside.

"Lieutenant Caine, is it true that you resigned from the police force yesterday?"

"Leiutenant Caine, did you resign to be with your lover?"

"Leiutenant Caine, what is your next move?"

"I will give a brief statement when I come out," he promises. He goes in for a few minutes and returns with a box of his personal belongings which he hands to me.

"I will give one comment. Yesterday, I resigned from the Miami-Dade Police Department for personal reasons. That is all."

They bombard us with more questions until we finally pull off.

We have a wonderful day. First, we go shopping for a new iPhone for H, and he insists that I get a matching one. He also buys himself an iPad and me a new Macbook. All the sales people are tickled pink, and I am blushing furiously.

Next, we go shopping for dinner. Horatio wants oysters, but I am allergic to shellfish. We decide on salmon instead. We get a bottle of expensive wine and other side items and dessert. It feels wonderful to be out in public with him instead of having to sneak around. After our day we go our separate ways to that I can go home and get ready.

**Horatio**

I must admit that I'm a little nervous about tonight. I'm about to take a major step in this relationship and if Ryan is not on board everything will be ruined. I am confident that he will go along with it, though.

He arrives at eight, wearing my favorite green shirt that brings out the green flecks in his hazel eyes.

"Good evening Ryan," I greet, kissing him on the cheek.

"Horatio," he responds.

As we sit down to dinner, he gets anxious to hear my news. "So what's the big plan?" he asks me.

"Uh uh uh. Not until after dinner," I chide him.

"Awww," he pouts.

During dinner we enjoy light conversation about how I am enjoying my new iPhone and he likes his new Macbook. After we finish, he turns to me. "Ok, so what is it?"

"Ok, I will tell you. Ryan, I have accepted a position as deputy chief of forensic investigations for the D.C. metro police department."

He looks at me wide-eyed. "Really?"

"Yes, really Ryan."

He jumps up and hugs me. "That's great Horatio. So that's what all those secret phone calls were for!"

"Yes. They made the offer almost a year ago, and I told them I would consider it. I flew up there Wednesday to accept the offer and sign a contract."

"I'm really happy for you Horatio. No one deserves it more than you, or can handle it better. But…" he trails off.

"But what Ryan?" I ask, thinking I know what he's going to say.

"What's going to happen to us? I mean I want to be with you but if you move up there it would mean a long distance relationship and I couldn't handle not waking up to you every morning."

"I understand Ryan; that's why I want you to come with me."

"Huh?"

**Ryan**

"You heard me Ryan. I want you to come with me."

"Really? I mean, what if they try the same thing that they tried here-"

"I already told them about you, Ryan. I also told them that I wouldn't accept the position if they couldn't accept you as my partner."

My heart is pounding in my chest. My breath is fast and shallow.

"Look Ryan, you don't have to say yes right away. I'll give you some time to think about it-"

"What are you talking about? Of course I will go with you!" I jump out of the chair and plant kisses all over his face."Wait, but what about my job? I mean, where will I work up there?"

"Ryan, there are plenty of things that you can do up there," he says. "I don't have to be there until June first, so we have time. You don't have to work if you don't want to. You can do whatever you want; the both of us can."

"Wow," I say, trying to take it all in. "I never imagined that I would ever leave Miami. Wait! Doesn't it get really cold up there?"

Horatio laughs. "Yes it does Ryan. Unlike down here, D.C. truly does have four seasons. But I will keep you warm in the winter."

I snuggle closer to him in the chair. "You'd better," I say.

"There are plenty of advantages to us moving up there," he continues. "We won't have to hide our relationship or dodge the press. And," he pauses and looks straight into my eyes. "There's marriage."

My breath comes even faster. "You mean…you want to marry me?"

"I do," Horatio says. "Unlike Florida, Washington D.C. allows same sex marriage. But you don't have to say yes right now. I understand that it's a lot to process-"

"Yes," I say almost automatically. "Yes Horatio Caine, I will marry you." I lean in to kiss him and I realize that my face is wet. It could be from my own tears, or it can be from his.

"I love you Horatio," I say. "Forever."

"I love you too Ryan. Forever."

**Horatio**

"Wait, I almost forgot," Ryan says hopping off of my lap and retrieving a box. "This is your birthday gift."

"My birthday is tomorrow Ryan," I remind him.

"I know, but I want you to open it now," he insists.

"It's ten thirty," I say, checking my watch. "Why don't we wait until midnight?"

Ryan thinks it over. "OK, but you better not fall asleep."

We do fall asleep, both of us. Ryan stretches out on the couch and I lie on top of him, listening to his heartbeat as he strokes my hair. At midnight, he shakes me awake.

"H, it's time for you to open your gift," he says, handing me the box.

I shake it gently. "What is it?"

"I'm not going to tell you!" he exclaims. "Open it!"

So I do. It is a sterling silver skeleton pocket watch with a matching chain.

"Ryan," I say, breathless. "No one has given me a gift like this before."

"Do you like it?" he asks.

"I love it Ryan."

"Read the inscription on the inside," he says.

I open it. _Forever yours, love Ryan. April 7, 2012._

"Ryan…" I trail off. I feel my eyes stinging and filling with tears, not for the first time tonight.

That night when we make love, we take it slow. I kiss Ryan over and over, telling him I love him and will be with him always. Afterward, we fall into a blissful sleep in each other's arms.


	32. Chapter 32

**Ryan**

The next morning I am bursting with energy. I jump out of bed and start on breakfast for Horatio. I am so busy that I don't hear him sneak up behind me.

"Yikes!" I exclaim and he wraps his arms around my waist and kisses the back of my neck.

"Did I scare you?" Horatio whispers in my ear. "Good morning love."

"Good morning, just getting a start on breakfast."

"Promise not to burn the kitchen down?"

I raise my eyebrows. "I can't make a promise like that."

"Then let me-"

"Nope," I say. "An after breakfast you need to make yourself scarce."

He looks at me sideways. "Why?"

"Because I said so," I answer.

"Hmmmm," Horatio says as he looks at me sideways. "What are up to?"

"You'll find out tonight at seven," I promise.

**Horatio**

This day finds me somewhat idle, so I go by Yelina's and tell her the news. She takes it harder than I thought.

"I'm happy for you," she says. "It's just that…" she trails off and blinks back tears.

"Hey," I say, gathering her into my arms. "What's wrong?"

"I'm…" sniff "just to used to having you around…" sniff sniff "and with Ray gone… but I'm happy for you…really I am…and Ryan too," she says.

"Look, I will always be there. And if you need anything you can just call."

"I know Horatio. I'm just being selfish right now. I know I hadn't returned your calls but I was a little jealous, but you deserve to be happy. I'm sorry, I'm ruining it!"

I hadn't expected Yelina to take it so hard. I start to feel a little guilty. I'm so used to putting everyone else before me that I got caught up in the excitement of finally doing something for myself.

"I'm sorry Yelina-" I start. But I'm not sorry; I just don't know what else to say.

"No Horatio, please don't apologize. I'm just feeling sorry for myself. With Ray Jr. in college I'm here by myself a lot. I should take your example and do something that I want to do."

As I drive away from Yelina's I think about how much her thoughts mirror what I was feeling all those years ago when she was reunited with Ray. I was envious of Ray, and couldn't help feeling that he didn't deserve a good woman like Yelina. It was my own selfish pleasure to bash him in my mind; never aloud. I did feel for her, but not enough to let it spoil what I had with Ryan; as I'm sure that wasn't her intention. As the day wears by, I am tempted to drive by my house and see what Ryan is cooking up, but I resist.

At six thirty, Ryan calls and tells me that it is ok to come home. When I get home, I see that Ryan has a large round table set up on the lanai. The whole gang is there: Eric, Calleigh, Alexx, Frank, Walter, Tom, and Natalia. There are still four empty seats.

"What's this?" I ask.

"This is your birthday slash going away party," Eric says.

I smile. I haven't really celebrated my birthday like this since… never.

"Come and sit down," Ryan says, grabbing me by the hand. "We're waiting on more people…oh, there's one now." Ryan jumps up to answer the door. He returns with none other than Rick Stetler. Everyone falls silent.

"What the hell do you want?" Eric demanded.

"I was invited," Rick answered.

"By who?" Walter asks.

"By me," Ryan says. Eric goes to speak but Ryan won't be interrupted. "Look, you're going to have to work with him so get used to it. Might as well make the best of it," Ryan reasons.

"I agree," Horatio says. "And I don't want my birthday dinner ruined by arguing." That puts an end to that.

"But before we start I want to apologize to all of you; for everything," Rick says. "I know that I don't deserve your forgiveness but we do have to work together so I want to start fresh."

"True," Eric says. "Even though punching you in the nose felt good I probably could have handled it another way."

Rick laughs. "I'll let that one go, especially since I insulted your sister's memory."

"So did they offer you the position?" I ask Rick.

"Yes, on an interim basis. But now that I think about it, I'm not sure I am all that enthusiastic. I have a working knowledge of forensics, but nothing like what you guys have. And I'm not you Horatio; let me just tell you all that now. Horatio is a maverick, and I am more by the book."

"I have already told them that."

"Good," Rick says. "But enough about me; it's not my birthday."

We hear the doorbell again. Ryan turns to Eric. "Eric, I have to check with the caterer, can you grab the door for me?"

"OK," he says. When he returns with the guest, he shoots Ryan a death glare.

"Everyone, this is Tony Carmisso, one of my neighbors," Ryan says. Walter stifles a laugh.

"How you doing," he says in that slight Italian accent that most of them have, especially if they're from New York. He turns to me.

"Hey red, did you get your gift yet?"

"If he hadn't you would have ruined it!" Ryan says.

"Well you said that you were going to give it to him last night," he says.

"He did," I answered. "How did you know about it?"

"I helped him pick it out."

"Then I owe you a big thanks," I say.

"Think nothing of it red, think nothing of it."

"What is it?" Calleigh asks. "Can we see?"

Smiling, I take out my new pocket watch and let them all admire it.

"Someone has good taste," Natalia says.

"And expensive at that," Frank adds. "Wolfe, you're just as high end as he is."

Ryan had the dinner catered. He went all out on the menu with roast duck. After dinner I made the announcement.

"Ryan and I will be moving to Washington, D.C."

Everyone is shocked, but Eric tries to make the best of the situation. "Come on H! First you quit and now you skip town? Are you in deep with some loan sharks? Because if you are I can go rough 'em up a bit."

I laugh. "No, that's not it. I have accepted a position with the Metro D.C. police department."

"Congratulations, baby!" Alexx exclaims.

"What is the position?" Rick asks.

"Deputy Chief of forensic investigations," I answer.

Rick whistles low. "You have your work cut out for you. I hear their forensics department is one of the worst run in the country."

"It is," I confirm. "My job is to turn it into one of the best."

"You were never one to back down from a challenge," Rick observes. "You and your team turned this department into what it is today."

"You're just full of compliments today," Ryan observes.

Rick shrugs.

**Ryan**

So what are you going to do?" Rick asks me. "Are you going to work for the police department as well?"

"Probably not," I answer. "I want to stay in investigations, but not for the P.D. But I don't want to be a Fed either."

"Have you ever considered NCIS?" he asks me.

"NCIS?" I ask. "What's that?"

"Naval Criminal Investigative Service," Horatio answers. "They investigate crimes committed by and against members of the Navy and Marine Corps."

"They're also called Navy cops," Rick says.

"Don't you have to be in the military to do it?" I ask.

"No," Rick says. "If they want you bad enough, you don't even have to have law enforcement experience. I know the director, his name is Leon Vance. I know of the head of the D.C. team, Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He's a retired marine, and he has a fierce reputation."

"I know him," Natalia says. "Isn't he tall with silver hair?"

"Think so," says Rick.

"He is good," Natalia says. "And good looking," she adds, giggling.

"Oh really?" Calleigh says.

"Sounds interesting," I say. "And a little scary at the same time."

"Well you get to make enemies with not only the feds but the local P.D.," he jokes.

"Ah," Horatio chimes in. "A house divided."

"Interesting," I say.

"Look, I'm going to give you his number just in case. Check them out."

"I will. Thanks Rick."

"No problem. Just think, you could be Special Agent Ryan Wolfe," he says.

"Oh geez, look what you're doing to his ego," Eric says.

Dinner is a pleasant experience; Eric even loosens up around Tony, who is behaving himself surprisingly well. Rick chats with the team, telling them that they will meet on Monday. H and I sneak off to a little corner on the side of the house.

"So, did you enjoy it?" I ask him.

"I did," he answers. "Thank you Ryan. No one has ever done something like that for my birthday before. I rarely celebrate my birthday."

"Well now you will; every year." We kiss. Just as he starts to deepen it and go for my neck we hear a faint rustling. We turn to see Eric there with a shocked look and Tony there smirking.

"Oh man, I totally didn't need to see that!" Eric says, blushing.

"Then why were you spying on us?" I ask.

"I wasn't spying! I was trying to escape my stalker here," he insists.

"By running to a secluded spot?" H asks, raising his eyebrow.

Eric storms off, pretending to be upset. Tony follows after him, winking at us.

"There might be a future for them," I say. "Though Eric will never admit it."

"It would take some time," Horatio says. "And a lot of persistence on Tony's part."

"True. Now where were we?" I say, pretending not to hear the hushed whispers and giggles from Alexx, Calleigh, and Natalia.

"Thank you Ryan for the best birthday ever. I love you."

"I love you too."

The next six weeks are a flurry of activity. I give the department my two week notice, and take the rest of my vacation time. Horatio and I spend our time divided between packing up here and looking for a place in D.C. We find the perfect house in Bethesda, it's a commute but H doesn't want to live in the city anymore.

I got a call from the director of NCIS, Leon Vance. He asks me to come in for a discussion with his chief agent Gibbs. I'm really nervous about the interview, but H goes with me and waits in the car outside until I'm done. When we move up there, I shadow them in the field for a week and then they make me an offer. Their only true forensic specialist Abby Scuito, a Goth but truly brilliant stays in the lab and her job is getting to be way too much for one person. I will divide my time between the field and the lab.

**Hadn't really planned to mention the NCIS team until the last minute. Hope you liked it! The next chapter will be the epilogue, thus ending this story.**


	33. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

_**Eighteen Months Later**_

**Ryan**

"Wolfe stop pacing back and forth like that," Tony chides me. "You're going to wear a hole in the carpet."

"I can't help it, I'm nervous Tony. It's my wedding day." Today was November 7th 2013, the day that Horatio and I will be united forever through marriage.

"I think I might be sick," I say. My stomach has been during flip flops all day, which is why I couldn't eat.

"And ruin that tux? I don't think so!" he says.

"Ok!" I say. "Anyway, how are things with Eric?" I ask him, trying to change the subject.

"Well, you know I gave up on him after about six months," he says. "But he saw me out with my cousin one time and totally got the wrong idea. He made a big scene, right there in the bar."

"Really?" I say. "What happened then?"

"Well, he followed me home and that was that."

"That was that huh?"

"Yeah, it took about three more months before we finally did the do," he says. "He had a hard time accepting that he might be bisexual."

"So are you two living together yet?" I asked.

"He moved in, but he has too much stuff, so we gotta find a bigger place," he answers. "And he's so cheap; he wants us to live on a really seedy side of town. I'm trying to talk him into something nicer."

**Horatio**

"So H, how do you feel?" Eric asks me.

"A little nervous," I say honestly.

"I'll bet Ryan is over there wearing a hole in the carpet with Tony," he answers.

"Speaking of which, how is that going?" I ask him.

"Well," Eric says. "He finally talked me into moving in. But his apartment's so damned small! And he wants to lease a villa, and I keep telling him that it's out of our price range but he won't listen."

"Why don't you guys just take my house?" I suggest.

Eric stares at me. "H? Are you sure?"

"Yes Eric. Ryan and I only use it when we come down to visit, and I am sure Tony will have no problem hosting us, will you?"

"Of course not!" he exclaims, and gives me a big hug. "And H, I'm really happy for you and Ryan."

"Thank you Eric," I say. "How are things with Rick?"

"Better," Eric says. "He's not you, but he's ok when you get to know him."

"I'm glad."

"He wanted to come, but he has some conference to go to in Las Vegas," Eric says. "He sent you guys a present. So where are you going for your honeymoon?"

"Maui," I answer. "We leave tomorrow."

"Well have fun and bring me a souvenir."

"Of course."

_**Ryan Wolfe and Horatio Caine were united in matrimony on November 7, 2013. They live in Bethesda, MD. Horatio retires after twelve years with the D.C. Metro police force and Ryan leaves NCIS; and they spend their time traveling and writing. They co-authored several books on the history of forensics and law enforcement, which are bestsellers and required reading for anyone going into law enforcement. The end. **_

**I am sad to see this story end, I enjoyed writing it. I have started one about Horatio and Mac, but I am too chicken to post it. Thanks for all of your support!**

**Much Luv,**

**Ng714**


	34. Post Epilogue

**OK guys, this is something I wrote before I finished this story, but didn't insert it. It is technically a crossover but I didn't want it to get buried over there. This is what happens when Horatio and Gibbs met for the first time.**

I am lounging on the back porch when Horatio enters with the mail. "We got a postcard today," he says.

"Oh really," I say, sitting up interested. "From whom?"

"From Gibbs."

"Really?" I say, sitting up. "What does it say?"

Horatio holds it up. It says _Read the book. Not bad._

I burst out laughing. "He never was one for wasted words."

"Indeed," Horatio agreed. "I hear he retired with his 4th wife?"

"Fifth wife actually," Ryan corrected him. "Remember when you two met for the first time?"

Horatio smiled and joined his spouse on the swing. "How could I forget?"

_Flashback_

_(Horatio walks onto the floor.) Excuse me. _

_Gibbs: May I help you?_

_Horatio: I'm here to see Agent Ryan Wolfe please._

_Gibbs: He's busy right now, who are you?_

_Horatio: My name is Horatio Caine._

_DiNozzo: I've heard of you. You're the New Chief of Forensics for D.C. Metro._

_Horatio: You are correct_

_Gibbs: (stands up) What do you want? You'd better not be here to try and steal my newest agent._

_Horatio: No I am here strictly on a personal matter._

_Gibbs: What kind of personal matter? The only time Metro comes down here is to harass me or my team._

_Ziva whispers to DiNozzo : Go get him before they come to blows._

_Horatio: I assure you there is no harassment intended. Are you his supervisor?_

_Gibbs: I am, and you're not going to see him until you tell me what you want._

_McGee: Boss…_

_Gibbs: Stay out of this_

_DiNozzo bursts into lab: Hey probie, there some red headed cop from Metro PD that wants to see you. Hurry up before he and Gibbs come to blows._

_Ryan: Oh, no. Horatio!_

_DiNozzo and Ryan Step off the elevator._

_Horatio: Agent Gibbs I'm going to ask you one last time before I go find him myself._

_Gibbs: Like hell you-_

_Ryan: Horatio! Hi, what's going on?_

_Gibbs: Who the hell is this, Wolfe?_

_Ryan: This is Horatio Caine, my partner._

_Gibbs: You mean your former partner._

_Horatio: No, I am his current partner._

_DiNozzo: Uh, boss (he leans forward and whispers in his ear)_

_Gibbs: No! That can't be it. (turns back to Ryan and Horatio) Are you two…_

_Ryan: Yes boss. I am gay and Horatio is my partner._

_Gibbs: o-o?_

_Horatio: Agent Gibbs, may I speak to you alone please?_

_On the elevator_

_Gibbs cuts the elevator off. Look, I have a rule that I never say I'm sorry, but there was a misunderstanding. I don't have good record with the DC metro department so I always assume the worst when they show up._

_Horatio: I see. Hopefully we can improve that relationship._

_Gibbs: Raises eyebrows._

_Meanwhile_

_Ryan: What do you think they are talking about in there?_

_DiNozzo: Gibbs is probably telling him how Metro always comes to harass us and that's why he came off like that._

_Ziva: Wish I were a fly on the ceiling._

_DiNozzo: Fly on the wall._

_Ziva: Whatever._

_DiNozzo: So probie, how did you meet?_

_Ryan: Actually he was my team leader._

_McGee: You mean like Gibbs?_

_Ryan: Yes._

_Team: Uh-oh_

_Ryan: What?_

_McGee: Rule 12_

_Wolfe: 12?_

_DiNozzo: Never, ever, ever date someone on the job._

_Wolfe: Oh. Well I guess I shouldn't tell you how we ended up in D.C._

_Ziva: Well you have to tell us now._

_Me: Well Miami-Dade P.D. has strict rules against dating other members of the department, especially subordinates. They found out about us and Horatio went before the board. They said if he didn't break up with me they might have to fire him. He resigned instead._

_McGee: Seriously?_

_Abby: Awwww! That's romantic!_

_McGee: (jumps)When did you get here?_

_Abby: Gibbs is still on the elevator so I had to take the stairs. Wolfe, are you coming back down?_

_Ryan: Oh yeah. _

_Elevator opens. _

_Ryan: Horatio let me introduce you to the team. This is Special Agents DiNozzo, McGee, and David. This is Abby, the lab supervisor. And you already know Special Agent Gibbs, my boss._

_Horatio: Nice to meet you all._

_Ryan: H, I have to head back down to the lab, Gibbs is it OK if he joins me?_

_Gibbs: Shrugs_

_(Ryan, Horatio, and Abby leave)_

_Gibbs: To the team: Which one of you knew he was gay?_

_Slowly, everyone's hand went up._

_Gibbs:( head smacks all of them) _

_Ziva: But we didn't know that he was his lover!_


End file.
